My Name is Missouri, so You Gotta' Write Me!
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: Kansas has convinced Missouri to start writing letters for fear of her big sister's sanity. So send in your letters! And remember, her name is Missouri so you gotta' show her! Rated T for obvious reasons! Yaoi and OCs are allowed!
1. Greetings to the World!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **_

_**A/N: HURRAY~ this seems to have gotten very popular so I've decided to do one for my dearest home state, yaoi is allowed and if you are curious of what I ship… USUK, GerIta, RoChu… and whatever the heck else you can think of XDD I ship basically everyone!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dear World~<p>

Hello~! It is very nice to meet you all, I'm The State of Missouri~ America's 24th daughter if you're curious, I would be very happy if you'd all write to me~ Everyone seems to be writing these letters lately and I've decided to give it a try! Kansas says that I need to talk to other nations/states/territories/capitals besides Mr. Russia and Alaska~ (says that it can't be good for my health…) B-But Mr. Russia is a nice person, honest~! ^ ^ I'll take basically anyone's letters except for the French Bastard - -" He can go to hell... I can deal with anyone except for him... So if you are reading this you pervert. I hope you _**burn**_~ *smiles*

I'm also very lonely... no one comes to visit me except for Kansas and Alaska...

People always tell me that I'm dense and that I need to read the atmosphere… if any of you know where I can find this book please tell me~!

With a Smile~

The State of Missouri

Misae "Missouri" Jones (or Misty if you can't pronounce that~)

P.S. I'll probably answer all your letters right away since I am currently on lock down at the moment

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Why do you ask does my state have a Native American name? … "Missourian Indians"? I don't know XD! **__**Please leave a letter~ and you are free to write what you want… I SHALL REPLY TO THEM ALL! MUHAHAHAHAHA~!**_

_**Oh, and Missouri's human name means: "White Sun" if you're wondering = )**_


	2. South Carolina 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**_

_**A/N: Our first letter from Irene! = D**_

* * *

><p>Hey Misty!<p>

How's my little sis doin? I'm hiding from north (Carolina) at the moment...we uh...she...I...um. Long story short: I need to chill with the pranks. Not that I will. But anyway, I hope you're doin alright and if ya need anything (pranks especially) then ya can come to me! Your big bro will help ya out.

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney,<p>

Hello Big Brother~ I haven't talked to you in a while~! I'm doing alright! Kansas and Dad grounded me for visiting Mr. Russia again, but I'm doing alright~! Roddy you really should lay off the pranks with North. You know that she can be moody~

She's looking for you again isn't she~?

But thanks a lot Rod~ that means a lot! You should come and visit sometime… none of you ever visit me lately…

With Love~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Of course the 'M' stands for Missouri… SEND IN YOUR LETTERS~ XD  
><strong>_


	3. China 1

_**DISCLAIMER: … look at the first/second chapters. I refuse to put this up every time.**_

_**A/N: HURRAY~ WE GOT A CHINA! XD Thank you xXxYaoi-Lover-of-RoChuxXx *winks***_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Ni-hao. I've heard Missouri is quite popular,-aru. Er, doesn't America visit you at all? ...aru…

Have you seen Russia lately? N-not that I care, I w-was just asking, aru!

Sincerely,

Wang Yao (China)

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. China~<p>

Ah~ It is nice to meet you finally~! Mr. Russia talks about you all the time~ I am doing well.

Yes, Missouri is pretty popular (to a decent extent with the Ozarks and all), but lately nobody on the coast visits me anymore… I only see some of my siblings bordering me at most ^ ^" And unfortunately dad only visits me when I'm sick from tornados or on my birthday~ It can get very lonely… over here, especially since people tend to visit my coastal siblings during the summer~

And yeah I just talked to him a week ago, Mr. Russia was really busy~ something about 'planning a date for his precious Yao-Yao'~! *smiles* Oh, and if you are worried about rivals (in love) don't be~ the only one you should have to worry about is Ms. Belarus~! She can be very weird sometimes but she's still a nice person, I'm sure she'll give her blessing… in a couple of centuries… and a millennia…

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Just so you know~ half the world knows that you two are dating, so, if you were trying to keep it a secret~ Sorry, Korea told us. ^ ^" And - oh dear, could it be that he hasn't asked you yet~? O-Oh... oops! ^ ^" Err... disregard that last section~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: THERE SHALL BE ROCHU! Think of Missouri as half 'an idiot' and half 'insightful big sister'… XD SEND IN YOUR LETTERS! **_


	4. France 1

_**A/N: YAY~ We got an anonymous France XD!**_

* * *

><p>Misty, mon cher! Why is it you insist on wanting to cause me physical harm? I am not too much of a bad man, am I? Ah, you make me so sad, mon petit enfant...<p>

Hoping I burn...well, now I am going to write you letters anyways, because you have wounded my fragile heart! And I swear, I was not trying to peek up your skirt that one time...I merely tripped. But I still remember the color of your panties~ They were quite cute, and as I recall...blue?

Ah, but yes. Quite happy to see that you are writing letters, mon petit enfant! Now I can write to you with the excuse that I am bored.

Perhaps if you give me one more chance, things can be forgiven...Oui? I am not such a bad person...

Besides, Ivan is always the one wanting people to become one with him. I, at least, take a more romantic approach to-

*CENSORED*

Non?

Hoping to see your lovely face,

Francis Bonnefey

France

* * *

><p>… French Bastard…<p>

Screw you. You _groped_ my ass. You're also a spineless perverted _fool_ and I hope you get shot down by Mr. Switzerland *smiles* I can ignore a lot of things but I cannot let you pass. Come within a MILE of my state line and I'll file a restraining order~ *smiles*

And _sure _you tripped… Just you wait until I tell your 'Mon Cher Canada and Mon Cher Seychelles' about your harassment *sticks out tongue* A-And s-shut that dirty mouth of yours! *shivers* God, you creep me out… n-now go on – shoo~ shoo~!

… You sound like a stalker. Go away.

*blushes* G-GAH! Get the hell away from me you damned Frenchie! I-I'll tell Big Brother South! A-And don't insult Mr. Russia! He's a very nice person!

With a prayer for you to 'fall' off a cliff~

The State of_** Missouri **_(no you may not call me Misty, I do not like you.)

P.S. Speak English. You are talking to an American.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ****Ah yes... nobody can deal with France for long... LEAVE A LETTER PLEASE XDD~  
><strong>_


	5. South Carolina 2

_**A/N: Another letter from Irene~!**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Well I'm glad to know my little sis is doin alright! You're grounded for visiting Russia? But doesn't Kansas have all the sunflowers? I thought she was visiting him too. Hmm, I assume too much. But I can't stop pranking! It's like an addiction.

Pssh, northy is probably coming for me to congratulate me on a job well done for my awesome prank or something...or she's coming to maul me. Eh, she doesn't know my hiding place.

You're welcome!

Aw, you're gonna make me feel all bad. Like I never want to see you. I'll come visit!

Love ya too sis~

Rodney

* * *

><p>Rodney~<p>

Yes~ but for some reason she ran to dad and had him run Mr. Russia away~… I don't get it. He honestly is a nice person! He's always smiling, he sends me dead sunflowers, and he always offers for me to 'become one with Mother Russia, da?' (?) And Ms. Belarus is really nice too! She plays a game with me every time I come over with her knives~ "Hit-the-annoying-state-coming-between-big-brother-and-me" Apparently I'm not supposed to dodge but my body does it out of instinct~ weird, right~?

My guess is that she is going to maul you~ Got one word of advice for you though!

"Don't die." ^ ^

And about that you said… you _did _say anything right? The French Bastard is being a creepy stalker again big brother TT . TT… Can you help me out~?

Ah~! That's good ^ ^ What date is best for you~?

With Love~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah~ My OC is such an idiot ^ ^"… B-But in the endearing way XD! SEND IN YOUR LETTERS! DON'T BE SHY DEAR ANONS~!**_


	6. China 2

_**A/N: ROCHU~ **_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

H-he talks about me- aru? um..

Yes, America has said the Ozarks is where a lot of people come-aru.

W-What? A date? WHAT-aru? 'His Yao Yao'... err... -blushes-

Sincerely,

Yao

P.S- Damn it, Yong Soo! I-I mean, me and Russia are not t-together... -blushes- W-wha... No, he has asked me out before- aru. I-I just never really answer... Or I say no...

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~ (is it alright to call you that…?)<p>

Yes, he talks about you all the time ^ ^ Ms. Belarus gets a weird look on her face when this happens but I think that he really likes you~ = )

Yeah… but as of late he's only been visiting me whenever I'm either hurt, or in trouble… No personal visits in a couple years, I know that thing can get busy for him during elections and wars but it'd be nice to see more of him you know~? I think I'm still a bit sore about him forgetting my birthday… I mean, I'm sure I caused the BIGGEST commotion when I was committed as a state…

Russia told me he was going to ask you out to a nice dinner~ You should have seen him looking through magazines for a 'good enough place for his Yao Yao'~ Were _did _that nickname come from anyway~ None of your siblings (that I know) call you that~

With a Smirk,

Misty M. Jones

P.S. You should really give him a chance, I think he's really trying his best to please you~! ^ ^

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love this pairing so much X3 It's on par with Spamano and USUK~ SEND IN YOUR LETTERS~! … Or Belarus will appear at your door step in approximately ten minutes. **_


	7. Czech Republic 1

_**A/N: This is Toolazytologin (also called bluerainbowrose~) as the Czech Republic! Thank you~!**_

* * *

><p><em>[my sestra's Dsi won't let me log in! My account name is 'bluerainbowrose']<em>

Ahoj Misty,

This is Czech Republic. I saw that you were accepting letters, so I decided to write you. Unfortunately I don't know what we should talk about. I'll just ask the usual conversation starter line. How have you been? Being a state is hard, but being a country isn't easy either. If you don't mind, maybe I can swing by. Al can be a pain, but he does care [even though it doesn't seem like it]. On my scale there's two people more annoying.

Well, I hope you've been eating well, and in a happy mood,

Verushka Catêr(Czech Republic)

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Czech Republic~<p>

It is very nice to meet you~! I am doing well… and don't worry, it's alright. I'm just happy to receive a letter~ Yes, I know that dad is having a pretty hard time right now… I wish I could help… but we don't even have militia anymore… Not since the... *cringes* C-Civil War… But I know he cares! He was really worried about me when one of my towns were wiped off the map from one of my tornados~! I was so happy~ Everyone came to visit~!

Ah? Who else would you call annoying?

And yes~ I'm almost always happy~! Now if only that French Bastard would just do us all a favor and _die _already… then I'd be on cloud nine~! ^ ^

I hope we can be good friends~!

With a Smile~  
>Misty M. Jones<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Come now my dears~ this story has over 200 views (holy crap O . o) YOU MUST SEND IN YOUR LETTERS!**_


	8. France 2

_**A/N: *Looks at letters* I love you all o w o… O-Oh! *coughs* Another letter from Francis~ XD Just gonna squeeze in **_**one more _letter before I hit the sack~!_**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

I am no 'spineless' pervert...I can very well assure you that I have a spine, so you are wrong on that mon cheri.

*gasp* Using my own children against me...that is low. Very low. Even I am saddened by that!

What if I was just madly in love with you and wanted your attention? Eh...but of course YOU would not think of that. It takes one like myself to be a master in situations of LOVE.

...hoping I get shot by Vash is mean too~ why are you so cruel to me, mon petit enfant?

Je suis désolé...but I could not help myself. You are a cute girl~ And when I see a cute girl, how can I resist~?

Of course, of course- I was not making fun of Ivan. Just stating a fact, non? But you are so embarrassed...HAVE you ever become one with him? I am curious now...and perhaps Monsieur America will be too, non?

Ah, tu es mignon! 3

With love,

Francis

P.S- I will always call you Misty~!

* * *

><p>French Pervert,<p>

Yeah right~ I know for a fact that you _still _nearly faint at the sight of Germany~ And Mom *cough*England*cough* says that you're a 'bastard' and he would also like you to know that he'll kick your ass again if you come near me~ I love my mom ^ ^

… But I still hate you.

_Oh surrre_~ *giggles darkly* So digging through my trash isn't considered 'low' then? ^ ^

You do realize that I have over thirty brothers and cousins… plus dad~ Screw it if you're good at running away (… spineless.) They'll still kick your ass ^ ^~! And even if that _were _true; would still flat out refuse - . -" besides… the hell would you see in me? Go after my mountain siblings, they have boobs. I'm a part of the _Great Plains _remember numbskull~? (Plus knowing you, you'd probably cheat on me with in the first _30 seconds_.)

No~ I'm not mean~ You just bring out the_ worst _in me. Wow~ I'm impressed~ ^ ^ *claps* you're the only one who can turn me into a total bitch. Congratulations, you're a dick ~! Also… Kansas wanted to know if you're bi or straight. - . - Don't ask me why, just answer the damn question.

Oh, and if you grope my mom again I will _personally _make it so you will never be able to reproduce… _ever_.

W-What! Y-y-you pervert! Of course not! He's _China's _remember! Plus he's like another big brother to me!

Damn you. I am still pure!

With a prayer for you to someday get _**neutered**_,

_**MISSOURI! YOU IDIOT!**_

P.S. Did I mention how much I would like for you to _burn_? (And I'm not your damn 'dearest' or 'mon cheri'... or whatever the _hell_ else you said!) You see? It's all your fault that I'm cursing you French Pervert!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed XD! LEAVE A LETTER~!**_


	9. South Carolina 3

_**A/N: Why am I up so early you ask? Well I sure don't know… Anyway here's another letter from Irene ^ ^!**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

B-Belarus? Um, you might not want to play that little 'game' of hers. You haven't become 'one with Russia' have you? It's a good thing you dodge those knives.

Thanks sis! But that's two words. But two is better than one!

Yep, I said anything...Francey pants? Of course I'll help ya out! Let me see what I got here...

I can come over anytime, nothing is goin on right now.

Rodney

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney~<p>

Eh~? Why's that~? No… course not - . - besides, you know how protective dad can be~

Ah~ sorry~ but you _should_ keep hiding until North calms down…

Thank you big brother~ what do you have to keep away a French Pervert…? And I can't wait for you to come and visit~ is next week fine~? (Remember that I am still on lock down…)

With love from your little sister~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:… Wow, I just realized how bipolar I made my OC… *shrugs* Oh well. LEAVE A REVIEW **_** *cough*LETTER*cough*~!**


	10. Springfield 1

_**A/N: A letter from Springfield! HURRAY~ from… SPRINGFIELD FLORDIA~ =D**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Um... hello. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Lucy...I'm from Florida. Big brother told me that I should write letters so more people will know about me! I'm a pretty small city...not a lot of people live here anymore...but it's okay! Um, I mean, after all...I'm next to a paper plant...

Oh goodness. This is turning out bad already! I'm so sorry! I-I'm not bad, really! It isn't my fault real estate is bad here...

Oh, no. I'm messing this whole letter up! Big brother will be sad...

Misty! Miss Misty, how have YOU been! I like your name, it's so pretty~! How is it being a state and not a city? Do you get to do more stuff? I'm curious! And how do you meet other countries and stuff? I've only met one...

Um, yeah! So, with that...um...

Sincerely yours,

Springfield, Florida (Lucy)

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Springfield~<p>

Hello cousin~! It's very nice to meet you too~ ^ ^ I'm doing fine!

Eh~? No it's alright ^ ^ If it makes you feel any better I'm #16 on the crime rate list… out of 50…

No, you really aren't~ you're thinking about it too much~!

Ah~ you don't have to call me Miss… it makes me feel old. We don't have a militia anymore… but we can all make our own laws~ ^ ^ I haven't met_ all_ of the countries but I've met quite a few~ (Dad's been feeling a little ill as of late…) We all take turns filling in for him when he's either feeling lazy~ or he's too sick because of the economy~ But the upside for us is that its divided up into (tiny _tiny_) portions~! So I only have a small cold right now and you probably have a stuffy nose/ and or small headache~ Am I right~?

I hope we can be friends~!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm so happy XD So many people are reviewing~ **_ _**BE SURE TO LEAVE A LETTER~ 3**_


	11. China 3

_**A/N: … whoops, skipped China O . o... Sorry...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

O-oh- aru. Well, Belarus gets angered by ANYONE who even comes NEAR Russia-aru...

Oh, America should visit you more, it sounds like your kind of lonely-aru.

:(

What-aru? Oh, he w-was..? How nice of him, aru. It sounds like he likes me... a lot, aru...

Oh, Yao Yao, yeah Russia just calls me that. I tell him to stop, but he still does, aru... I guess Russia thinks it sounds cute...-aru...

Sincerely, (w-what?)

Yao

(Yes, you can call me Yao, aru)

P.S- ...um... I'm not sure about that... Russia is cute, I guess, aru, but... he's possessive and.. well, I.. Gyah, Fine, I g-guess I will give him a chance...

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

Really~? I hadn't noticed~ she kind of reminds me of Alaska~ So adorable~!

Yes… but I'm happy to be getting letters from everyone~ ^ ^ But Mr. Russia likes you a lot~! Like Dad how likes Iggy~! You _really _like Mr. Russia too right~?

: )

But you are cute~!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

P.S. Wonderful~ ^ ^!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I FORGOT MY ROCHU TT O TT! P-Please send in your letters~  
><strong>_


	12. South Carolina 4

_**A/N: Thank Irene again~ - w - 0**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Well, what if you were playing that 'game' and she cut you right on that river of yours? That wouldn't be good, would it? You haven't become one with him? Ok, good.

I will...she thinks I'm smart enough to not hide under my bed, but that's where I am. She's so silly.

Well, I have a couple of bullets in the gun north gave me. Or I could always use my handy dandy match and can of hairspray...used for special occasions. Next week is perfect! North should leave here by tomorrow. That is, if she doesn't find me.

Love,

From your big bro,

Rodney

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney~<p>

*frowns* No~ I suppose it wouldn't~ I haven't and I never will… he's China's remember~? Besides, somehow, someway, even though we're all states all of you and all of our brothers would go along and start WW3 ^ ^"… Ah and let's not forget Dad.

Ah~ *claps hands* what a wonderful idea big brother~! You're really smart ^ ^~!

Bring them both~ *chuckles darkly*

That's good news~ I can't wait for your visit~!

With a smile~

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ... LEAVE A LETTER XD!**_


	13. French Guiana 1

_**A/N: Lolz wow~ you all reeeally like to bring out Missouri's mean side… **_

* * *

><p>Bonjour Missouri~<p>

I am French Guiana~ Why are you so mean to Papa. He isn't that bad. He just loves to spread l'amour~

Oh, you look so mignon in this picture Papa gave me of you~ almost as mignon as mon cheri Surinam. You will come visit, oui?

With much amour,

French Guiana (Pricilla Bonnefoy)

* * *

><p><em>((I COULD NOT RESIST! I normally write as my OC Nicaragua, but after seeing Misty's hatred of France, I had to pull out French Guiana for this~ French Guiana is basically a South American female version of France. And poor Suriname gets the brunt of the pervertedness~<em>

_French translations:_

_Bonjour: hello_

_mignon: cute))_

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~ (is it alright if I call you that)<p>

Because he is a bastard~ I hate him a lot. And his "l'amour' just ticks me off~ *shrugs*

… The fu… How did he get my picture the creeper…! … Thank you for the complement~! *kisses both cheeks* That is how you greet each other in France (not the personification I will never say his name directly) right~? *smiles*

Of course I'll come and visit you~ I have no reason to _**despise **_you too (or any of his… offspring… for that matter) ~ Plus you seem like a nice person Miss~! ^ ^ The only one who can make me lose it is France… - . - the bas – O-Oh sorry, I'm being rude huh~? I can't wait to see your… are you a nation or a city~?

With a (slightly twitchy) smile~

Misty~

P.S. And if you show this to the bas – I mean you're 'Papa'… tell him that yes. Yes, this insult is intended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: She isn't rude here because Misty is a naturally nice person (only one she hates is France) other than that she's harmless… LEAVE A LETTER PLEASE XDD!**_


	14. Washington 1

_**A/N: Washington as Stars-and-Keys~! Thanks for the letter~!**_

* * *

><p>Hello...<p>

...I'm selling air planes... Buy one get another half off... I'm also selling coffee... And wood, I'm selling wood... And California, I'm trying to sell her to Mexico...

Oh, and they put a weird red monster thing on the Space Needle...

~Washington/ Taylor

* * *

><p>Taylor,<p>

Ah~ I see, isn't that nice ^ ^~! Why would they put a… 'red monster' (?) on the Space Needle~?

…

G-GAH! BROTHER, DON'T SELL CALIFORNIA!

With a (nervous) Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~?**_


	15. Michigan 1

_**A/N: Meet Michigan~ made by The. Mad. Gilbird. … Awesome name by the way XD!**_

* * *

><p>Hey Misty,<p>

I found out from California that you were writing letters, and I had to write you one!

I haven't seen you in forever, like since the last State Meeting we had. But of course I didn't get to say anything...no one remembers me... ):

Anyways I got to go now, Ohio has just found me, and I need to get away so I don't get beat up again.

Love,

Michigan

-Michelle M. Jones

* * *

><p>Michelle~<p>

How have you been! I'm so happy to hear from you~ ^ ^

Yeah… I was sick in bed for that meeting, remember? I had a really bad tornado around that time… ugh… I hope it doesn't scar… But enough of that! What are you on about~? You have the Great Lakes!

… What is it with you two these days~? - . -

With Love~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … SEND IN YOUR LETTERS XDD!**_


	16. France 3

_**A/N: Lolz poor Missouri ^ ^…**_

* * *

><p>Mon Cher MISTY,<p>

For one thing, I would like to say that Ludwig is a very scary man. If you knew him as I did, you would agree. So THAT means nothing to me! Mon dieu...I am not spineless. I have fought (and WON) many battles- not to mention, I helped Alfred win his revolution against your 'mother' (who loves me very much! Arthur is mon tendre amour!)

Digging through trash- wait, how did you- I MEAN- I know not of what you are speaking. Perhaps if you caught me, it means that you just love watching me~ and you are secretly in love with me~

Heh heh- let us also not forget that many of your brothers and sisters once belonged to me...I can name off quite a few! I do not run away all the time...hmph...

What I see in you...? Ah, votre enfant idiote...I do not go after common known beauties, I go after the true beauties! Who needs big breasts when one has a pretty face, non? And if you truly are my one true love, then I will never leave your side...I would never LOOK at another man or woman, no matter how beautiful! But since you are so reluctant, I have no choice but to stay with my current love.

...

I did nothing to deserve this treatment...all I can say is that one night with ME and you will never think that again...

Ah, Kansas...? I go for all beauty~ it doesn't matter to me what you are, what age, sex, or race~! I suppose the correct term would not be 'bi' sexual, more like...'pansexual'? Oui, that is the term used for ones like me.

Grope-? Ah, ça m'attriste! Your 'mother' does not think so badly of me. Why, just last night *CENSORED*

Arthur just doesn't want to admit how much he loves me.

And by the way! I am getting violent letters...are you telling your siblings untrue, bad things about me? Mon ami, why do you do this?

Sincerely yours,

Francis Bonnefey

P.S- Je t'aime plus que les cieux combinès! Je ne paux pas attendre pour *CENSORED* avec vous. Et vous ne serez jamais même comprendre cela! HA!

* * *

><p>French Bastard… (I will never say your a cursed name…)<p>

And you have lost just as many battles you damned _**spineless**__ perverted alien_~ *smiles* And the heck are you on about~? Germany is just a bit tsundere like mom is all. - . - you are such an idiot that I cannot comprehend. AND DAMN IT, KEEP AWAY FROM MY MOM!

… I rest my case~ You are just a creepy stalker bastard and that is that. Bull. You are too much of a pervert and a bastard. Ah… it really is a waste of your good looks~ MAYBE if you were a half way decent person I would consider it – but oh, wait, hahaha~! What was I thinking? _You'll always be a perverted__** BASTARD**_~ ^ ^

Uhg… I a hate to say it but I also used to be a part of your territory… But you pretty much ignored us all except for Uncle Canada and Seychelles...bastard… - . - Yeah you're right~ you just run away most of the time ^ ^~

Ah~ so you have a Lolita complex~! And I repeat. _**Stay. Away. From. MOM.**_

… Yeah… no. Unlike YOU I am a good Christian (despite my Native American roots) and I will wait patiently for my wedding night.

Sooo you go after anything that moves…? Ugh.

I think that you are becoming forgetful due to your old age, _**geezer**_. Mom and you broke up a while back, right; and as I recall you dragged him kicking and screaming to the chapel… And Mom was DRUNK last night remember~?

He and Dad are going to get married if it _kills me _so back off you damned Frenchie. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get them both to the point where they can hold a half way decent conversation?

Nooo~ I _am_ telling them insulting and offensive things about you but I can assure you they are nothing but the truth ^ ^

I'm a feminist (a real one, not what you claim to be…) you are a man whore. Do the math~ *smiles*

With Soul Crushing Sarcasm and Hatred~

Missouri… _Missouri_… _**MISSOURI!**_

P.S. What is with these… pink… frilly… _things _that you call gifts that keep coming in my mail…? Ugh, stop sending them, it's creepy… when are you going to give up? Go away. - . -… SHUT UP KENTUCKY I AM _NOT_ A TSUNDERE LIKE MOM! ESPECIALLY NOT FOR **_THIS_** BASTARD!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: USUK SHALL RISE! … Send in a letter = )**_


	17. Springfield 2

_**A/N: … oops… *shifts eyes and slowly adds without anyone noticing… again* ... forgot again...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Ah...thank you! You're so sweet! Hard to believe you're 16 on the crime list...goodness. My big brother Springfield (In Massachusetts!) is at number 18 of the most violent cities! Hm...is there someone you don't like that makes you violent...?

Hee hee...^^; Thank you very much...

Oh! Really? But that's cool! I'm too small to fill in for Mr. Alfred, y'see, but it's cool that you get to!

Yeah...I have a bit of a cough, you see...but I always blamed it on the paper plant...

Thank you so much!

From,

Springfield, Florida (Lucy)

* * *

><p>Dear Lucy~<p>

*blushes* Thank you~ ^/^ You are too kind~! Yes, I am. Back when I was younger I was in a BIIIG gang~

You are very welcome = )

Yes~ only we take turns~ (by order of when we became states)~!

Ah~ well it's probably the economy… Ah… I hope it gets better soon~

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Be sure to leave a letter~ : D**_


	18. South Carolina 5

_**A/N: Thanks again Irene~**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

They're together? Geez, I need to pay more attention to things. But yeah, we would totally start a third world war.

*bows* thank you! Thank you! Even better news, she left.

Alright I shall bring them both...and some more items, just in case. Nobody is gonna get away with harassing my little sister...and Francey pants is just creepy...

I'll bring you some of my boiled peanuts when I visit. I don't think you've ever had them.

Rodney

* * *

><p><em>((author: your OC is awesome by the way...and boiled peanuts are the official snack of SC.))<em>

_Thank you =3~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dear Brother…<p>

Mr. China is a bit stubborn but yeah~ ^ ^ ... Knowing you all of course you would - . -…

Hurray~! ^ ^ Come visit me soon~

… The bastard is sending me _underwear_. Hurry up. Aw~ That's so sweet Roddy~!

Nope~ = ) Can't wait~!

With a smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter, da~?**_


	19. French Guiana 2

_**A/N: Another letter from evemiliana~ **_

* * *

><p>Bonjour Misty~<p>

Oui, it is okay to call me Pricilla.

Ah, so your reason is the same reason that Guyana has. Though that might also be because she was raised by Angleterre...

vous êtes les bienvenus~ and I don't think you would like to know where he got the picture...ohonhonhon...

I am a nation in South America, though I am still technically French territory.

With much amour,

Pricilla

P.S. alright mon amour.

* * *

><p><em>((Oh Pricilla... you don't just randomly call a state your love... AND YES! I like to bring out her mean side :D<em>

_French translations:_

_vous êtes les bienvenus- you're welcome._

_Mon amour- my love))_

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Ah~ I'm glad~! ^ ^

I was raised by Dad (America) and I still think the same about that bast –… *sighs* the man you call 'papa'~ … Along with half of the world.

… Y-You're probably right~ *checks house for hidden cameras* … Now you've gone and made me paranoid ^ ^"…

Ah~ really? I bet your land is still very pretty to look at, right~? ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

P.S. Make your dad stop sending me… undergarments…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is so fun XD! REVIEW AND LEAVE A LETTER~!**_


	20. Czech Republic 2

_**A/N: I'm squeezing in another one~! XD**_

* * *

><p>Ahoj,<p>

It's nice to meet you too. ^^

He does care. For us nations, he doesn't really show much sadness. That was nice of him to visit when that tornado came.

I consider Belize, and Slovakia annoying. Two totally different reasons.

I'm usually either lonely, annoyed, or angry. I don't get much contact from people. Just writing you makes me happy.

Haha! Or just get a different personality. We could use a lot less molestation around here.

I hope we can be good friends too~

Also with a smile,

Verushka, Czech Republic

P.S. Belize just came through my front door.

* * *

><p>Dear Verushka~ (do you mind~?)<p>

Yes, dad has this habit of feeling like he always has to smile around others… it's sweet and all but Kansas says it can get *imitates* _"Fucking annoying _real _quick!" _*chuckles* Dad really cheered me up though~!

Ah~ may I ask what those reasons are~? Or would you rather not talk about it?

*blushes* I'm getting so many compliments lately~ The only ones I can do without are the ones from the certain French Bastard trying to get into my pants - . -… not going to happen.

Yes~ but then there is Mr. Korea…

With a smile~  
>Misty M. Jones<p>

P.S. Aw poor baby~ Do you need a hug~ ^ ^"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Err leave a letter =3**_


	21. Massachusetts 1

_**A/N: Thank you's go to OMGitsgreen~**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Hello, it's your older brother John K. Jones, or Massachusetts. Just writing in to say hello, and hoping your summer has been going well.

Massachusetts

John K. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear John~<p>

Hey Big Brother~ =3 My summer's been fine~ How about yours~?

With a Smile~  
>Misty M. Jones<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~?**_


	22. France 4

_**A/N: … Annnd one more from France~**_

* * *

><p>My dearest Misty,<p>

...

I see you are enjoying the undergarments I am sending you...all of them are custom made! I got the measurements from, ah, someone. I won't tell who~

There are many things I could address in this letter, but I would prefer not to. Like, if you were such a good Christian than why do you wish such harm? Aren't you people supposed to love and forgive all or something like that?

Ah, mon petit amour est si têtue...just admit you love me already.

You are in love with me. You even called me good looking! Ha! You said it~ and now there is no taking it back~

And I don't like the term you used...I am not a common wh*re...I am much classier than that.

Oh seigneur! Arthur needs a real MAN, not some child like your father...I knew Monsieur America when he could not speak! It is for his own benefit. Besides, if you would just accept your feelings for me, I would not even NEED Angleterre!

Ohhonhonhon...I love you too, my beautiful sweetheart. Even if you are cruel and tell people untrue things about me.

With LOVE,

France

P.S- There are more frilly somethings to come! Next time they will be blue!

* * *

><p>French Bastard,<p>

It was Kentucky wasn't it! Damn him… No I will never wear your perverted underwear… And the hell is with the girly teddy bear in a dress… it's pink… and frilly… and _lacy_… - . -

… Dad used to be a puritan… now look at him. Yes I do, in fact I have a reputation to forgive and forget~ ^ ^ Just not when it comes to _**you**_.

*blushes* A-Ah, err… um… SHUT YOUR STUPID FRENCHIE MOUTH! N-No never! J-just go away!

Right. You're just better at grooming yourself and are more tactful… although you have less common sense…

GUUU~~~~! You really piss me off! My dad is can be perfectly mature person when he wants to be! *huffs* Your point~? Look at Mr. Spain and Romano!

N-never will I give in you _creeper_! For one you're a creep, a stalker, and most likely a cheater! Nope, not in a thousand –

_Yes, she will… Don't worry Francis, this idiot'll give in soon~ don't give up!_

Kentucky! What the hell did you put! GAH! D-don't send that, it'll give the bastard _MOTIVATION_–! *is cut off*

With an Undying flame of Hatred,

The State of _**Missouri**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Is it weird that I had so much fun writing this~? Leave a Letter please =3**_


	23. Panama 1

_**A/N: Here's Panama~ XD**_

* * *

><p>Hola! :D<p>

You are one of U.S.'s states, right? I'm Panama, or Daniel, whichever is fine.

So~! What are you doing? I'm bored taking care of my sister Nicaragua's house, so could you answer back soon?

What do you think of France? Sorry this came up... I'm just trying to start a conversation! ^^;

Firmado,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Dear Daniel~<p>

Yes~ I'm #24 if you want to get specific~

I'm grounded for visiting Russia right now (…again…) He's a really nice person what is everybody on about~?

I hate his Frenchie _guts_. *smiles*

Anyway I hope that we can be friends~!

With a Smile,

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Leave a letter, please : D?**_


	24. French Guiana 3

_**A/N: Here's another one~**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Merci for not calling him a bastard while writing to me. I appreciate it.

Oh, non. He doesn't have any hidden cameras. Though, you may want to check who comes and goes through your state... ohonhonhon...

Oui, it is~! It's so beautiful at night as well. Sometimes I like to watch the sky with Surinam. Il est particulièrement amusant quand Surinam est rouge et elle est- Oh, Je suis désolé, that's inappropriate to talk about in a letter. At least, that is what Guyana says.

Pricilla

P.S. I'll see if I can... but it is very hard to get him to stop doing things like that, oui?

* * *

><p><em>((Yes it is XD Pricilla is fun to write.<em>

_French translations:_

_Il est particulièrement amusant quand Surinam est rouge et elle est-:It is especially fun when Surinam is blushing and she is-_

_Je suis désolé:I'm sorry))_

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

No problem~ I'd feel bad if someone degraded dad constantly in a conversation~ ^ ^" … Although your father is very annoying… again I apologize for my rudeness~

That's good~

…

Wait… what!

Ah~ so you two are an item than~ how wonderful for you! Ah~ I really don't mind. As long as it's not the French Bas – Pervert… I'm alright with it ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. *sighs* You're probably right… but to be honest… by this point I'd be even MORE creeped out/paranoid if he _stopped _sending me… gifts…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Pwease send in a letter~? *puppy eyes***_


	25. South Carolina 6

_**A/N: I love you all for reviewing TT . TT th-thank you so much! **_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

What! He's sending you underwear! Why that-oh, heh, disregard that. You know what you should do with that underwear? Soak it in water then freeze it. That way if he advances you can throw rock hard undergarments at him.

I'll be there soon sis...with guns, fire, and boiled peanuts.

Your concerned bro,

Rodney

* * *

><p>Dear Rodney~<p>

Thanks for worrying about me~! It makes me really happy~ but wouldn't the underwear thaw? Then what~? Besides I just realized something… Alaska's been sticking to me even more lately since she's found out about the Frenchie's letters~ (threatening to "boil him in that pechka* over there if he comes near my precious big sister…"(?)) What is a pechka~?

*smiles* You're the best Big Brother in the world!

… Except for Kentucky; he's mean TT . TT He thinks that me and France should be together for some reason… *shivers* So does Louisiana TT . TT both are saying that I'm in denial! I am not!

With a (…)~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please leave a letter~? For me~? :D Missouri will get lonely if you don't~**_


	26. Illinois 1

_**A/N: I love you all for leaving letters TT . TT~!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Hello there! This is the first time I've written a letter in a while. So don't be surprised if I sound a bit weird.

Have you thought about putting a leash or something on France? He seems a bit of a horn dog at the moment (more than normally of course). Better yet...give him a chew toy! I don't know...something to get him off your back.

Only trying to help.

How are you feeling otherwise? Just concerned for my little sister.

I hope you have a good day

The State of Illinois (Eliza Peterson)

* * *

><p>Dear Eliza~<p>

No~ no, you don't sound weird Elli~ =3 I probably do. Kansas says that I shouldn't put "~'s" at the end of my sentences~. But I can't stop… it's out of habit when I'm cheerful~!

… Naw, I think that Mom's (England) already tried that~ … and for some reason the bastard seems _really _determined~ … - . -

But thank you for the thought~! = )

I'm alright~! Thanks for worrying about me~ It makes me really happy ^ ^~!

As do I~!

With Love~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You guys just love bringing up France huh? XD Leave a letter~**_


	27. Pennsylvania 1

_**A/N: … I don't know.**_

* * *

><p>…*pooooookes* HI.<p>

-Pennsylvania

* * *

><p>…Brother…<p>

Are you alright? You're not drunk again are you~? ^ ^"

With a (concerned) Smile,

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter, desu!**_


	28. Michigan 2

_**A/N: HURRAY! ANOTHER LETTER FROM MICHIGAN! FYI: That is the state of which most of my ancestors hail from =3~**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

I've been good thank you~! Just watched the new Harry Potter movie today with Ohio...it was kinda weird that he took me, I mean we are on bad terms. And how are you sis?

Tornadoes must suck, thought I really wouldn't know, I haven't had any of those. The Great Lakes that I have to share. Sometimes I wonder why they don't just give them all to me.

It's the Toledo War, Ohio may have won that war, but we all know I got the better deal, I got the Upper Peninsula. He's just jealous~ ;D

Smiles are Golden,

Michelle M. Jones~

* * *

><p>Dear Michelle~<p>

That's wonderful~ maybe he's trying to be nicer to you? Fighting isn't good with in the family…

Yes , they do… ugh, they make my headache like something terrible~ TT . TT Maybe you should expand =3 and MAKE them yours~!

Probably~ but do you think that Texas is still angry about my quote unquote 'hissy fit' over becoming a state… cause he gives me looks sometimes~

Yes they are~  
>Misty M. Jones<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Please leave a letter… if you don't you'll make Missouri lonely = (…**_


	29. French Guiana 4

_**A/N: What? Do you think that **_**I **_**have something to say?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

It's okay. Brazil already complains about Papa constantly, so I'm used to it by now.

oh? No, Surinam and I aren't an item. Guyana would kill me if that happened. She finds it inappropriate. and... so does half of the South American continent, but anyway...

sincèrement

Pricilla

P.S. Oui, it would be even creepier if he stopped.

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla,<p>

Ah, I see then~ what's Brazil's issue with him?

*shrugs* Yes, you are a bit like… _that person_… And if he were to move onto one of my siblings I would castrate him. (No offense)

Anyway would you like to come visit~? Mr. Russia is at my house having tea with me~ ^ ^ He's really nice and –

Why does he keep on asking me to 'become one with mother Russia, da~?' He says that it doesn't mean to sleep with him so what does it mean~?

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Yeah… I would be _awfully _paranoid…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: SEND LETTERS XDD!**_


	30. South Carolina 7

_**A/N: Annnd the insanity continues XDD!**_

…

_((author: you're welcome :D ))_

Misty,

The underwear would only thaw if you left it out too long...and I guess you wouldn't want a freezer full of underwear. Of course I'm worried though, I don't want him hurting you. Alaska's a smart cookie...though I don't know what a pechka is.

Aw thanks sis! I always knew I was best at something.

Well, Louisiana WAS French territory. So of course he would say something like that...maybe Kentucky has Bern hangin out with him too much...hopefully they don't smuggle him in.

Rodney

…

Roddy~

Yes~ that would be most unpleasant. Naw, I can deal with him just fine~ besides I have Francesca by my side~! (My dearest pocket knife from the times when I was a Ganglord~ … Good times~ ^ ^) Yeah, and she is just SO adorable~! Asking me to marry her~ 3 She's my favorite little sister!

… Although I've noticed that nearly all the men around me, aside from France and family have gone missing~ wonder what the deal with that is~!

… I was also French Territory for a while and you don't see ME flaunting it like he does TT . TT

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Would you like to come over for lunch~ Mr. Russia is over and – ah! He'd like me to ask you if you would like to: 'become one with mother Russia like your sister will soon, da~?' (?) I don't get it. Anyway I hope you come over ^ ^… why is Ms. Belarus holding a knife… AH~! Are we going to play another game?

…

_**A/N: Please leave a letter~?**_


	31. Illinois 2

_**A/N: Another letter from Illinois = ) **_

* * *

><p>I don't mind it at all Misty. I think it's kinda cute.<p>

Well...I appreicate that Mom (England) tried with the leash. France should really be caged or something. Sometimes that French Bull Dog (my unique insult) should find someone else to play with.

That's good that you are doing alright Misty. I'm sorry for bringing that French bull dog up...but I'm getting pissed off about him being into you. It's creepy and annoying!

Take care Misty and if he bothers you again...send him my way. I can take care of him

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Ellie~<p>

*blushes* Thank you big sister…

Yes, yes he should be… or better yet neutered *smiles* that would fix a lot of problems~

Thank you! Louisiana and Kentucky are trying to set us up! TT . TT

It's alright~ Mr. Russia is here to help me! He's having lunch with me right now~! Would you like to come over~?

With a Smile~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh, dear~ what will happen to Misty! … Send in a letter and you'll find out… YES I AM SPEAKING TO YOU ANONS! XD**_


	32. France 5

**_A/N: XD_**

* * *

><p>My dearest Misty,<p>

I will not even regard anything else you said in the letter. I will only say one thing- my house, nine o clock, next Wednesday? My bedroom is on the highest floor~ ohhonhonhon~

Ah, you are a silly little thing. Playing hard to get never works~ if you keep doing that, I'll just move on soon~

Hmmm...ah! I just got an idea!

*kisses Misty on the lips and runs away*

Ohhonhonhon! Those star things make my life a lot easier! Now I can harrass you over letter~ ohhonhonhon.

Mon petit cher, you are simply too stubborn for your own good. So silly!

With LOVE,

Francis

* * *

><p>F-French Bastard,<p>

Hell no! Pigs will fly and _hell _will freeze over! … Even I'M not dumb enough to go into a room alone with you… in you domain and with a bed in it to boot! Hell no! I'd have to be drunk to even consider it! … What part of 'my wedding night' don't you understand? And you'd probably be the type for a one night stand - . -…

Then why'd you date mom~? *sticks out tongue* Plus, how much older are you than me! Yes, THOUSANDS so therefore that would make you a pedophile~

*blushes* DAMN YOU THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! GIVE IT BAAACK~~~!

I'll never go on a date with you! NOT EVER – What! That isn't fair Kentucky!... *sighs* fine... I'll... go... on... a... d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DATE. *shivers* with you... Kentucky kidnapped Francesca (my pocket knife... don't ask.) But damn it if you lay a hand on me you will die! ... See you on Wednesday... But I am not going into your house. - . -

Screw you Bastard.

Missouri.

P.S. "Oh, hi Mr. Russia~ what are you doing here~?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OH NOS! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO OUR DEAR MISTY NOW! ... review and find out.**_


	33. French Guiana 5

_**A/N: Another letter from evemiliana =3**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Oh, Brazil just likes to whine~ Whines all the time about being the only South American country that speaks Portuguese.

Well, people like to think of "The Guianas" as sisters, but really, Guyana and Suriname are the only two that are related to each other. They used to be Dutch (Well, Suriname IS Dutch, and Guyana is English) Everyone else finds it inappropriate because they think that Suriname is my sister. Which she ISN'T. Maybe it's because a long time ago we three were Portuguese... Oh, non taken~

Oh, oui! I would like to come visit, mon amour~ Ah, Monsieur Russia is there? Hm, I don't know what that term means...

Oh, and Papa said that you and him were going on a date?

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yeah~ only a couple of my brothers and sisters still do Native American practices… although a lot of us are named after the tribes…

… Eh, but then what about Romano and Spain? Dad and Mom? That doesn't make sense… technically we're all related aren't we?

Yes~ I cannot wait! ^ ^ Really~? Alright, I'll just ask Mr. Russia myself then~

… Unfortunately… I was blackmailed. Louisiana said "One date dear sister and you'll end up head over heels~" … Kentucky is holding Francesca (my dearest pocket knife from my violent days~) hostage; so I can't back up.

… What do you think Pricilla…?

With a Smile,

Misty…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Please leave a letter… TT . TT you people are making Missouri lonely…**_


	34. South Carolina 8

_**A/N: Hello again Irene~**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Oh good! You have Francesca! Maybe I'll buy you a .45 caliber and you can name it Frank. Frank and Francesca...I think it sounds catchy. Yeah...real cute.

That's a good question...I'm blaming Francey pants.

Yes, you were. But girls are smarter than boys Misty. And a he'll of a lot more decent. We walk around without shirts, girls don't do that...well, ladies don't.

Your big bro,

Roddy

p.s. I'll be over there ok? But I'm not becoming one with Mr. Russia...Belarus has knives! I'm on my way...

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy,<p>

Sorry big brother but Francesca is the only pocket knife I need~ … Plus I'm only used to loading _.41 calibers_~ Eh? Am I sensing some sarcasm here brother~? You're probably just jealous because Alaska likes me more than you~ ^ ^

… - . -… Ugh, don't mention that bastard… I have to go on a date with him next Wednesday… KENTUCKY BLACKMAILED ME AND KIDNAPPED FRANCESCA~~~! TTT O TTT

… With a sigh… (Francesca… TT . TT)

Misty

P.S. *sniffles * I can't wait ^ ^ Ah! Look, Alaska is here~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~!**_


	35. Panama 2

_**A/N: Hurray~ another letter from Panama~ = D**_

* * *

><p>Misty! ^^<p>

#24? How did you get that number? Was it coincidence or something?

U.S. doesn't like Russia very much. He never stopped talking about how he hated him back when he finished constructing my canal... a-and personally, R-Russia scares m-me a l-little...

Why do you hate France so much? I never understood anything he said back then when he lived with me though...

Me too! I'd be happy to be your friend! ^^

With a hug,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Dani~<p>

Yes it's a coincidence~ but why would it be?

Dad really hates Mr. Russia for some reason~ something about 'commies' and the 'Cold War'… *blinks* Why? He's a bit confusing at times but other than that Mr. Russia is a good person~ and so is Ms. Belarus~! ^ ^

… He's a pervert and I wish he'd do the world a favor and just _die_ already… Plus, I have to go on a date with him due to Kentucky holding Francesca (my dearest pocket knife~) hostage… - . -…

Wonderful~! ^ ^

With a Smile~  
>Missouri<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: PLEASE LEAVE A LETTER? XD**_


	36. Illinois 3

_**A/N: … I love you all! *shot***_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

You are very welcome *big hug*

Hmm...neutered. That would be nice.

Why would they try to hook you guys up? I don't think it's a good idea. I rather you hook up with someone who understands you rather than just a plaything.

I'm glad Mr. Russia is there. At least I trust him a bit more than I do that French Bull Dog!

I'll come by after I go see Harry Potter. I'm trying to get away from this freaking heatwave! Gah!

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eliza~<p>

Yes indeed it would be a happy day for the universe~ ^ ^

… Unfortunately they have succeeded… I have to go on a date with the French Bastard next Wednesday (Kentucky took Francesca hostage TT . TT Not my favorite pocket knife!)

Yeah~ would you like to come over for tea~? Ms. Belarus and Alaska are here too~! ^ ^

It is really hot outside isn't it~? … I miss winter~~ !

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please leave a letter, da~?**_


	37. France 6

_**A/N: Another one from France! = D**_

* * *

><p>My dearest Misty,<p>

Ohhonhonhon ~! I knew you would come around. I would have to get you drunk for you to consider it..? Well, thank goodness I have lots of wine~!

Hmph. It does not make me a pedophile. And Arthur is simply too mignon for me to ignore.

I will NOT give it back. You'll have to take it back yourself, mon petit enfant!

I certainly like this Kentucky person now...ohhonhonhon~. I am so lucky~ Maintenant, Je suis excité!

See you on Wednesday, mon petit amour!

LOVE,

Francis

P.S- *shivers in fear* you are cruel...

* * *

><p><em>((OOC- You need to tell me how Misty looks like because I am drawing teh fanart. Be happy. :D))<em>

_**I am very happy - w - I did a meme of Missouri on deviant art: Link is here:**_ _**http:/ clampuser101 . deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d3j0w1t (just remove the spaces and you're set~ =3)**_

* * *

><p>French Bastard,<p>

… No. - . -

Yes it does, even more so since I was once a part of your territory you Frenchie idiot. *rolls eyes* There are plenty of other stubborn nations… stay away from the U.S. and go bother Uncle Mattie's provinces! (Canada… above dad…)

How am I supposed to get it back you ass! That was for my first love!

… I hate you both and – no Kentucky I refuse. I am not going to compliment this bastard… NOO FRANCESCA!

… I t-think that Paris…may… sort of… be a beautiful city. Y-You should be… _happy _for having s-such a wonderful country… *blushes* T-this doesn't leave this mail understand!

And remember frog. I will _break your hands _if you try and grope my backside… again.

With wishes for the worst of your health,

Missouri – Ah, screw it. - . -

P.S. What are you on about~? Mr. Russia is harmless, also, he said that he didn't mean to 'become one with mother Russia' in the pervy way. So as much as I hate to ask you, what's it mean then~? As I recall he asked _you_ too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: XD Leave a letter~**_


	38. French Guiana 6

**_A/N: Hello everyone~ _**

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Oui, I guess technically everyone is related to each other. So no matter how you look at it, we're all doing incest somehow.

I just heard from Papa that Russia is scary. But he's never done anything to me to think that he is scary.

Ah, Louisiana? May you tell her that I say Bonjour?

Well, no matter how perverted the world thinks Papa is, he is rather romantic. He isn't called the country of love for nothing.

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla,<p>

Yes… wait, so wouldn't that make us indirectly sisters~? – w –

Eh~? I thought Louisiana was a guy. But yes I'll tell him you said hi~! ^ ^

… Che, now if only he'd stop groping people's asses… - . -

With a smile~

Misty~

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Annd goodbye everyone~ leave a letter on you're way out XD_**


	39. Illinois 4

_**A/N: Guess who's baaack~?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

I could tell you weren't too thrilled with the whole thing (You usually say my full name when you are really pissed). I feel bad for you...I just hope the date isn't too painful.

Tea would be nice. I'll come over right now. I'm sure we will have a good time!

Yea...I hope you are doing alright. I know it's been affecting you too. *extra big hug*

I don't miss winter at the moment (I consider Illinois weather a bit too unpredictable sometimes...especially in Chicago). Not after what happen this past winter...it was a nightmare trying to clean up Lake Shore Drive after that huge snow storm!

With Great Love,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Ellie~<p>

Ah, sorry, just sort of slipped~ … I hate it and I hope Kentucky falls of a cliff TT . TT my poor Francesca…

Wonderful = D – Oh wait… dad just found Mr. Russia in the living room… uuuuh… I'll have to wrap this up~ ^ ^"

Uhg, last year was the worst. TT . TT (for me) Goodness it's every couple years with this! It was a massive snowstorm every week… O . o… up until the middle of MARCH. I-It was a nightmare big sister~~~ TT . TT _3 feet of snow_… it _**never melted**_ *shivers* I was so scared TT O TT!

With a (twitchy) Smile~

Misty…

P.S. … I'm h-holding dad back right now~! Hahaha! *BANG* … He's shooting at Mr. Russia… And Mr. Russia has out his pipe… what do I do? ^ ^"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: DUDUDUUU~ leave a letter! ^ ^ WHO WANTS TO BE AN AMERICA! : D  
><strong>_


	40. Oklahoma 1

_**A/N: Hurray~ we got an Oklahoma!**_

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

So... got a couple of questions. As you probably know we've ALL been going broke around here, so I'm gonna need you to clean up the tornado damage along the Stand Watie Road, sound okay?

I'm sorry about Joplin... I'll try to help out as best I can, because BELIEVE ME, if there's anyone who knows about Tornado damage, it's me. Sigh... anyway.

Well, we should really talk more! I miss you and I would write more if I didn't spend so much time at the library. Or pumping oil...

With love from your dearest younger sis,

Alva Ahyoka Bonnefoy-Jones (Oklahoma)

* * *

><p>Ally~<p>

Yeah, none of you have been visiting lately…

Sure~ =3 Anything for my dearest little sister~ I'll be sure to send you some cleaning crews! Maybe I can come there personally and we can clean up together? ^ ^

Well, it'll probably scar… again… (Joplin used to be somewhere on my back…) But I'm glad that you all worried about me~ a couple months ago I was reaaally surprised when half of you came to visit me!

Yes, well I spend most of my time mining if it makes you feel better~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Missouri M. Jones

P.S. So you never dropped the French Bastard's last name? Just curious~ =3 I did of course.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter =3**_


	41. Michigan 3

_**A/N: ... School supplies shopping is hell O . o**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. I don't know anymore, it's too confusing.

Well since I'm not there to give you a hug to make you feel better, I'll hug you through letter *hug* Haha I should, I'll expand and conquer the Great Lakes!

He probably is, or maybe he's just pissed off at dad for naming his glasses after him.

=)

-Michelle M. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Sis~<p>

*shrugs* Maybe you should try talking to him directly~ ^ ^ That way you'll know his true intentions and you two can have a better relationship~ = D … Preferably as siblings – w –; then again that depends XD!

*hugs back* Thanks Chelly~ and I will support you~ what do you say we bring the idea up with Uncle Mattie and Dad~? = )

Yeah, but I think that he's still mad at me~ *pouts* He hasn't been civil to me since the 1820s… TT . TT I wish he'd talk to me… A-And he still talks to dad too so that isn't it~!

With a Sigh…

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter**_


	42. France 7

_**A/N: Another letter from France~ XD**_

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

This is going to sound absolutely horrid to you, but how in the world did Canada end up on top of America? My Matthieu is not so...ah...aggressive, if you catch my drift. I would feel BAD going after one of his provinces. Besides, all of you states seem to either dislike me or love me, so I'm happy annoying all of you~!

And of course you can get it back- maybe if you kiss me again, it will fix any damage that has been done? Ou est mon amour trop timide~? Ohhonhonhon~

...You make me smile, mon petit amour. It will not leave these letters. I'll promise you that. I know, Paris is a wonderful city and is truly beautiful. At least you don't hate me enough to disregard my cities, non? No need to be so embarrassed~ I know that you are en amour avec moi~

Fiiiiiiiine. Just this once, I will stay away. Unless you suddenly change your mind, of course.

With wishes for you to be in the BEST of health~

Francis

P.S- A nice man...? Oh goodness...mon dieu...

* * *

><p>French Bastard,<p>

… Yes, yes it does sound horrid and perverted. Dunno, just geography you know? For instance *blushes* u-urm… you would top Spain in the geographical sense a-and Mom, Germany, Switzerland and… Feli… - . - ? Would top you… do they? Exactly you bastard! …How dare you make a young lady say such awkward sounding things… ugh… go _away _creepy mental images! I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE UNCLE MATTIE TOPPING DAD! And the _hell _– why would you feel bad? … Okay, let me rephrase *coughs*… _GO. AWAY._

… No. I am not shy, don't you _hear _the insults and curses I throw at you! GOD! It's like talking to a brick wall! …Now I know how mom feels…

I-It had better not! … Since Kentucky is holding Francesca hostage I'll have to agree… but I would have anyway~ Paris is nice~ _unlike __**you**_. I AM _NOT _IN LOVE WITH YOU!

I won't change my mind - . -… See you on Wednesday… *blushes* S-SHUT UP KENTUCKY YOU LITTLE KNOW-IT-ALL BRAT!

Screw you.

Missouri.

P.S. What? What are you talking about~? Ms. Belarus is a nice person too; she plays games with me involving her knives! What was the name… oh yeah! "Hit-the-annoying-state-coming-between-big-brother-and-me"~ See, they are both very nice! So stop being mean to them!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Poor Misty lolzz… please review everyone~**_


	43. South Carolina 9

_**A/N: I love you all~ Marry me~?**_

* * *

><p>Hi! ^^<p>

Misty,

Fine, fine...I'm getting too overprotective aren't I? Jealous? Me? Psh... riiiiiggghhht...I'm everyone's favorite, right? Don't answer that!

What! I don't know if I wanna kill France or Kentucky first...

Roddy

p.s. ...I still brought the boiled peanuts.

* * *

><p>Roddy,<p>

You're _my _favorite Big Brother~ *hugs* I _wove_ you Rod~! ^ ^

Kentucky. He is the _source_ of the problem… he kidnapped Francesca… he will _pay_…

With Plotting Revenge,

Misty

P.S. … Dad found Mr. Russia in the living room. Now I only left them alone for a moment and they somehow got into an anger fueled drinking contest~… what in the – where did they find my good wine and vodka!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … In America…! *shot* Leave a letter, yes?**_


	44. French Guiana 7

_**A/N: A random fact: ZOMG ROMANIA IS NOW CANON IN HETALIA XDD! …I have a Romania OC. :D**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Oui, I guess so!

Well, it's been awhile since I've seen him. And he always looked like a girl to me. So I guess it slipped my mind~ Merci~

Sadly, I doubt Papa would stop doing that... something about it being part of his identity?

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla,<p>

No, it is alright~ I do it sometimes too in all honesty~ ^ ^" … Dad used to be able to pass as a girl back in the 1800s according to Massachusetts…

Ah, just as an afterthought, Louisiana is a pervert (as are a couple of more of my brothers and sisters that used to be French Territory…) Are you a 'pervert' as well~? Just wondering; I could really careless.

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter! = D**_


	45. Illinois 5

**_A/N: Hello again = D_**

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

Don't worry about it...I'm used to it. I think Kentucky was trying (as it may be) in your best interest. Even though he (I think, I haven't seen Kentucky in a while) did it the wrong way.

I think Dad still has the Cold War on his mind whenever Mr. Russia is around. I commend him for trying to change since then...but Dad has got to realize that he is a better person since then.

I know and I felt bad for you. Winters in the Midwest sucks royally sometimes!

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones.

P.S. Well...with two VERY STUBBORN nations at your place...I would recommend stupidly going in the middle. I know it's not the best idea...but it will get the point across. I know both Dad and Mr. Russia won't hurt you because they care for you a great deal.

* * *

><p>Dear Elli~<p>

… Naw~ I'm about 99.9% sure that he did it just to fuck with my head. ^ ^

Hey, your advice worked~ = D … I got a bullet to the shoulder and a cracked skull in the process; but other than that I'm fine~ ^ ^ They apologized over… and over… and over… and over… and over… and over… and _over_.

Even Mr. Russia apologized ^ ^ I think I jumped in at the wrong time~ but Kansas is giving them a good scolding and Alaska is leaking a weird aura again. They all keep fawning over me even though my injures are pretty much healed, (states/nations, remember? ^ ^)

Besides I'm used to this stuff already =3 a couple decades back I was in a gang remember~? A bit nostalgic really~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter, da ze~? ... And maybe a Russia or an America =D?**_


	46. South Carolina 10

_**A/N: *Yawns**_*

* * *

><p>Missssstttyyyyyyy,<p>

Aw! You're so cute! I'm your favorite! *hugs* you're so sweet Misty! Wov you too Misty.

Got it! Kentucky will soon be...fried. Get it? Kentucky Fried Chicken? :D

Roddy

p.s. A drinking contest? Sounds fun actually...hey, we can go raid North's wineries and breweries. She's got some good stuff...

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Yes~ because I love my big brother so much~ 3 Sorry I missed your b-day~ … but to be fair you missed mine 3 years in a row. = ) Aww but I still love you! ^ ^ *hugs back*

You also make the best jokes South~ = D

With Love~

Misty

P.S. Probably not a good idea; I have a very low immunity to alcohol~ ^ ^" I'd faint within the first 3-4 shots ^ ^; or at least completely _smashed_~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *mumbles sleepily* leave a letter...**_


	47. China2 1

_**A/N: … hum… Not sure if this is the same person or not XD oh well, I'll just put it separately just in case I'm wrong~ I don't really mind though. : D**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Missouri- Aru... do you t-think Ivan and Alfred are in a r-relatonship- Aru? I-it's just that they are always together.. and yesterday they were all happy... a-and for some reason, I feel mad about this- Aru...

Er... if Kiku sends you a tape labeled "Pinecones," ... Don't watch it- Aru...

From,

China

P.S- RUSSIA IS IN A DRESS- ARU WTF

* * *

><p>Dear China~<p>

No~ they aren't, in fact I'm sure that Mr. Russia likes you a lot~! ^ ^ More like arguing together, besides, if they were in a relationship I'm about 85% sure that mom *cough*ENGLAND*cough* would either go on a rampage or go suicidal… = /… And as for why they were happy~ that was my fault hahaha~ after I was accidently hurt in one of their fights I made them promise to get along ^ ^"… sorry.

Ah, that is jealousy you're feeling hun~ ^ ^ It happens when you see someone you love with someone else~ ^ ^ at least that's what Kansas told me, anyway… = D. Although she said that I'm too dense/and or optimistic to have this feeling ^ ^"~

Eh~? Is what is it? It's attached to the letter~

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Oh, that. He said that he's taking Poland's advice on asking you out on a date… need I say more~?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again not sure if this is the same China or another one~ please tell me XD… And leave a letter = D**_


	48. France 8

_**A/N: … Hi.**_

…

Dearest Misty,

Non. Perhaps geography wise Feliciano would do such a thing, but logically I top all. OHHONHONHONHON. And if you are such a lady, why do you utter such foul language at your beloved~? What is the word Monsieur Honda uses… ah, it doesn't come to mind. But you get my drift, non?

Ah~ you are most definitely shy~

I wish you would stop denying your love, mon petit enfant. You are looking FORWARD to Wednesday. Don't deny it~ Mon ami~!

Ah, and as a side note, my house, right? I feel as though I'll have people trying to kill me if I go to your home...I've already gotten nasty letters from some of your brothers and sisters...

With all my LOVE,

Francis

P.S- that's so terrifying I can't even begin to imagine it. Your...tendency to be oblivious will get you killed with those people, mon ami...but the oblivious-ness of you makes you cute~ tu es mignon~!

…

French Bastard…

Hah, that's not what Mr. Prussia told me~. YOU AREN'T MY DAMNED BELOVED! Plus it's your own fault… you annoy me to no end…

Did you just indirectly call me a tsundere? - . - And OF COURSE I don't get it, I'm 'oblivious' remember *sticks out tongue*

S-Shut up… *blushes*

…I-I WILL NEVER ACCEPT IT! *fumes* O-of course I'm not looking forward to Wednesday… I'm… I'm _DREADING IT_; y-yes dreading it…!

Okay, whatever, but if you try anything I will _personally _make sure that you will never reproduce again! Yes, that admittedly is not a good call on your part. Word spreads fast in North America; heh, and now around give or take 70 –80% of my relatives want your head right now =3… I love my family.

… Except for Kentucky and Louisiana, those two can go to hell along with you. - . -

With a prayer for your swift demise (preferably before Wednesday),

Missouri

P.S. Kansas says that my body reacts on its own due to instinct to survive; says in a way my body is smarter than my head~ plus Mr. Russia would never hurt me ^ ^~ he's my friend you asshole.

… I have never once wished so much not to have learned French while being one of your territories. *blushes* AND DON'T CALL ME CUTE YOU BASTARD! ONLY PEOPLE I LIKE CAN CALL ME CUTE! (FYI: Everyone but YOU.)

…

_**A/N: Leave a letter XD!**_


	49. England 1

_**A/N: GOOD NIGHT MY PRETTIES~! XDD AND GOOD MORNING TO THOSE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE US/ and or THE WORLD~ =D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Ah, hello. I see that you're writing letters now so I thought I would be polite and write in as well. Not that I don't mind, communicating with Alfred's states and all- wait, that sounds rude. Forget I said that, dear. Um, yes. Oh god, I'm changing the subject before I make things worse...

Misty! Ah ha ha ha! *nervous laugh* It's very nice to be writing you, pet. How have you been? Hopefully, your father hasn't been harassing you or annoying you, because I'll quickly go tell him off if he is.

...okay, I'll get to the point. Are you going out with that foul Frenchman? At the meetings these days, he brags and...if you are, I don't approve! He is a bloody wanker, excuse my language my dear. You'd be best off staying away from him! Trust me, I know. *shudders*

I've been worried about you, pet. Living with Alfred and seeing the French bastard is not a healthy combination. I'll pay for any therapy you need.

Sincerely,

Arthur

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

Hello~ I haven't talked to you since the… er… Civil War… But anyway~ I don't mind, didn't sound rude to me! =3 You are simply stating the truth.

I've been fine~ ^ ^ I've got a terrible heat wave over here but it just rained = D … after two weeks… No, just the opposite actually… he just kind of ignores me. Then only visits when I'm unwell… how could he forget my birthday two years in a row TT o TT~? B-But he came over for tea ^ ^!

… And ended up shooting at Mr. Russia… (remind me to never put them in the same room together, like, _never_…)

Yes unfortunately, Kentucky kidnapped my dearest Francesca… (my pocket knife from my more… violent days~) Believe me when I say I wouldn't go on a date with that French Bastard willingly. No, it is alright, even my tongue slips at times when talking about that… that... _frog_. So does that mean you two aren't an item~? *entire being lights up* Yay~ that means I can set you up with dad without any annoyances/ and or guilty conscience~! And _DEAR LORD _he's been bragging! O . o… Oh well, it's his funeral, because dad's going to get pissed~! Ah! Has he started shooting yet~? ^ ^

Nope. If anyone's going to corrupt me Kansas says that it would be Russia, Belarus, and Alaska~ they are really nice! Ms. Belarus plays games with me and her knives~ Mr. Russia asks me to 'become one' (…?) and smiles ALL the time ^ ^, and Alaska is always asking for me to "Marry me dear sister…". They all have an odd aura but I really don't mind~ =3 … Although for some reason my body reactions on my own, and I get shivers whenever I'm around them~ I wonder why that is…

… Why would Kansas say that I'm denser than dad~?

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HURRAY WE GOT AN ARTIE!… Now if only we could get an America…**_


	50. French Guiana 8

_**A/N: … I decided to post a couple more while I have time =3~!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Ah, he did? That is interesting.

Well, I find the term "pervert" rather offensive. Papa has just taught me a different way of showing affection. Bit for the sake of what you are asking, oui. I am a "pervert". How I loathe that word...

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p><em>((I LOVE Romania's character design! He's so... I can't even describe it.))<em>

_***squeee~* I know! XD he makes me want to glomp a vampire bunny =D**_

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yes! We have paintings and pictures to prove it! Hard to believe how buff he is now~ ^ ^ Well~ dad isn't exactly fat (as he keeps on thinking), just really muscly. This is coming from a daughter who still takes baths with her Daddy now and then~ =3

Ah… well no offense but I'm a bit glad I didn't pick up that 'way of showing affection' up while I was a part of his territory. - . - Again sorry if I'm being rude. Besides, that's the type of way of showing affection that gets you shot at by pissed off family members and kicked in the stomach/ and or alternately (if you are a guy) in the vital regions~

But I don't think of _you _as a pervert~ I just think of your father as one. As long as you don't grope my ass or something I'm cool. Mr. (South) Korea is different though~ he says that 'claiming my breasts' isn't perverted because it's his second nature~ =3

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	51. Paris 1

_**A/N: Hello~**_

* * *

><p>Dearest Missouri,<p>

How are you? My papa, France, is your l'amour these days, non?

Aaah, but I would rather you be mine, Misty! Papa is rough, non? I can help! I am gentle in the ways of l'amour!

I will come save you on your date with Papa! It is at my house! *blows kisses*

Your true l'amour,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

Personification of Paris

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Paris,<p>

_**NO HE IS NOT. **_I hate his Frenchie guts (no offense).

U-Uhm, I-I'm going to disregard that for now~ ^ ^" It is very to talk to you again Paris. How have you been? I haven't spoken to you since the last time the World's Fair was held in Missouri =D

I-I'll have to decline… *blushes* u-uh, Kentucky is holding Francesca hostage (my pocket knife), and is threating to throw them into the Mississippi River… Again sorry, Franny comes first… and dear lord I just realized how close their names are… crap.

You're a very nice person though~ =3 Thanks for the offer~! ^ ^ *hugs*

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Remember, Missouri is oblivious of everything aside from France XD! Leave a letter = )**_


	52. South Carolina 11

_**A/N: HURRAY! I GOT THE SECOND VOLUME OF HETALIA! … In ENGLISH XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

I've been missing your birthday! I feel like a bad big bro now...August 10th right? Please tell me that's not wrong...

:D thank you! Thank you! Maybe I should do that for a living...nah. I would be too hilarious for people to even comprehend.

With huuuugggsssss,

Roddy

p.s. Gah! Why am I so stupid...

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

No you aren't ~ =3 you were the first one to notice me and send me a letter Rods~ ^ ^ And not to worry, it isn't wrong. Besides you weren't the only one~ everyone but Alaska forgot~! (Kansas called the next day and apologized, so did Illinois and Oklahoma~)

Yeah, you should try stand-up comedy big brother~ =D

With a Smile and a Hug~

Misty

P.S. Stop calling yourself stupid! I'll hit you if you say it again. *pouts cutely*

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~?**_


	53. Illinois 6

_**A/N: =D**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Are you ok? Getting a bullet in the shoulder and a cracked skull sounds very painful for a bit. I'm here for you if you need it (in terms of medical care and/or help you smack Dad and/or Mr. Russia into their senses).

I'm not surprised that you took my advice...I'm just surprised that it escalated (sorry...my spelling sucks sometimes) that far. But like I said...Dad and Mr. Russia are two VERY STUBBORN people/nations.

I can tell you were used to this sort of BS. And I think most of us were in a gang at one point or another. Mine just lasted a bit longer than most.

Well, at least you are ok and are in a nostalgic mood (I swear your nostalgic moods are quite infectious sometimes. Don't worry, it's a good thing). I hope everything turns out alright with Dad and Mr. Russia

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

I'm cool~ I've gotten much worse~! Besides we're states remember? Cracked skull was curtsy of Mr. Russia and shoulder was from dad's pistol~ again, I'm alright, in fact I'm already 2/3s healed~! Oh, you don't have to do that~ Alaska kicked dad in the vital regions and beat Mr. Russia with in a half an inch of his life~ ^ ^"

I just happened to jump in at the wrong place at the wrong time. They were already shooting at each other and throwing swings *shrugs* plus they apologized afterwards so it's all well and good. ^ ^

Yeah~ I think it's only the first 20 of us at the top of the crime rate list, right? I think I lasted about~ 11- 15 years~ up until 2008 I think… hummm~… My memory's going~

It seemed like just yesterday I was making deals with the mafia~… calling hits~… selling other people's organs without their consent~… beating traitors~… good times. Good times~ ^ ^

Every thing's fine, I've convinced them not to fight with each other… for at least a week. ^ ^"

With a Smile~  
>Misty M. Jones<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ah… my OC scares me… TT . TT Leave a letter~ : D**_


	54. French Guiana 9

_**A/N: Hello.**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Non, I don't think your Papa is fat. I wonder why he keeps thinking that though...

Oh non, you're not being rude. I remember Argentina got kicked in the vital regions once. By mon petit Surinam. that was a good day. No one really likes Argentina.

Oh non, I wouldn't do that. In public anyway... *cough* anyway, I remember South Korea did that to me once. It was weird.

Oh, did you talk to mon frère Paris? may you please tell him I say Bonjour?

sincèrement,

Pricilla

((frère-brother))

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

*shrugs* Maybe he's just self-conscious~? Well we don't have to worry about him going anorexic =3 He couldn't stop eating junk food if he tried~ in all honesty neither could I… or any of my siblings~ Unfortunately it's a side effect from so many of our citizens being addicted to junk food :D

Ah~ I see, it is pretty weird at first (when he does it out of the blue) but you just learn to ignore it and all's well and good~ ^ ^ … But Mr. Korea stopped visiting me saying "Your plains are too flat" I don't understand but it makes me feel depressed for some reason… *goes to emo corner*

Of course~ = )

With a Smile~

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ XD**_


	55. Virginia 1

**_A/N: ... = D... 3 the reviewers~ and the anons, you are all awesome~ = )_**

* * *

><p>Missouri! Hey!<p>

How are you doing? There's a huge heatwave over here, but it seems to be cooling down... thank God. How's the weather over there?

I'm bored as Hell, trapped inside. What about you? Any ideas of fun indoor activities? I'm trying to avoid Maryland. That conceited assface.

Sincerely,

Elinor Jones

State of Virginia

* * *

><p>Dear Virginia,<p>

I'm doing alright~ = D Ugh… it's a 100 degrees every day over here big sister… It's only rained twice in _three weeks_... even the _animals _are digging holes and going into hibernation; the point~ it is too hot to even go swimming~ ^ ^"

Its gets sooo boring, all I do is check the news and clean… _clean_… I've broken half my dishes TT . TT and I have cuts and all over my hands while trying to cook…

Ah~ but writing letters to everyone is fun~ = )

Why? Are you mad at big brother?

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter ^ ^**_


	56. Panama 3

_**A/N: *hisses* THE SUUUNNN~~!**_

* * *

><p>Misty!<p>

I don't have the slightest clue! ^^;

Because he is huge! HUGE! A-And I think h-he grows a few f-feet taller when he gets a-angry...

And Belarus threw knives at Sister Philippines once... t-that wasn't very nice...

*blink* On a date? With France? Um... no offense but... is that pocket knife really worth it? I mean, it's France we're talking about...

Yay~! ^^

With happiness,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Dear Dani~<p>

Naw~ he just looks tough~ =3 Mostly I think he's just teasing people~ honestly, I don't know what everyone is on about~! *huffs*

Ah~ so she plays games with Ms. Philippines too? She plays that game whenever me and Mr. Russia talk to each other (for some reason Mr. Russia never wants to play though…) she calls it "Hit-the-annoying-state-coming-between-big-brother-and-I"~

YES. IT. IS. Francesca is my dearest friend, my companion, my _love_! And I_** swear**_ if Kentucky throws her into the Mississippi…

_HE. WILL. DIE…_

*coughs* I apologize for that~ I get nostalgic sometimes~ back when I was pretty violent up until 2008~ ^ ^"

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

The State of Missouri

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ =3**_


	57. America 1

_**A/N: Yaaay~! We got an America! = D Now who want's to be a Russia~? XDD  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Sup Misty! You're awesome Dad here!<p>

I've been pretty busy lately, but I decided to grace you with my heroicness by writing you a letter!

So how are ya? I heard that you're fraternizing with Frenchmen, though. Is that really true! Dude seriously, they're DISGUSTING! Ugh, I get the chills when I even think about my daughter with some frog! Uh, I mean, French dude, person, thingy…whatever. *blushes*

ANYWAY! I say you should be careful with those perverts! They're evil! Which is like the opposite of heroic, which is bad! You should be heroic like me by STAYIN' AWAY FROM THOSE BED INTRUDERS!

The coolest hero EVVAH!

America

* * *

><p>DADDY~!<p>

I haven't seen you since your birthday~ ^ ^ I haven't talked to you (in a decent conversation) since… 2005 maybe…? I don't know… but DADDY~! *glomps* you are my hero~

TT . TT Yes it is true… Make Kentucky give back Francesca (my pocket knife) He's keeping her hostage so now I have to go on a date with French Bastard… can't you get rid of him preferably with your chainsaw~? *smiles*

*salutes* Understood dad! Perverts are bad! Stay away from them! = D… B-But the French Bastard is a stalker… - . - And I think he's after Mom… *cough*IGGY*cough*

…

*glomps again* I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU~!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter, aru~?**_


	58. Czech Republic 3

_**A/N: Why am I only getting OCs XDD Not that I mind, you guys. Are . EPIC. O . o… Gosh darn it people become countries and become one with Russia! MUHAHAHAHA~!**_

_**Rei-Chama: I apologize in advance, my cousin is on a sugar high. *bows***_

* * *

><p>Ahoj Misty,<p>

I don't mind you calling me by my human name.

It can get annoying, but he does it anyway. I guess he feels like when people are feeling down, his smiling, and cheery attitude may cheer up the sad person...?

Well...Like Feliciano, Belize will come into my house without warning, or knocking. Even if I lock all the doors and windows, he still gets in. He tells the worst jokes ever, and his laugh can sometimes match the loudness of Alfred's'. He is really oblivious, and acts like an idiot. I guess this how Lovino feels when Antonio is around. Stress, annoyance, anger, and everything in between.

Slovakia...this I'd rather wait.

Compliments are better than insults. I think the whole world can deal without him trying to get into peoples' pants.

Korea...*Shivers*

With a small happy smile,

Verushka (Czech Rep.)

P. I need one. I just replaced that door a week ago from Slovakia braking in. Now I get a new one. T.T

* * *

><p>Dear Verushka~<p>

Thank you very much~ ^ ^

Not to me~ maybe to Kansas… and a majority of the world… but it's a bit refreshing don't you think~? But what I don't like about it is that he still smiles even when he's in pain… not to mention when he has a fever… and also… *rambles on worriedly*

*snaps out of it*

O-OH! I'm sorry~ ^ ^"Ah, but don't you still like him as a friend anyway~ = ) Because if you compare yourselves to Mr. Italy Romano and Mr. Spain that would mean that he just irritates you at points. Wouldn't that make you… what is the word… frienmies~? Oh well, you can disregard that~ I was just thinking aloud~ ^ ^" I hope that you didn't take offense…

Alright~ I don't mind~ = )

Yes~ I don't really mind either way though~ = D Kansas says that I can't tell the difference anyway. =3

Eh, Mr. Korea can be nice. =3 And he's a nice person to talk to in your free time~

Hey? Did you know that the world originated in Korea~? I didn't~ = D!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

The State of Missouri

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … I hate summer math. TT . TT somebody burn all the work books in the world! XDD … Leave a letter please… =3**_

_**Rei-Chama: *whispers* don't listen to her… /she's crazy/! Anyway nice meeting you all = D!**_


	59. Paris 2

**_A/N: Hello~ XDD again..._**

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

Ohonhonhon, "Franny"? You two even have nicknames for each other! Soon you'll be *censored* and *censored*ing everywhere!

Oui, I have been good~ spreading l'amour is harder with Papa fawning over you, ohonhonhon~

Let me know how the date goes!

Love love love,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

… No, I will never call him anything other than 'French Bastard' and that is that. I was speaking of my dearest pocket knife Francesca~ *smiles dreamily* I hope that Kentucky is polishing her properly… oh dear what if she rusts *worries*

… *finally registers the last comment*…

…

…

*flushes* J-Jean! Who taught you such perverted language~ K-Kansas says that it is improper for a young (are we considered young…?) lady to consider such things! *stutters and fumes* Big brother Tennessee says that I should never say that *flustered*… And I wouldn't do any of those things until my wedding night *blushes*

_Yo, Kentucky here, please excuse my baby sis here, she's sexist and is always nice to girls (how unfair is that!) and oblivious to everyone else… my sister is an idiot yes?_

Fu –… SCREW OFF KENTUCKY! AND THE CORRECT TERM IS FEMINIST! *fumes*

… Alright, if it will make you happy… - . - I guarantee to all of you who think otherwise that I'm _not _going to fall in love with him.

_Yes she will..._

**_SHUT UP KENTUCKY!_**

With a Sigh~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	60. Illinois 7

_**A/N: Hello my dears~ how are you all lolz~? I'm feeling awesome tonight (or is it 'good morning' to some of you~? XDD)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

I'm still sorry I forgot about your birthday. I do tend to forget a lot of things sometimes. I'll try to make it up to you by the time your birthday actually comes.

Getting back on track...I should thank Alaska for whooping their asses. It must have felt good for a few seconds.

Why am I not surprised that they got into a fist fight before all that BS happened. At least I'm glad they got the good sense to be sorry for what they did.

I know the crime rate in Chicago alone is not going down anytime soon...I'm sorry to say. But then again, Chicago was the home of Al Capone for a bit...so why should I be surprised.

I think I still have that slight scar from the St. Valentine's Day Massacre somewhere. Man was that bloody!

Well, I'm glad you are fine and they stopped fighting...for now. If you need any help with those two...just let me know! I love you so much that I named a city after your most populated city (well...it's technically east of St. Louis...but still!)

With Great Affection,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

I really don't mind very much =3 besides, Alaska always remembers~ ^ ^ the dear always comes with a bouquet of black (it's possible, apparently~) roses! ^ ^ Awww and she keeps on asking me to marry her~ so cuuuttte~~~! 'Marry me big sister, let us become one…' awww~~~ too bad she's shot up over the years~ Alaska's taller than me now~! D:

And I'm happy~ I hope that you guys can make it this year~ I'd even be content with a phone call~ ^ ^

Yes… but I myself have calmed down considerably~ ^ ^ … I don't know about Big Brother Nevada though… (he's _#1_...) And though I haven't seen him in a while… ugh, he used to be really scary TT . TT Has _he_ calmed down yet? O . o

Yikes, I still have a scar on my back from that time my capital burned down… *sighs* I miss Jefferson city… I haven't seen him since 1911 *glooms*

Yes, but the best choice would probably be to keep them as far away from each other as possible… ^ ^" Thanks Big Sister~ you're the best = )

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Good bye~ leave a letter on your way out~ = D**_


	61. South Carolina 12

_**A/N: Hey again. = )**_

* * *

><p>Misty!<p>

Aw, you're too nice to your big bro! Not that that's an issue. Yes! My observational skills are coming through! I'm going to be the first to tell you 'happy birthday!' I've already called it! So if someone else tells you 'happy birthday' before I do, it doesn't count...

I should try stand-up comedy...I do like trying new things.

With an even bigger bear hug!

Roddy

p.s. Yes ma'am! What if North calls me stupid?

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

Eh~ but we're family~ we are supposed to be nice to each other, right~? That's what Oregon always says… until she forgot about me too… B-But I got it~ =3 you called it big bro~! ^ ^

Yes you should~ I'd come to every show if you did~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. *shrugs* I donno~ Kansas calls me a dense idiot all the time, and I don't think she says it to be mean~ =3 So maybe it's a pet name of sorts~?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … *looks at clock* **_

_***reads: 1:43 in the morning***_

_***heads desk* good night everybody… *snores* Lea…ve…. a… letttt….errr…... *snores***_


	62. Canada 1

_**A/N: Ugh, guys… I think I'm going to die… as soon as I let my dog out about 10 minutes ago I saw him sniffing at something… my first clue should have been the HORRIFYING smell… So naturally (holding my breath) I walked over and lo and behold a severed chipmunk head O . o I immediately screamed my head off but STILL! WFT WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANIMAL DOES THAT BS! It wasn't my dog; he would have taken the head too… so **_**_what!_**_** Dear lord I'm going to puke… (sorry any unwanted mental images this paragraph may have caused you BUT DAMN IT YOU'RE ALL PUKING WITH ME! TT . TT) Anyway we got a Canada~… yay~~….**_

* * *

><p>Dear Niece,<p>

Is it true that you and Papa are going on a date, eh? I cannot believe it, eh. Papa has been bragging about his petit amore finally giving in to his l'amore, eh. I always believed you to be stronger than that, eh. YOUNG LADY! Alfred! Please no! *America shoves himself into the desk that Canada is writing at* You will not go to that frog's place and you will stop with the Russia business! I will not stand for it because I am the hero! Oh shit here comes France! Bye sweetie, I love you! SHIT! NO FRANCE THAT'S MY- *CENSORED* Well, Papa got Alfred to go away *glances uneasily at France* although he is making me nervous, eh. PAPA NO! NO! NOT THERE! PAPAAAAAA! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY STOP TOUCHING ME THERE, EH! NO, EH! DON'T PUT THAT IN THERE, EH! Crap, he got me pregnant, eh. Well you're gonna have a new cousin, eh. Escuze moi, but I need to go barf as Papa put things in my mouth that do not belong there, eh.

Your loving uncle,

Matthew 'Canada' Williams

* * *

><p>Uncle Mattie~<p>

… I didn't _give in _to anything…! Kentucky stole my precious pocket knife, Francesca and is now threatening to toss her into the Mississippi River… TT . TT

Oh, hello dad~ = )

But daddy~ the French Bastard is a separate matter, but Russia is a nice person~! I wish you two would get along... I love you too~ 3

...

…

O . o…. u-U-U- UNCLE MATTIE! DAD! GAH~ WHY THAT _**CHEATING **_–I-I mean h-horney… BASTARD! AHHH! Hang in there Uncle Mattie! He got you pregnant… WTF, how is that even possible? What 'things'? *blinks curiously*

Anyway, not to worry, I'll make sure that wine sucking bastard takes responsibility… ah~ what are you going to name the baby~ ^ ^?

With a (twitchy) Smile,

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Leave a letter please… and pay your respects to the dead chipmunk…**_


	63. French Guiana 10

_**A/N: ...**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Ah, okay. Why do so many of your citizens like junk food anyway?

Um...what he MEANS is *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED* do you understand now?

Merci.

sincèrement,

Pricilla

((Had to show her Frenchness somehow~ that, and I felt like censoring for no reason~))

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

No clue; but it's very addictive~ =3 personally though, I prefer Burger King over McDonald's~

*glooms* so I'm flat chested…? Like Ms. Liechtenstein…? A-AND ALSO! Y-YOU SHOULDN'T USE SUCH CRUDE LANGUAGE! T-Tennessee says that it's unbecoming… I think that's why he gets mad when I curse~

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	64. America 2

_**A/N: *is still traumatized***_

* * *

><p>MISTY~! XD<p>

Yeah, wasn't the party just awesome! I've kinda had tons of work to do since 2005, with saving the world and all, but I still luvs all of my states!

And of course I'm your hero! I'M EVERYONE'S HERO! *huggles back*

Dude, is that right? I'm totally going have to kick Kentucky's butt if that's the only reason you have to go on a friggen' date…that /is/ the only reason you're going, right?

*Starts chainsaw* Already on it~!

:D Good girl! *Ruffles hair* And if he keeps bothering you, just let me know, I'll be there immediately! Well, at least after I eat some McDonalds! ^ ^

...

H-he…HE'S AFTER IGGY! NOBODY MESSES WITH IGGY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! …Except me of course~!

I love seeing you too! *huggles again*

With Yummy Cheeseburgers!

America

* * *

><p>Dad,<p>

I love you too~ you are awesome dad~! ^ ^ Of course you're the hero~ you always help everyone out~ =3

Please do. He's been really mean! *puppy eyes* he's trying to set me up with French Bastard and – … *blushes* WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON ASKING ME THAT! D-dam –… darn it I-I'm not in denial Kentucky, shut uuuup~~~ *sniffles*

… I'm not a tsundere… TT . TT

Alright~ I will = )

He's after _everyone_… - . - And of course~ so how are things going between you two~?

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ = )**_


	65. Paris 3

_**A/N: I just realized that I accidentally took two text books home over the summer… oops. XDD**_

* * *

><p>Dearest Misty,<p>

What, your father did not tell you the joys of *censored*ing and *censored*ing?

Till you are married? But you do not know who to marry until you've tried everything on the menu, non? *wink wink*

Oh, speaking of the menu, are you still eating the trash that passes for food in your country? I should educate your palate, ohonhonhon~

L'amour,

"Jean" Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Jeanne~<p>

… No, I was raised differently (thank the gods…!) Dad bought the Louisiana Purchase before me and the French Bastard ad too much contact~ although I still remember how to speak French unfortunately… But I dropped the 'Bonnefoy-Jones' about a decade after and just went with Jones~ = )

*blushes* Y-yes when I'm married! I will admit that the date with your dad wasn't… *blushes* terrible… But I refuse to sleep with anyone until my wedding night and that's that.

… _Yeah she's really stubborn… once she's decided on something she's dead set on it no matter what…_

_**KENTUCKY… Shut your MOUTH! **_

*coughs* Anyway, yeah, it's kinda a huge part of the economy so we're stuck with it~ =3 Not that I mind but its pretty good stuff if you grew up on it~ ^ ^ Sure~ but let me warn you, all food tastes the same to me~ ^ ^"

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter… button's down there… seriously I know there's 1,000 some of you out there! *pouts***_


	66. Canada 2

_**A/N: *currently listening to random 'Annie' musical numbers***_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

He made me eat snails, eh. I don't know what I'll name the baby or how I even got pregnant, eh. Any ideas for names, eh? Alfred, quit rubbing my belly, eh! . Russia worries me though, he always sits on me at meetings, eh. Alfred won't quit rubbing my belly and now Papa has started too, eh... CRAP! I've got to go they're fighting over my belly, eh!

Your uncomfortable uncle, Matthew 'Canada' Williams +1

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Mattie~<p>

*eye twitch* That's… wonderful. How about Francesca~ ?

… Also wonderful~ that means that everyone loves you =3~! And tell me if the French Bastard runs off on you or something… so help me I will commit a _**bloody murder**_.

With a Smile~

Misty

_P.S. from Kentucky: Little sis is pretty pissed right now, looks like she's going to kill something; not even the Commie family is coming near her (Alaska is putting a curse on Francis…) _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	67. New York 1

_**A/N: GOOD MORNING~ : D**_

* * *

><p>Misty~<p>

Hey, it's New York here! Just writing to make sure you haven't died from heat stoke yet~!

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

Nope I haven't~ It rained today~ = ) How have you been big sister?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter 3**_


	68. Michigan 4

_**A/N: Yo.**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

GAHH! JE DESOLEE! I TOTALLY AM SORRY THAT I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY! Is there any way I can make up for it?

Me talking to Ohio directly, hahaha, in your dreams, that will never happen. It'll be like a demon from hell came up to earth and is trying to give Mom to France!

Maybe he just has a general dislike for you, because you're so much awesomeer than him~!

-Michelle

* * *

><p>Dear Michelle,<p>

It's fine really, it was just you =3! It'd just be nice to get a phone call once in a while~

Yeah~ ^ ^" You might me right… But you should still try~! = )

… Eh~? But I still want to be able to talk to my little bro though… *pouts*

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	69. South Carolina 13

_**A/N: : D…**_

* * *

><p><em>an: wow, a severed chipmunk head? That's horrible! At least you didn't find your pet gutted on your porch...that happened to me one morning._

_**Ugh, I'm glad about that too ^ ^" I'm so sorry… I'm the squeamish type…**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Yeah, we're supposed to...but it doesn't always happen. Because siblings do mess with each other.

Aw, you would? I would save a special seat just for you! You could even pick it out!

Roddy

p.s. Hmm...Maybe it kind of is. Like not something to be mean but you know...just like 'You idiot' 'oh I love ya too!'

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

Ah~ Like how I usually tease Texas about delaying his statehood~?

Aw~ thanks! Really? I'd pick one in the very front row~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. Yep~ that's exactly what I talking about, kind of like with Mom and Dad, or Mr. Spain and Lovi~ = )

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter**_


	70. France 9

_**A/N: Hurray~ It's France again!**_

* * *

><p>Mon cher Misty,<p>

Forgive me, mon petit enfant. We have not spoken in so long. Ever since Wednesday, non? Ah, yes, it was very fun that day, even though I have been receiving hate mail and phone calls from other countries...mon Dieu...what an annoyance...

Remember that white shirt I wore to our lovely date~? It still is stained from the wine you threw at me when I offered some to you~ But it is okay! Now it will remind me of you forever more, mon ami.

Ah. Yes. My explanation for not writing you sooner.

...you see, mon cheri, I have set you up! Ohhonhon! My precious Mattiue showed me the letter you sent him in reply- seems like you were pretty upset with that I was with someone else. Oh, I love you so! Many hugs and kisses to you, mon petit enfant!

Wednesday was so much fun~ But when I leaned in to kiss you, you slapped me away~ my feelings were quite hurt, you know. I didn't do anything perverted that whole night! Well...unless you don't count the fact that I slipped a condom into your pocket...but you didn't notice...oh well.

Now, please admit your love to me soon that way other nations will stop harassing me. It's quite bothersome...

With much love, mon Chou,

Francis

P.S- Tell Monsieur Kentucky I have many thanks for him~! Ohhonhonhon!

* * *

><p>… French Bastard…<p>

I c-could really care less! *huffs* Screw off forever ya' damned Frenchie! *blushes* … I-It wasn't a terrible date…

Did I mention how much I love the world~? ^ ^

Do you have any idea how many things were wrong with that sentence? Oh, that's right~ You don't because you are a pervert… J-Just hand wash it with some bleach and let it sit for a couple of days; the stain should come out.

AND YOU _WERE _TRYING TO GET ME DRUNK YOU BASARD!

… I-I could really care less either way, you can be with anyone you want! I-I could really care less! *huffs* A punch in the stomach French Bastard~ And another thing… WHY ME!

Of course I slapped you. Why _wouldn't _I? *smiles* … YOU DID WHAT! *blushes* THE HELL! W-W-W-WHY!

That probably won't change anything you bastard~ And –

_Hey! You didn't say it!_

No Kentucky I'm not doing that.

_Yes you are! As your big brother and holder of your pocket knife I order you to say it!_

… No.

_*holds Francesca over meat grinder*_

*growls*

…

….

…...

I-I-I-I h-had fun…... Francis…

*blushes and hides face*

M-Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Kukukukukuku… leave a letter**_


	71. England 2

_**A/N: … In USUK~ : D oops wait I meant America… Never mind USUK FOREVER~ XD!**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Heat wave, hm? Well, it is that time of her again. What a shame. And we haven't talked in a while, have we? *nervous laugh* Oh, you know how it is, being a country and all...

Ignores you, huh...ah, well...I guess he may have learned that from me...my apologies. And he what? God, I wish that man would be more polite...shooting at someone at tea time is RIDICULOUS! I will be having a very serious lecture with him later on, just you wait.

Hm. Tell me about it. I am honestly sorry for you, pet. Although, if you ARE in love with him, I can always kill him. Or get Alfred to kill him...w-what? Together? *blush* That's ridiculous! I would never be with some hamburger-eating, lazy, self-centered, handsome- O-OH! IGNORE THAT LAST PART! I-I wasn't talking about Alfred! I was talking about, er, the weather. Bloody handsome, the sun is! Ah ha ha! Am I right, pet?

And yes. The bastard has been bragging. Alfred has tried to kill him already. I think he's gone mad. Maybe if he kills the bastard, I can put his remains in a meat pie. Ha ha, enjoyable thoughts, right?

Hm...I have heard that you are communicating with Ivan and his...family. Well, whatever company you see fit, I guess...um...don't marry Alaska, please...don't 'become with Russia'...it means that he wants you to become part of Russia, dear. And your father wouldn't be too happy with that, now would he? Oh, and regarding the shivers you feel around them- it's called fear, love. Fear. A human's most interesting instinct. Perhaps it is a sign that you should listen to your father...

Denser than Alfred? I'm not too sure either...Alfred is pretty dense...

From,

Arthur

England

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

... Yeah, I can't even go outside. Ah~ yes it must be difficult to be a nation yes?

Ooooh most likely, ^ ^" well he still leaves us to our own business so I don't mind~ (no offense intended). Yes, but I think that they're about even~ Mr. Russia pulled out his pipe during tea time~ (why do you prefer tea?)

*sputters* W-What! O-Of course I'm not! … Go ahead and kill the bast –… the _pervert_ either way is fine with me~ *smiles* Damn frog making my heart pound… *grumbles*

Humm I don't think that it's a good idea mom~! You silly thing you'd get _caught _^ ^~

Ah~ and if you are wondering about the 'mom' thing (even though my actual 'mom' is technically Spain) it is because you are going to get married to dad of course~ so therefore that would make you mom~ ^ ^ Nihon-san, Ms. Hungary, and I have made an alliance to set you two up even if we _die _trying~! In our next plan we have decided to lock you both in a tiny closet together for a couple hours and – OW~!

…

Ms. Hungary just hit me for revealing 'trade secrets' to you…

T-The sun is nice isn't it~ hahahaha…

Oh, so that's what it means~? *shrugs* oh well. And as for Alaska, I can't marry my sister… NO MATTER HOW ADORABLE SHE IS~~~ X3

… _Sure, if you can call a six-foot-Commie-Amazon with a weird purple aura around her (god forbid) _cute _be my guest._

Shut it Kentucky. Or I will _break you_.

*coughs* Fear? Ah~ like how I feel whenever Nevada goes off his rocker? = )

I know~ what could ever give her that idea! *pouts*

I love you mom~,

Misty M. Jones

P.S. What is this "Atmosphere" that everyone is one about? Is it a book~? Can I borrow it~? = D

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as often XD It's been a busy week.**_


	72. Illinois 8

_**A/N: Hello. Me again… our air conditioner went out… TT O TT**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Black Rose sounds like a lovely gift. Alaska is so cute when she wants to be.

I'll come by for your birthday this year. I'm not sure what to get you (other than food) so far. Maybe if Kentucky throws your beloved knife into the Mississippi, I'll make sure to grab it and bring it back to you.

I worry about Nevada sometimes. He gets a bit too wild for me sometimes. I'm not sure if he will ever calm down.

Try having a big burn mark from having an entire city burn down! I still don't understand how the O'Leary's cow come into the picture.

I'll keep an eye on Dad if you keep an eye on Russia. I think that's a fair trade… for now.

You are welcome Little Sister...I just try to be nice.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

I know right~ X3 Just because she's tall doesn't mean she's scary~!

Alright~ = D So many people are remembering my birthday this year! I feel so loved~ 3

Yeah… he can be scary at times… I wonder where he got such a short temper from… - . -"

Yes… but at least you didn't lose your capital… it's already rebuilt but Jefferson City won't appear again… *worries worries* I hope he's alright. I haven't seen him in a century…*frowns*

Alright~ thanks big sis~ =3 you are _all_ way to kind to me~

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: :D leave a letter!**_


	73. Czech Republic 4

_**A/N: Hahahaha… Hi~ I'm on a sugar high~ … again.**_

* * *

><p>Ahoj Misty,<p>

Yeah. I wonder how he can get hurt, and still smile. Alfred is surprising sometimes.

Frienimies? Maybe with Belize, but not Slovakia. We used to be until we split up, but she I get into brawls a lot. Once in a World Conference she picked up a chair (in which RUSSIA was sitting in still), and chucked him/it at me.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I have to go. My window was punched in.<p>

With a wary grin,

Verushka (Czech Rep.)

* * *

><p>Dear Verushka~<p>

Yes~ but every time he does it around Mom *cough*IGGY*cough* mom ends up crying and calls him an idiot~

Yikes… well, maybe you two should at least try to get to the point where you don't attempt to kill each other? Throwing chairs is dangerous~ *worries worries*

Ah… um good luck with that then~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello~ = D Leave a letter~**_


	74. New York 2

_**A/N: XD**_

* * *

><p>Misty~<p>

Yay~! I thought I would. It was way to ** hot! I was at the beach all day, working on my tan!

I'm fine. Just the normal stuff going on here. I beat Devin (Mass) at some racing game today though. He was pissed.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p><em>((NIL: -_-;; it's 10:38 P.M here...))<em>

_**Really~ wonderful : D I'm on vacation! (well was...)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

… Ugh. It's too hot to _swim_…

Really~ Can you tell him I said hey?

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: =3 Leave a letter~ **_


	75. Panama 4

_**A/N: PRAISE THE (yaoi) GODDESSES ABOVE (on the internet) MY DAD FIXED OUT AIR CONDITIONER! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

R-Really? O-Okay... i-if you s-say so...

W-Well... Philippines wasn't very happy to play... she got very very scared of her... a-and my big brother says that Ms. Belarus is a psycho and that I shouldn't go near her...

Um... you'll dive into it to get her back?

Oh... um... if you need help with that, you could ask my capital city... she, uh... has a little bit of experience on that...

D-Don't worry~! I get that time relapsing happens a lot, and it can get countries\cities\states\territories into acting unlike themselves! ^^

With another smile,

Dani \ Panama

* * *

><p>Dear Dani~<p>

Yeah, she can be a bit odd at times. For some reason I get shivers down my spine more than whenever I'm around Mr. Russia when she's near~ I still really like her though = ) And she seems to have a similar relationship with Mr. Russia like Me and Alaska~! ^ ^ I think the both of them are so cute~ "Marry me…" AWWW~! But Kansas says I can't… *pouts*

Yes~ I would! ^ ^ But the problem is that she'd begin to rust if I don't find her fast enough… *frowns* I wouldn't want to risk that… a-and what if she gets e-eaten by a _fish_! *panics panics*

Ah~ I see, but dad's punishing him right now so I think that we're about even~ ^ ^

_HELP ME…_

Shut up Kentucky! And give me back Francesca!

_Hummm~ let me think about that… nope ^ ^_

FUUUUUUU –

*deep breath*

I can't wait to hear from you again = )

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ : D**_


	76. Canada 3

_**A/N: … it's 2:00 in the morning… **__**why am I still up**__**! **_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

That's a lovely name, eh. Papa says that he likes it because it came from you, eh what's that about? I don't understand Papa... I hope he won't run out on me, eh. At the next world meeting I'll have to be extra careful of Russia because somehow I'm further along than possible, and turns out it's twins! Eh! I'm in deep trouble with them and NO PAPA I WILL NOT EAT THAT! I DON'T *Censored*ING CARE IF YOU THINK THE BABIES WILL LIKE IT! Alfred I can't eat that either it'll kill them, no I don't think you could save them... .; eh...Dad? *Arthur starts writing on the letter* Don't worry my dove, I will take care of my poor misguided son. I hate that wanker that got him, although he is the father of my children... I'll be going now I need to make Matthew lunch Dad...Well SHIT! I think Dad just poisoned me...

your loving, dying uncle,

Matthew 'Canada' Williams +1

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Mattie~<p>

… That's no fair Uncle Mattie TT . TT This has got to be the weirdest joke you've ever pulled on me! Shame, shame! *pinches* The French Bastard told me.

Now MOM'S in on it! … I would hope you would guide him. Ah… I really wouldn't I don't have a sense of taste but I think Uncle Mattie does~ ^ ^"

AH! U-UM! E-even if you were pregnant you most _definitely _aren't anymore… M-mom's cooking has been known to wipe out entire RACES… G-GAH! U-uncle Mattie don't die! I love you! D =

With Fear for your Life!

Misty

P.S. _Yo, what are you givin' us in your will~? Oh! Can I have Alberta? _

Stop being so insensitive Kentucky!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	77. China 4

_**A/N: :3**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Ni-hao, Missouri- Aru. Russia is s-stalking me again- Aru... I said 'no' to him when he... er.. 'asked me out'-aru.. He got sort of sad-Aru.

I'm just afraid he is going to try to rape me- Aru... aiyah..

Um.. oh yeah, have you heard from America lately-Aru? He missed the last World meeting.. he keeps saying the 'Zombie apocalypse' is happening soon, and he is now in Japan, looking for their government leaders- Aru... -.-''

He's going to get in so much- W-WAIT...

Aiyahhh- Ivan is getting 'closer'... He won't stop ringing the doorbell- Aru...

Sincerely,

Wang Yao ((China))

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

Ah~ he probably was a little sad~ he spent like a month planning out the date ^ ^" then he was going to propose to yoooo – uhhh…

…

Disregard that. ^ ^"

No he won't *waves hand dismissively* he's a bit tall and people say he's scary but he's also a good person~ He loves you a _WHOOOOLLLE _lot you know ^ ^!

Ah… not that again… s-sorry he's been watching '28 days later' again, and Mr. Japan sold him the rights to 'Highschool of the Dead'~ ^ ^" So sorry if he's freaking you guys out~ Ermmm I'll ask D.C. to knock some sense into him… again… don't worry this happens about every other decade… - . -" Should pass soon~

Just let him in *shrugs* he isn't scary~ he probably just wants to talk to you~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	78. Deideichan111 1

_**A/N: ZOMG A **_**PERSON**_** WROTE TO US! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri!<p>

My name is Amber and I'm Holly's big sister! We love you! Will you come to my wedding at Motaku? I would love to see you there! Holly says please Missouri will you come to my b-day on Dec. 31st. Sorry she's only four and a half!

Your loyal citizen,

Amber 'Deidei-chan111' and Holly

* * *

><p>Dear Loyal Citizen…<p>

O . o H-how? … U-Um hello~ ^ ^ I love you guys too~ I love all of my citizens = )!

I don't know… Kansas said I can't associate with humans *pouts*… But I send you my best regards Ms. Amber~! Wow Holly~ what a wonderful birthday you have! ^ ^ Ah, but December is a long way away~!

I'm so happy to be loved~!

With a Smile,

Your very own State of Missouri = )

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~?**_


	79. America 3

_**A/N: … Good night - . -…**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

D'aww, shucks, I feel so loved! And I love you too :) Yeah, I try my best out there, but it doesn't seem like everyone likes that sometimes. 3 Maybe they're jealous? Yeah…that's it.

I'm so sorry, just so you know. I totally couldn't find Kentucky in time for that date, though I'm punishing him right now. The hero…kinda failed this time, huh? You didn't get molested by that creep, did you? D:

I was just asking to be sure! I totally believe you, because it's totally impossible to be attracted to France I the first place. It's all good~!

Hey, what's a tsundere, anyway? I heard Japan call me that one time, and I'm lost. :D Is it a nickname?

…B-between me and A-Arthur…? I don't g-get why everyone keeps asking me that. *blushes* I mean…I'm…h-he's mean, and old…but guess I've always t-thought…that he's k-kind of…o(/ )o…UGH, LIKE, WHATEVER!

Hero of All~

America

* * *

><p>Dad~<p>

Yes you're probably right dad~ you are the most awesome nation in the world~! And so is Mom… but Mr. Russia insists that he's better than you~ (?)

No you didn't~ =3 You're punishing him NOW right? And would you mind getting Francesca back for me? I really miss her~ ^ ^ I'm worried because I haven't been polishing her lately… No. Actually… h-he was – god forbid – _a somewhat decent person _O . o… But I set him straight when he attempted to kiss me at the end - . -…

Someone who basically says the opposite of what they're really feeling I guess~ =3 Mr. Japan says this name is mostly used in terms of love… but I don't think I'm dishonest~! And neither are you!

*smiles* you like him dad~ you, _like-like _him don't you~? As your cute little girl I shall kindly play matchmaker with Ms. Hungary~ ^ ^

With a (blinding) Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave your letters~**_


	80. French Guiana 11

_**A/N: I'm sorry lolz I forgot to post this last night! If I forget any of your letters just tell me… so sorry~! *gives cookie of friendship***_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty~<p>

Mon Dieu. I had fast food once and I got sick from it. Guyana had to hold me back from murdering them. She's so sweet. But not as sweet as mon petit Surinam~

...What language? Oh! You mean that? Well, I'm French. It is hereditary. But what is wrong with *CENSORED*?

sincèrement,

Pricilla.

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Ah, yes, you are all gourmets aren't you? I forgot~ ^ ^" And if I'm not mistaking so are Feli and Lovi~ =3 I haven't met Surinam, I haven't been to a world meeting in decades~! But she seems nice = ) good luck?

… I've got some French along with some Spanish and Native American in me (hence my darker skin tone)… Sooo do those two things cancel out the French then…? If so I am very happy~ … But Tennessee won't tell me… neither will Kansas, but when I asked Alaska Kansas went really pale and dragged me out of there as fast as she could~ it was really fun! We ran from Uncle Mattie all the way to Big Brother Texas (he kick me out but still!)

Ah, I'm sorry, I'm rambling! *blushes* Anyway, in the end Kansas and Tennessee told me not to do anything perverted or date anyone until I'm married~ … wait… that doesn't add up does it~? If I can't go out on (willing) dates how can I get married…?

Oh, and the date with your Papa was surprisingly decent… - . -

With Confusion,

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Again SOOO sorry for forgetting your letter! D = **_


	81. Illinois 9

_**A/N: … I hate math… sososososo much…**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

I never noticed her height before. I've always noticed her personality more. To me, she can be a little excitable sometimes...but I rather trust her with a shotgun than anyone else.

You should be loved Misty! We all love each other like brothers and sisters should. Although I'm still pissed at the French Bull Dog for trying to smoozing his way to you behind my back.

True...I didn't lose Springfield (thank god!). But I care about Chicago as I do any other city (some people say way too much!).

I think once Jefferson City comes out of his shell...he should be fine. He's kinda paranoid ever since that dreadful day.

Again, you're welcome. I like you too much Misty.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Eli~<p>

Yeah~ honestly though, she needs to be more social! But lately she's been glaring at anyone who's within close proximity to me… Aside from dad and Mr. Russia… ah, and she and Ms. Belarus got angry at each other when Ms. Belarus pulled a knife on me when I tripped into Mr. Russia~ I was scared that WW3 would break out… TT o TT Kansas says that if _I _think it was scary then it must have been 'hell on earth' (?)

…

Why do I feel like I should be insulted by that~? - . -

Ah, yes, she's a sniper isn't she? And I've even seen her tackle a Canadian Black Bear before~! It was amazing! ^ ^

Yeah~ I love all of my cities! Even the small towns~ … I miss Joplin though… B-but I'm still worried about Jeffy! A century is way too long to be in a shell~! Seriously… I've got no idea where he's been all this time…

*smiles* I love you too Big Sis.

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~!**_


	82. South Carolina 14

_**A/N: o w o… Hi.**_

* * *

><p><em>an: sorry to put that image in your head._

_**No, no… believe me when I say I read worse XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Yep! Just like that! Isn't it fun when Texas gets mad? Well, until he starts shooting at me that is.

Awesome! You would have the best seat! You would basically have a throne...just because that would be awesome.

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Yeah! He turns REEEAAALLY red! ^ ^ But he's never shot at me~ Kansas says it's because I've got Alaska taking aim with her snipe gun up in the trees/and or a top buildings (?)~ And 'he can see the red dot on his vital regions… I don't get it~ also, apparently I have the 'Commie siblings' backing me up. So no one lays a hand on me. *shrugs* I mean aside from a certain French Bastard with a death wish - . -…

XD Wonderful~ but what about North and everyone else~?

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = D Who wants to be a Texas XD! Or better yet... an Alaska or a Russia! : D  
><strong>_


	83. New York 3

_**A/N: Hiya~ again.**_

* * *

><p>Misty~<p>

No it's not~! XD Not here at least.

*sigh* Fine, I will. He says hey back.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

Really~? Well that's lucky =3! But I've been having fun writing letters to everyone so I don't get bored easily~! … Well, I've been having fun most of the time… - . - Somehow I ended up on a date with that French Bastard…

= D Cool! I hope you two are having fun over there~!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	84. French Guiana 12

_**A/N: XDD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Oui, we are all gourmets. Surinam is what people call a 'tsundere', oui?

No, I don't think that cancels out the French.

I told you~ Papa is a natural at romance~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

((It's no problem~)

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Ah~ I see, that makes sense since French cusine is admitted amazing… but screw the nation that represents it… he's a dirty perv who I hate! *huffs*

… Eh~ but I'm pretty sure that I don't have a high sex drive like your Papa. - . - The only evidence is my blue eyes… and even_ that_ is slightly doubtful since they'll change colors when I'm pissed~ Kansas even says that she's seen them go _gray_... And never mind the Civil War… *shivers* (trust me you don't wanna know.)

*huffs* W-Well, I still hate him.

_Oh now you're just being stubborn…_

SCREW OFF KENTUCKY!

With a smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = D Leave a letter… or Chuck Norris gonna' find you. *cackles evily***_


	85. America 4

_**A/N: ... Hiya~ I just woke up! XDD At 2:30 in the afternoon~ = D Isn't summer awesome...?**_

* * *

><p>Misae~!<p>

Thanks, I agree! And all you states are awesome too, I couldn't ask for better kids! And Russia can stick it into his juice box and suck it, because I am 50 million times better than that commie!

I guess… And yeah! No hamburgers, or anything else enjoyable for a week~! Though I really hate doing that to any of you guys…still, he deserves it! I feel kinda crappy for letting that happen. Here, I sent Franny through the mail! That's legal, right? : 3

…F-France? A decent person? Are you sure he didn't, like, grope you while you weren't looking? He's pretty good at that. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again! …That is, unless you actually /want/ it to happen again…well…do you?

Oh, so that's what that is? I never got that. He thinks that I…? A-and love…? *blushes* No way dude! I'm so honest! I mean, if I wasn't honest with myself, how could I be the epically amazing hero that I am today? And of course, all the states of said hero are honest too, because the hero would never fail at raising his awesome kids~!

*blushes* Hey, w-what are you smoking? I mean, sure, maybe he's k-kind of…c-c-c-c-cu…Ugh, my head hurts thinking about this crap! Why does everybody keep doing this to me, even my own daughter! T^T

With lots of Burgers and Heroic Justice~

America

* * *

><p>Dear Daddy~<p>

Since when can you pronounce my name~? Awww~ you're so sweet dad~! But I'm curious… why do you hate Mr. Russia so much?

Ah yes~ that is quite a tragedy… But it's his own damnnnnn…. Uh, it's his own fault! Thanks dad = D

… I know… I was creeped out too… *shivers* but all he did was try to kiss me at the end and he admitted to slipping a condom into my pocket… - . - *cough*BASTARD*cough*! … Would you really care either way? Mom says that he'd kill him _anyway_. In all truth I'm not sure anymore… - . -

Yes you are awesome dad! Even more awesome than Mr. Prussia! But I'm about 99.9% sure that Mom's a tsundere~!

You know that mom's cute~ don't deny it! But for the record dad… he thinks you're handsome~ *winks*

With a Smile~

Misae M. Jones~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I love you all~ : D ... So review and I might give you a cookie~ XDD**_


	86. Czech Republic 5

_**A/N: =3**_

* * *

><p>Ahoj Misty~,<p>

Our fights have been worse.

...It wasn't exactly punched in I discovered. Tsk tsk tsk, kids these days. They are so careless.

Oops! Time for my afternoon walk.

With a thumbs-up,

Verushka(Czech Republic)

* * *

><p>Dear Verushka~<p>

I see… well I'm not really one to talk~ I used to fight with Texas all the time… but now it's just minor bickering since dad set the both of us straight~ = )

Ah~ was it a rock or something then~?

Have a good walk~!

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ = D**_


	87. Canada 4

_**A/N: ; D**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

I think I'm dying, my body hurts so bad. Alfred punched me in the stomach to make me puke up dad's cooking. Now there are no babies. I don't know why Papa said that I was joking, he probably wants you to think better of him. I need to go curl up in a ball now and sleep this horrendous pain away.

Your painfully dying uncle,

Matthew 'Canada' Williams

* * *

><p>U-Uncle Mattie…<p>

U-Um… Mom's cooking isn't the best in the world, but m-maybe he put some rat poison in there on accident again? H-hahaha…

Sorry about the babies I guess…? But tell your Papa my opinion of him wouldn't have changed either way… - . - I'd still hate his guts *smiles*

A-AH! D-don't go to sleep! I-I'll ask Alaska to go check up on you…

….

….

…...

DON'T GO TO SLEEP!

With a wish for you to go to a _Hospital_ already!

M-Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OH NOES! NOT OUR CANADA!**_


	88. Deideichan111 2

_**A/N: D = My dog's afraid of a broom… (barking at it right now lolz)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

I was kinda hopped up on sugar on the last letter. She's a crazy four year old, and I'm bit nutz myself. I believe your dad will be at Motaku.

Your faithful citizen,

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

Ah, Kansas doesn't give me sugar anymore (something about a bar… and a monkey… and this tattoo… and somehow a stolen tiger…?) I see, well I don't really mind~

Really? Well dad always was the social type~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = ) … Leave a letter or Belarus will steal your **_**soul**_**… *cackles evily***_


	89. New York 4

_**A/N: Hello.**_

* * *

><p>Misty~<p>

OMFG! YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH FRANCE! Details now.

Oh, we are. Believe me, we are.

love and roses,

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Elena.<p>

I. WAS. BLACKMAILED… K-Kentucky i-is so mean! H-He kidnapped Francesca (my pocketknife) and threatened to throw her into the Mississippi! … Although the date in its self w-wasn't that bad… *blushes*

So lucky~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty Jones (MO)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: It's 9:36~ = D**_


	90. French Guiana 13

_**A/N: = )**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

You still hate him? Paris said that you and Papa had a wonderful date~

Civil war? I've never had one of those before...

Kentucky only wants what's best~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla,<p>

Y-Yes I do. *huffs*

… B-Believe me you really don't want to *shivers* I-I was a border state… I really didn't like seeing e-everyone fighting each other… Dad was in a lot of pain too… I'm just happy I didn't have to fight any of my siblings back then… But I felt a bit sorry for California and Texas… both of them were on opposite sides even though they're really close… it was a mess TT . TT We try to avoid talking about it though~! ^ ^"

…

No he doesn't and screw Louisiana too! *sniffles* WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING THAT I LIKE FRENCH BASTARD!

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. I have a question that big brother Connecticut won't answer (he just blushed and ran away yelling for me to burn them…) what are these weird comics that Ms. Hungary gave me? They involve dad and mom... I-I think…?

_Oh for the love of – FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S *CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED*! _

Kentucky… your French is showing you idiot…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter, da ze~ ^ . ^**_


	91. South Carolina 15

_**A/N: XD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Well, at least Alaska is being a sniper...maybe she should shoot out Francey pants, and do a lot of people a favor.

Hmm... They can sit wherever. Dad gets a front row seat too though. Because he's dad :) but you get first pick because you were the first to recognize my great gift.

Roddy

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

Naw… that won't work, that bastard's too fast... - . - Seriously, once I tried to shoot him with my dearest Felicity~ (my 41. Caliber ^ ^) But he somehow dodged every single bullet - . -"

Of course you have a gift~ you're very funny brother~! ^ ^

… _No you aren't your jokes are cheesy and weird. - . -" _

Shut your mouth Kentucky!

With a smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	92. Illinois 10

_**A/N: = )**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Don't feel so bad...I hate math too_.

**Don't we all~? ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Well, she is sandwiched between Mr. Russia and Uncle Mattie...so I'm not suprised she can be a bit antisocial sometimes.<p>

Jeez..Belarus needs to understand that you and Mr. Russia are JUST FRIENDS!

Why? I didn't mean it as an insult (honestly I don't know what I said that you should be insulted by...and if I did then I'm sorry).

Getting back to Alaska...I'm not suprised that she tackled a Canadian Black Bear. I think that's part of Sarah Palin's influence on her (at least recently).

How is Joplin doing? I hope he is ok...that was a rough one! if he needs it, I'm here to help.

Jeffy may be hiding in his safe spot, something that he holds dear.

I hope everything turns out alright Misty and I hope you have a good day.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

I get Uncle Mattie, but why Mr. Russia? He has lots of friends~ Mr. Lithuania… Mr. Estonia… Latvia… Ms. Belarus… Ms. Ukraine… OH! And Mr. Iceland too~! ^ ^ But Uncle Mattie only has the French Bastard, the few of us that remember him and his provinces… - . -

Yeah! Besides Mr. Russia has Yao~! ^ ^ Ah… I hope Ms. Belarus doesn't find that out… I fear that she'd be extremely hurt –

_*cough*PISSED*cough* that bitch is insane… - . -_

–by such a thing…

…

*hits Kentucky over the head*

Eh? _OH_ no, no, no~ I meant the thing with Kansas a lot of the things she says I feel like I should be a bit insulted by… but surprisingly I could care less~ =3

Naw~ Alaska's always been like that~ Kansas says that it's because she lived with Mr. Russia and Ms. Belarus for so long.

Yeah, I've been worried about him… he's still in the hospital… *sighs* I hope he pulls it together… And as for Jeffy I think he's just a bit paranoid…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Letter… leave a letter…**_


	93. Deideichan111 3

_**A/N: Hey~ ^ ^**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

That sucks you can't have sugar. I thinks quite a few of the countries will be there. It's gonna be quite fun.

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

Ah~ I see! I might have to try and come then~ when's the date? Is it close, or are you going to wait for a May wedding~?

With a Smile~

The State of Missouri

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Leave a letter~**_


	94. Nunavut 1

_**A/N: I'M BAAAACK~ XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

This is Nunavut because my daddy's in the hospital. Grandpapa kinda freaked out and granddad started crying. There was a lot of screaming, shouting, fighting, and lots and lots of blood. Some was from Daddy some was from the others, in the end your dad showed up and rushed my daddy to the hospital. Something about being called about someone needing a hero? Your dad freaks me out sometimes. I hope that Daddy gets better, it was scary. But I heard I don't get any more siblings, I didn't think I would since I'm the youngest, I'm only twelve in human years. Oui! I have to go, grandpapa is calling me, we're gonna go visit Daddy! YAY!

Cousin Ava 'Nunavut' Williams

* * *

><p>Ava~<p>

Ah… that sounds bad… w-well at least Alaska called dad. ^ ^" But you shouldn't eat Mom's cooking unless you're used to it~ like for instance. Dad built up and immunity that he passed down to all of us; Uncle Mattie was raised by a gourmet… that French Bastard unfortunately…

I'm sorry, he means no harm…. - . -… Most of the time…

Have fun~ dear ^ ^ I might come to visit too once I finish all this paper work…

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter = )**_


	95. New York 5

_**A/N: Who loves puppies~? =D**_

* * *

><p>Misty~!<p>

I see. -_-;;

XD!

On another note, I got a bunch of roses from someone~! I wonder who it was...

love and roses,

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Dear Elena~<p>

Yes I know - . - But surprisingly the only perverted thing he did was slip a condom in my pocket (F-ING _BASTARD_!) and then he tried to kiss me at the end, (for which my fist _kindly _kissed his _face_ *smiles*)

Really~? I wonder who it is…

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	96. French Guiana 14

_**A/N: Hello again ^ ^!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

...

Wow... I don't like the sound of that. I remember that Nicaragua has said that she's had numerous civil wars...

Because you're acting like a tsundere?

sincèrement,

Pricilla

P.S. um, that would be yaoi, mon amor. In that case it involves *CENSORED* *CENSORED* and *CENSORED*

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yeah, I'm glad that we only had one... in my opinion that was _enough_. *shivers* Give Nicaragua my regards~ ^ ^"

I-I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! *huffs* If you want to see a tsundere go see Mom and Lovi! I'm not in denial either if that's what you're thinking.

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Ah~ I see, Ms. Hungary has been telling me about that~ she was also going to show me an example between Mr. Austria and Mr. Prussia but Connecticut burst in all pale and dragged me out of there~ ^ ^"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter!**_


	97. North America 1

_**A/N: FINALLY. I'm all caught up… - . - And HA! I didn't miss any~! I'm two off because of reminders of missing letters = D**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

I know it's my first time speaking to you since Alfred has so many children, but I'm your grandmother. Yes your awesome grandmother who is nothing like that b!tch Asia who had an affair with Antarctica but still tells Europe it's his child even though the other two are his but...SH!T I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING! *Sigh* well just I hope you doing well and you father isn't driving you up a wall; and if he is I hope you mother is taking you to your therapy sessions which you may need in the near future if your not already going!

Love grandma Victoria "North America"

* * *

><p>Grandma~<p>

Ah~ I've heard about you from dad~ ^ ^ He hasn't heard from you in a long time~ ^ ^ We were all starting to think you all disappeared like Ancient Greece and Mr. Roman Empire~! Wait… are you writing me from heaven? Am I crazy like mom - . -…?

*shrugs* Oh well. ^ ^

That's… interesting I guess? Must be fun being with them every day… But then who's my Grandpa~? ^ ^

I'm doing alright~ Dad's been busy with his economy lately~ ^ ^"

With Love~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~ ^ ^**_


	98. French Guiana 15

_**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE XDD!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

okay, I'll send Nicaragua your regards.

You're acting like a tsundere mon amor~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

P.S. Hungary gives me many yaoi doujinshis~

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Thank you~!

… NO I'M _NOT_! *huffs* Not you too Pricilla…

With a Sigh~

Misty

P.S. Really? Whenever she tries to send them to me Connecticut and Kansas burn them… - . - and I had to hold Alaska back from shooting her with her sniper…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Leave a letter~**_


	99. China2 2

_**A/N: ZOMG! I'm so sorry Hero108! DDDX I skipped it again! Thanks for telling me. = )  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

um... N-now I feel guilty- Aru.. =,='' A-a month? um-

WAIT WHAT- Aru? P-propose... u-umm... creepy- Aru..

u-um... *blushes* I-I-I... l-love h-him too... I guess-Aru-

Oh -.-'' I see- um... That's why he took a chainsaw, screaming "GAR! ZOMBIES!" And running- -.-''' The Idoit- Aru- oh, ok- Hopefully it will pass, before South Korea convinces him MORE of Zombies being real or something- Aru...

Um.. last night.. he just walked away... I swear I heard him crying- Aru... I-I feel so guilty now.. o/,/o

*blushes*

Sincerely,

Yao ((China))

* * *

><p>Yao~<p>

Yes a month~ he asked me for advice on where he should take you… the ring… everything~! ^ ^ I even saw him practicing in the mirror…

This is none of my business bu~ut… I really think you should give him a chance Yao… plus if you love him and he loves you there shouldn't be a problem~ = )… But then again it kinda depends… are you a tsundere like mom *cough*ENGLAND*cough* is towards dad~?

Yes… again, I apologize… - /./-"

Oh, u-um –

_**DAMN IT CHINA WHY DIDN'T YOU CHASE AFTER HIM! HOW COULD YOU RUIN MY YAOI!**_

Ah, hello Ms Hungary~! ^ ^ Anyway I hope you two work things out~ =3

_**YOU FUCKING BETTER!**_

U-Um…

With a Smile~ ^ ^"

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter = D  
><strong>_


	100. Deideichan111 4

_**A/N: I've been slacking lately XD! Sorry guys~!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

The convention that the wedding will be at starts on the 19th of this month. Oh! I've gotta go, it's my doctor!

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

Ah, I see~ It sound like fun! But unfortunately I start school at Hetalia Academy in a couple of days ^ ^"… Really? Well I do hope that you are in good health~!

With a Smile~  
>Missouri<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter = )**_


	101. South Carolina 16

_**A/N: : D I love you Irene~ for being the first to send me a letter~! XDD And also sending me letter throughout the summer : )**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

I should've figured he's flighty...he runs from everything...

Why thank ya sis! Don't be jealous that people actually laugh at my jokes Kentucky...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Exactly *huffs* I don't know why people are actually trying to pair us off!

You're welcome~!

_Hey! I'm a thousand times more funny than you ya' damn idiot. _

… Sorry… *smacks Kentucky over the head* The idiot's cranky because dad took away his junk food for a month~ (quite a tragedy, I know~) … but then again… better him than us = )~?

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter! And DAMN IT I AM GETTING CAUGHT UP TONIGHT!**_


	102. America 5

_**A/N: IT'S 11:42! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty!<p>

C'mon, gimmie some credit~! 3 Of course I can pronounce your name, you're my daughter!

Huh…why do I hate that commie bas-*cough* uh, Russia? Well, I can't put in in one word…well, I get this weird feeling, like I'd downed tons Iggy's food, then some of his crappy tea, and then I found out that all the McDonalds in the world had been destroyed, and that would be all I'd ever get to eat for the rest of my life…and then I trip and break all the bones in my body. Ugh *shivers* it's like that whenever I'm within a hundred feet from that creeper. And then he's always calling me a capitalist pig. Not cool, you shouldn't hate on the hero dumb commie~!

No problem! That's what heroes do! :D

Thanks, I second that statement completely~! XD

Iggy not being honest with his feelings? Now I get that. But me? Like no way dude, Japan's mistaken!

Oh hey, why do you call Arthur your mom? I don't get it, he's not your real mom. If I remember, isn't that…Spain? That dude is always coming at me with his knees…but yeah. What's the deal with that? : )

He really said that, you're not trying to mess with me? Are you sure he wasn't talking about the weather or something? : /

A-and you know what...? I'M FRIGGEN' SICK OF THIS!

*blushes*

A-Arthur…

*gulps*

ARTHUR IS SUPER FRIGGEN' ADORABLE AND I REALLY LIKE HIM! /ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? /

T^T Heck, I'm due for another horror movie.

Y-you know…with awesomeness…!

America

* * *

><p>Dear Dad~<p>

Of course~ then why can't you pronounce Florida's MIDDLE name~?

Ah, I see… so you hate him that much~? ^ ^" I honestly DO NOT know what you're on about dad… But weren't you holding a grudge over the Cold War?

Nihon-san says that there are different senses of the word… Kansas just says it just means you're in denial.

Oh, that. I call him mom because you two are going to get married someday = D~! So therefore England = mom. And about the handsome thing… it was _implied_.

Don't tell me that~ shame, shame~! You should be telling mom~! ^ ^

Good luck with that! = D I love horror movies~ I used to be afraid of them but… a-after seeing Mr. Russia's basement I-I think I'm immune *shivers* there's some scary shit down there (excuse my language in front of you~)… May I suggest "The Ring"~? = D

You're still awesome as ever dad~

Misty

P.S. Texas is bullying me again! And another thing, about Alaska~ she keeps on asking me to "Marry me dear sister..." Over and over again~! ^ ^ It's really cute~! Oooh~ and she always hugs me from behind since she can't cling to my neck like she used to~! ^ ^ (she's like 6"2 now~!) Put Kansas gets pissed at her for some reason... then she gets the same purple aura as Mr. Russia and Ms. Belarus...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~!**_


	103. Illinois 11

_**A/N: HAH! I'm catching up!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

I'm not sure Misty...I'm not sure.

Jeez...Ms. Belarus is a crazy obessive bitch sometimes. She needs a hobby or at least a distraction.

Why does Kentucky need to butt into your letters? Isn't it bad enough that he forced you into a date with that French Bull Dog and took your pocket knife? I swear I should go down there and kick his ass someday.

Oh...ok. I was honestly confused by the whole insulted thing.

Well, I'm not suprised...considering Russia had her for a while before Dad adopted her.

I think Joplin is going to be ok...it's going to take some time and effort.

When hasn't Jeffy been paranoid?

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Really~?

… _Hey, you shouldn' say things like that… SHE HEARS EVERYTHING! _

…

…

*sighs* Please do. I'm BEGGING YOU! TT . TT Whenever I do it myself he ignores me… damn it HOW THE %$#%# IS HE RANKED HIGHER THAN ME! YOU'RE RANKED HIGHER THAN ME! *glooms*

_She's just pissed because she's aint' in the top 15 anymore (crime rates)… then again neither am I…_

FUCK. OFF… how'd I get from 16 to 19… bullshit.

_You know something? Nevada's still #1…somehow... but hey, at least my cute lil' sister calmed down some... but damn it she's still in the top 20... - . -...  
><em>

HOW THE HELL IS MY CUTE LITTLE ALASKA RANKED HIGHER DAMN IT!

_You are still on that? *pfft* whatever lil' sis… bye for now, Nice talkin' to ya Eliza~! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't me send death threats~!_

… I swear to the good gods above I am going to personally kick him in the vital regions one day… *grumbles*

… Humm, I think he was already kinda timid… even _before _he… err… got that _pretty bad burn _back in 1910…

With a Smile~

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter.**_


	104. Nunavut 2

_**A/N: … Hi… - . -**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Daddy is getting much better! He has a huge bruise on his tummy though, it looks like a grape! And he looks kinda like a ghost, well more than normal. Grandpapa says he'll take care of Daddy's house and me. But Granddad said I'm supposed to go with him... It's confusing! Yay! I just heard Daddy gets to come home with us! I'm gonna take real good care of him!

Cousin Ava 'Nunavut' Williams

P.S. Daddy says hi, and that he wants you to thank Uncle Alfie for him!

* * *

><p>Dear Ava~<p>

Oh~ well that's a relief~! ^ ^ Um… a bit worrying but still a relief!

Yes, you are a good girl. Do not go with the French Bast… the Frenchie. He is very bad and very perverted! Remember, never meet with him alone alright~? =3 *hugs* I miss when you and Alaska were the same height~! (she shot up like a weed!)

Take good care of your dad for me alright~?

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Must… finish… letters… before… 1 o'clock…**_


	105. England 3

_**A/N: … *sighs* School starts for me tomorrow… **_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

My apologies for not writing in, dear- it's been a busy few weeks. Anyways, regarding your last letter, yes, being a nation is a pain in the arse. I prefer tea because of its taste and it's wonderful, ethnic history- it has a better texture to it than coffee, that's for sure. Hmph!

Well...about that… me and that bloody frog may not get along but I can't kill him, per se... we've signed a treaty, you see. I can't even really try to fight him. It wasn't in my power though, really! He got me drunk and forced me to sign the treaty! ...wait, what was that you said about hearts...?

If I did try to kill him, I would never get caught. I could always curse him...the treaty said nothing about magic...

...WHAT THE HELL? There is NO way I would EVER marry that...that...man! Never! I am going to have a long, serious discussion with Mr. Japan and Ms. Hungary! That is r-ridiculous!

A closet? N-no! You can't so it! I will simply avoid all closets from now on! Yes sir, that's my plan. Don't even think for one second that I would like to be in a tight space, holding onto Alfred until you wankers let us out...there is no way I would like being so...c-close to him...NO WAY NO HOW NOT EVER!

Yours,

Arthur

P.S

Atmosphere? Hmmm.

* * *

><p><em>((OOC- hello, I'm the wonderful bloke who writes in as France and England. Brilliant, aren't I? Anyways, my Internet is a piece of crap and constantly breaks, which is why I haven't been writing in...I'm very sorry for the inconvenience! I would also like to say that I am a FrUK shipper and you're lucky I'm dealing with all this...USUK...xD no matter! Thanks very much! ))<em>

_**I had a feeling you were both XDD! So does mine, you aren't alone on that one…! = ) I don't mind. You still wrote in~! XD Awww poor baby… there, there… Thanks for putting up with it though~! XD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

Hey~ don't hate on the coffee, mom~! The coffee is very useful! It wakes me up for school every morning~ ^ ^!

Too bad… damn… I should kick the damn pervert in his vital regions… HEARTS! I-I said nothing about hearts~~! Hahaha~ what are you one about? Ah… magic… so you're a bit like New Orleans… Ireland said that fairies, curses and unicorns don't exist. And that you talk to your imaginary friends because you're a: "lonely, pitiful, bastard'… I don't understand why she doesn't like you very much… Plus no offense mom but your spells always seem to backfire… remember the Gender bend Incident…? You turned into Britannia Angel while drunk and turned dad and the rest of the G20 (including yourself… somehow…) into girls… for about 3 weeks before it wore off on its own…

… Yes you will~! ^ ^ … But I'm still going to call you mom~! Plus… you do agree that dad is handsome right~? *winks*

If it's Ms. Hungary… sorry mom but it WILL happen… somehow someway~ ^ ^"…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Leave a letter.**_


	106. France 10

_**A/N: A few more to go… *eyetwitch***_

* * *

><p>Mon Cher Misty,<p>

Once again, I have failed you- I could not write because of some...ah...things going on. Judging by the fact that you are blushing and stuttering, you must have had a wonderful time on our little date. Tu es mignon, my dear.

Now, there is something I need to tell you before mon petit Paris comes and interrupts me again- something very important. Please, do not laugh or curse at me because I mean what I say.

Will you...

…

...

Bear my children?

Ah ha ha, I bet you thought I was going to say something else! I had you going there, didn't I? I can already imagine your cute little blush when you read this as you pretend to be mad at me~ so cute~ but, of course, if you don't want to, then I'll have to marry you first. Will you marry me? Say yes, please!

With love,

Francis

P.S- Tell Monsieur Kentucky I said merci!

* * *

><p>French Bastard…<p>

I honestly could care less you bastard. I-It wasn't like I was lonely or anything… *is crossed out*

*huffs and looks away*

…

…

…

*blushes* PARDONED?

…*a thud is heard*…

…

…

_Uuuuh Misty just fainted… - . -…_

_Don't worry I'll make sure she answers ya' soon~! Now how in damnation does she usually end these…? Oh yes…_

_With a Smile "~" (?) _

_Misty_

_P.S. Anytime Francis~ =3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: XDD **_


	107. French Guiana 16

_**A/N: … I'm going to stop putting these at the beginning for they are pointless = ^ =**_

…

Dear Misty,

You're welcome~

I'm sorry, but you are acting like a Tsundere mon amour~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

P.S. really? I would send you one, but I think Connecticut, Kansas, and Alaska would kill me if I did...

…

Dear Pricilla~

Sorry but I don't see it = . = In what way am I a tsundere? Kansas says that I'm too 'stupid' to be able to hide things…

But anyway~ how are things over there~? It's finally cooling down a bit in my state = D!

With a Smile~  
>Misty<p>

…

_**A/N: Leave a letter~ XDD**_


	108. Paris 4

Dearest Misty,

I apologize for my absence, I was taking a...vacation...in Osaka's house! Ohonhonhon...

*le gasp* Non! Not all food has the same tastes! This is what I get for leaving poor l'amour Misty with the Americans!

*shakes head* I will be there soooon~!

L'amour x 3,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

Ah~ I see~! I hope you had a good time~ =3

You think so~? Isn't it all the same? … Well except for mom's food… *cough*ENGLAND*cough* his food is just lethal… = . ="" I can't really taste the 'horrible cooking' you guys are on about; but I DO know by instinct that his cooking is dangerous; I've once seen him mistake RAT POISON for flour before… *shivers* I corrected him (thank god!) but STILL!

Okay~ I can't wait for you to visit =3

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

P.S. Just out of curiosity are you named after "Joan of Arc" (Jeanne D'arc)~?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	109. Italy 1

Ve~ hello~

I'm not sure if you know me or not, but I'm Italy~! You can call me Feliciano if you want, though~

I'm writing because I thought it would be nice to write to an American state as a change of pace! And it's fun! Is it true that you guys have a little version of me there~? A 'Little Italy'~? Because that's so cool! It's like a little clone of me! That's also really weird, though, now that I think about it...almost creepy, veh...

Anyways! How have you been, little Misty~? I've been well! Right now, I'm with Germany because we're best friends and stuff. Maybe he can write in too! Wouldn't that be fun? I'm not sure if he would, though. He's so uptight, ve~

By the way! Why don't you like Big Brother France, ve? He's an okay guy sometimes! I heard a lot of people ask him about you now, is that true~? I wonder why!

Oops, I've been writing a lot, haven't I? I'm sorry! I'll stop the letter here...! Oh no, how do you stop a letter? I hope I do it right...! Ah...!

Um, right! Yes!

With love and pasta,

Italy Veneziano~

See, I ended it alright after all, ve!

* * *

><p>Feli~<p>

Of course I know you~ you've met me at like three of the world meetings =3 And you came to my World Fair remember~?

Uhhh are you referring to the neighborhood in Manhattan ~? THAT Ita~? Yeah he's my second cousin and he's such a cutie! He stays small because he's so young/ small but I haven't seen him in a while~! ^ ^ Yeah… I guess it would be a bit creepy to meet another you~ huh~?

I've been alright =3 How are thing's between you two by the way~? Since he's so 'uptight' I'd think that you two aren't a couple yet~? But it would be fun to tease him if he were to start writing in, right~? ^ ^

He's a perverted bastard = . ="… what other reason IS there…? A-AND DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE! *blushes and huffs* And could you please tell that Frenchie bastard to stop calling me a tsundere? *huffs* You should stay away from him Feli! He's a horny, dangerous bull dog! If he touches you run straight to Germany and have him kick his ass, kay~? ^ ^

Huh? No, no, your fine Feli~ =3

…

…

…

*hugs* You are just so cute~~~ maybe even as cute as Alaska~! X3~~~

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter = D**_


	110. Springfield, MASS 1

Yo, girl. My name's Springfield. You can call me 'Julio' or the 'Mother freaking city o' firsts'. Whichever you like. Both fit me.

Alright, gettin' down to business, how the hell's Ralphie? You know, the Springfield where you are- Springfield Missouri. Damn fool never writes, calls, texts or pages me. It's been getting reeeeal heartbreakin', gettin' ignored by my lil brutha an' all... you know, he was named after me. I introduced whiskey to that mofo! He appreciated it aight, but friggin' Springfield, Tennessee ALWAYS takes the friggin' credit... sayin' he was named after her...bullshittake.

Yer kinda like his big sister, so you should know how he's doin'. Is he gettin' drunk again? Or re-living his western days? An' since yer so close to 'im, I just wanted to let ya know- me an' you- we cool, girl. I like you. *takes out gun* I'll *censored* shoot anyone who messes with you OR lil Ralphie. Just gimme the word. We straight, me an' you.

- Springfield, MA

P.S- I sent ya an authentic motorcycle from my days as a famous car manufacturer. Ah, good times...good mother freaking times...hope ya like it!

* * *

><p>Dear Julio~<p>

He's alright~ =3 Had a bit of hail recently but Raphie's doing fine~ ^ ^ Yeah, he isn't all that social is he but I've caught him checking your newspaper a couple times = ) he's quiet but he still cares I guess~! But why are there so many Springfield(s) anyway~?

Yeah… every other week ^ ^"… But the western thing only happens occasionally (thank goodness~!)

…

A-alright…? AH! Can you take care of a French Bast –

_NO MISSOURI._

*pouts* Screw off Kentucky!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Thanks~! It's been a while since I've had one~! ^ ^ Yes… I sometimes miss my days as a ganglord too~ ^ ^

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = D… Review~?**_


	111. Illinois 12

Dear Misty,

Yes, really. Frankly I don't care if she can hear me or not. I can take care of myself!

Oh thank you! I've been itching for a fight for a while! It's been a slow week for me. But I'm worried about Indiana...ever since that accident, I fear for her safety!

You should be thankful that your crime rate dropped. Yea, you will lose a tiny bit of know how...but wouldn't you rather be safe than mean/grumpy/anti-social to the point of no return?

When I meet up with Kentucky...I'll do two (one form me and one from you).

Ahh...we just need to get him out of his shell a bit more. That's all.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones.

P.S. Kentucky: I don't care how many I give you...stop harassing Misty! I'm coming over!

*has long talk with Kentucky*

Ahh... much better. Now remember...be nice!

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

_Your funeral._

Wonderful~ ^ ^ ah… now I feel a bit guilty… I haven't been keeping much in touch with her lately ^ ^""

*sighs* I guess you're right… - . -… You mean like Nevada is 99.9% of the time~ =3?

Thanks sis~ you're the best! ^ ^

Yeah~ what do you think we should do~?

With a smile~

Misty M. Jones

P.S. _TT ^ TT YOU'RE A DEMON~~~!_

Thanks Eli~ *hugs*

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~**_


	112. China2 3

Dear Missouri,

Aiyahhh- He actually believed I would m-marry him or something- Aru… I swear, Russia is a 'baka' sometimes…

Tsundere? Hold on... Japan told me the meaning- Aru... I don't think I'm Tsundere... EVERYONE says I am, I don't think so- Aru...

*blushes*

H-Hungary...? W-wait... what is 'Yaoi'- Aru?

I'm sorry Hungary-

Aiyaah- I'll go find Russia n-now then… stupid guilt- Aru…

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

Hahaha~ I suppose it would be 'will you go out with me first'~! ^ ^ But you've known each other for a while right~? No~ he isn't an idiot… he's just a bit childish and unreasonable at times I suppose~?

Well, you aren't as big a one as Mom, but you have a couple of the traits~ = 3

Ah… that's right~! Ummm, I know what shounen ai is but what IS 'Yaoi' Ms. Hungary?

_**Well you see you two… when two men love each other very much, they share a 'special hug'~! And – **_

_FUCK DAMN IT STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS OLDER SISTER YOU HUNGARIAN TRASH!_

… _**Fuck its Alaska… Gotta jet~ bye loves~! *blows kiss*And it is quite alright China~ just fix things or I will have to take matters into my own hands~ *smiles creepily***_

U-Um… Good luck China~

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = D leave a letter…**_


	113. Deideichan111 5

Dear Missouri,

Oh I started school yesterday; I don't really have classes with my friends.

Oh I'm very well, thanks.

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

Yeah~ I go to Hetalia Academy with Liechtenstein and Ms. Belarus~! It's very fun there every day~! ^ ^

That's good = )

With a Smile~

The State of Missouri

P.S. … How do you know my email… even better, how do you know that we even exist~?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Hi… I hate school… and Religion Class… and MATH…**_


	114. England 4

Dear Misty,

I don't talk to them because I'm lonely! That's very rude to say...obviously, they're simply some close friends of mine whom I like to converse with. They are most definitely real. Can't any of you see them?

Ah, yes...the genderbent incident...wonderful times, that was. Just thinking about that gives me a headache. I had no idea which bathroom to use and Alfred always groped me to say 'Hi'. Of course, so did Francis...and that Korean boy...and...Well, the list goes on and on, dear.

*blushes*W-What are you going on about? M-maybe he's a little...handsome. *coughs* only a bit...and I do admit that his tendencies to be clingy are kind of adorable...but of you tell him or anyone else, I will NOT be happy! *blushes* I mean it!

...dear god...

From,

Arthur

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

Somehow Louisiana, Georgia, and Salem can see them~… Kansas says that I can only see them because Spain dropped me on my head as a baby…

Yeah~ Lovi was really angry at you~ he cursed and hissed at you for like three hours~! I could hear him from across the Atlantic! ^ ^ (Something about turning his 'hot Spaniard' into a woman… (?)) Ah yes. The frog gropes everyone no matter what and Mr. Korea has groped me before~! I nearly slapped him but he says it's a part of his nature so I've been letting it slide~

*smiles* you _like_~ dad don't you~? Ah…? But he thinks you're 'SUPER FRIGGEN' ADORABLE' and he likes you a lot~

_Congratulations, Ma'. You are about to marry one of the most oblivious idiots on earth._

Fuck off Kentucky! Damn it I was making progress!

AND WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT READING MY LETTERS!

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: = ) Leave a letter.**_


	115. South Carolina 17

_a/n: ^^ it's been fun! And you're welcome!_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

Hmm... Maybe it's because they're bored. If he gets too...pervy, let me know.

:3 Dad took away his junk food? Well I sent you some chocolate covered peanuts and cookies. For you Misty...

Roddy

* * *

><p><em>Rods! <em>

_Yo, Kentucky here! That idiot lil' sis of ours went and got sick… again. Pfft and I thought idiots didn't catch colds… Anyway~ I sunk onto her laptop and decided to take over her letters until she gets better… then proceeds to kill me. - . -_

_Anyway~ yeah… pa cut me off… *twitches* I think I might be having minor with drawls bro… *eye twitch*_

_John "Kentucky" Jones~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Annnd we have a guest star XDD! Why? Because I was bored. Missouri shall return soon~ XDD**_


	116. Czech Republic 6

Ahoj Misty~

Yes, a rock. The walk went fine. How are your relations with everyone else? I haven't been talking to others recently... so I don't really know.

Thinking about it,

Verushka (Czech Republic)

…

_Dear Czech Republic_

_Yo~ nice to meet cha~! Kentucky here =3 Missouri's big bro~ Misty's sick at the moment so I took the opportunity to jack her letters and rad her refrigerator! Again = D!_

_Naw~ Misty's fine. She's real close to all of us that border her though~ But maaan you should get out more!_

_John "Kentucky" Jones~_

…

_**A/N: XD yes this is still going on. Leave a letter while Kentucky's still around~!**_


	117. France 11

Dearest Misty,

...goodness me, she fainted! I'm good, aren't I? Ohhonhonhon~

Now that she's unconscious, I'm not sure what to say~ I wasn't expecting that to happen, really!

J'taime, mon petit cher~!

...ah, so this is Monsieur Kentucky? Me and you, I think, will get along very well. Ohhonhonhon~! Merci once again!

With love,

Francis

* * *

><p><em>Dear Francis~ <em>

_Yeah, she's awake now but Misty caught a bit of a bug. But man good luck. I've confiscated he knives to make it easier for you but my lil' sis is stubborn as a mule. - . - FIGHT-O! DO YOUR BEST DUDE!_

_Anyway I hope we can be friends and you'll be a great brother in law. – w – b Anyway, she'll probably be back by the time your next letter is sent – AH!_

B U G O F F Y O U F R E N C H B A S T A R D. B U G O F F F R E N C H B A S T A R D. B U G O F F Y O U F R E N C H B A S T A R D. B U G O F F Y O U F R E N C H B A S T A R D. B U G O F F Y O U F R E N C H B A S T A R D!

_Sorry~ Misty took the laptop for a while. Anyway… I wish you good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_John "Kentucky" Jones_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes, I am very bored. That is why I keep on switching the P. XD**_


	118. French Guiana 17

Dear Misty~

But if you don't know, then I can't tell you~

It's still very hot over here. I am very close to the equator, you know.

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Well I do suppose that you are right~ *coughs* S-sorry, I have a bit of a bug right now… economy you know? *cough* *cough* *cough*!

Yeah, it's cooling down a bit but not that much… *sighs*

Ugh… *cough* *cough* *cough*!

*sniffles*

_Sis! What the hell did I tell you about getting out of bed! I'll answer for you!_

_No, don't listen to him dear older sister, I will. _

*coughs* *hacks* Kentucky, no. Just no. Alaska dear I'm fine~ *gets into a coughing fit*

_NO YOU AREN'T. _

_I insist that you rest!_

*rolls eyes*

Y-You know with a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Pfft sorry, plot bunnies you know~?**_


	119. Paris 5

L'amour Misty,

After visiting you...

I am appalled at your tastes! Wine is always better than that merde known as soda! Honestly...*shakes head*

Oui, I am named after Papa's dear human friend Jeanne D'arc that Angleterre so rudely murdered. Ah...do not tell Papa I told you of this, it is a...touchy subject in our household...

My cheek still hurts, l'amour Misty, where you slapped me last night. Papa taught me to kiss both cheeks in greeting, among other things, ohonhonhon...

L'amour,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

Ah yes, we should do it again some – *coughs* *coughs* *cough*

*wheeze* S-Sorry I've caught a bit of a bug it seems… ah… I don't really feel all that cheerful at the moment… *coughs* and as for soda what are you on about~? Soda is the best drink in the world =3 It's a wonderful drink that we are famous for the world over~ *voice cracks*

Uhg… I should probably make an effort not to talk so loudly… *sniffs*

Yeah, I could understand why; but I thought they were lovers, yes?

Oh, sorry about that~ I was a bit high strung, but you shouldn't grope people. It is not proper for a girl *coughs* *coughs*! What the hell do you want Kentucky… nooo let me goooo~~~~ –

…

…

_... Hey, Jeanne, John (Kentucky) here; this idiot lil' sis of mine isn't supposed to be out of bed. Honestly that little Missy can be very stubborn… _

*sneezes*

*sniffles*

Write ya later Jeanne~

With a… Smile,

Misty M. Jones


	120. Italy 2

Dear Misty,

It would be strange! What if they all wanted to overpower me or something? Veh, scarryyyyy! I'm scared now!

Veh? Between us...? Oh, I see! Yes, Germany is very uptight. *blush* We aren't a couple yet, you see. Although I do love my Germany! If he does write in, you should tease him, but not too much, okay? I don't want him to feel all awkward~

Big brother France isn't that bad! He's just...creepy! And don't worry, I will~

Aw, Misty is so nice, veh~ Grazie! Is Alaska another one of America's children~?

with love and pasta,

Italy Veneziano

* * *

><p>Dear Feli~<p>

*coughs* There there – AGH! DAMN IT KENTUCKY I'M FINE! LET GO ALASKA –

…

_Yo Feli~ Kentucky here! My lil' sis caught a small bug so I'll answer yer' letter instead! Ah~ so you like Germany~? Why not tell 'im man? Hahaha! By the way he blushes and stutters around you I'd think he likes ya' too!_

_Naw, that guy's always uncomfortable~_

_Yeah! I don't get what's wrong with her, yeah Francis is a bit of a creeper but he sure is a lot of fun! XD_

…

_*hugs*_

…

_Tell me if anyone makes ya' cry alright~? Gosh, yer way to cute, even for me. Yer brother's cute too… in his own way… I guess… Yeah, that crazy bitch was under Russia for a time - . - she has an unhealthy obsession with Misty, as in 'on-par-with-Belarus' obsessive…_

_Anyway, Misty'll be better soon!_

_With Chicken and Gunpowder!_

_John "Kentucky" Jones_


	121. Springfield, MASS 2

Yo Misty,

Hail? Damnn, looks like I ain't the only one with bad weather recently. *huffs* Swear to god, mother nature friggin hates us Springfields.

...oh, does he? Hm. Imma gon' write him sayin' that now. Lil bastardd can be so stubborn. But I love 'im! ...so many...? Damnn, girl, I got NO idea. I think it's cuz of me, tho. I'm the first Springfield, no matter what bitchh tells you otherwise. There are thirteen of us, y'know. We keep in touch. Friggin Springfield, Tennessee though...damnn girl. Thinks the Simpsons live in HER neighborhood! Helllll no. But I'm gettin' off topic.

Ah, I knew it! Of course he's still getting drunk! *proud* that's all because of me, y'know. I'm the reason he gets drunk, mofos! An' the Western thing...*shakes head* gets damnn scary...

Huh? French...? Yo man, It ain't been a looong time since I shot one of 'EM. Let me at 'im! Kentucky can't tell me nothin'!

Julio

P.S- damnn right, I miss those days too- oh wait- I still am. Shiit. We got so many gangs an' wanna be ghettos up in my city...we just had a tornado, too...swear to god, we're goin' to the dogs. *huffs*

* * *

><p>Juilo~<p>

Hello~ I'm … glad that I'm a bit better now~! ^ ^ *coughs*coughs* I was sick for a time you see… now that my fever's gone Kentucky said that I could start answering your letters again in person… somewhat…I hate being sick *sniffle*.

Anyway, yeah, the weather seems to hate us all~ especially NY lately~…

Yeah~ Ralphie's an odd one~! … The Simpsons exist? Ah… um, but it depends doesn't it~ which one of you have a Hollywood Style Sign that says Springfield = D~?

I know… it's ALMOST as bad as when dad goes _cowboy_… *shivers*

_Pfft good luck catchin' 'im hun. _

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Yeah… I got booted down to #18 on the crime list… *huffs* at least I'm still in the top 20…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: AND I'M BACK XDD**_


	122. Illinois 13

Dear Misty,

That's OK...I'll let her know that you are thinking about her. I talk to her more often than any other state most of the time.

Yep...like Nevada. I feel bad for him sometimes...he gets all the drunken idiots for cities sometimes.

You're welcome little Sis...it's what I do best!

Hmm... We can try to coax him out with his favorite items...like a scared kitty.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

P.S. Now Kentucky...I don't want you bothering Misty again! AND BRING HER KNIFE BACK! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK DOWN THERE!

You're welcome Misty.

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

I see~ I talk to Kansas the most so I kind of get where you're coming from~! ^ ^

Yeah~ but he's still a really awesome little brother~! He's the one who taught me how to use a gun~!

Ah yes~ that'd be a good idea~! Do you know any good recipes for apple pies~? It's his favorite!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

_P.S. Screw off Liza… I'LL NEVER BE CAUGHT BY YOU AGAIN! MUHAHAH!*runs off*_

... Thanks for trying Eil~! I think I'll give it another try though~! *smiles* Now where did I put my old shot gun…?


	123. China2 4

Dear Missouri,

A-ah yes me and I-Ivan have known each other for a very long time, really-Aru…

Oh... OK then-Aru…

o - o'' I-I'm still c-confused- what's Shounen Ai? Yaoi? ...Japan refuses to tell me-Aru...

Aiyahh-Aru! What do you what me to do Hungary- Go ask him to marry me-Aru? =_-''

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

Ah~ I see, so then there shouldn't be a problem with going on at least one date willingly with him right~?

Oh, shounen ai is basically "boys love"~ it's really cute! But Tennessee won't let me read yaoi because it's 'bad'.

*shrugs* at least go out with him for a bit~ THEN do that~! ^ ^ Tell me how things go~! =3

With a smile~

Misty


	124. Canada 5

Dear Misty,

Ava told me that she was writing letters to you. Papa and Dad took care of me, eh. Dad took care of Ava, although Papa did the cooking, eh. Alfred told me about the heat you've been having, and that he's fixing it, eh. I also heard from one of your citizens that you've started school, eh. She's been stalking me a little, eh... She asked me to marry her, eh... I like her, but she scares me a little, kinda like Russia does. When I was in the hospital she called me every day, she sounded really worried, eh.

Your loving uncle,

Matthew 'Canada' Williams

P.S. Ava says hi, and that she really liked writing to you

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Mattie~<p>

Yeah, she was writing to me~ she's really cute! ^ ^ Ah, but not as cute as Alaska~!

_*shrugs* I don't know what the fucks wrong with 'er head either…_

… *smacks*…

_OW! THE FUCK –_

ANYWAY. Ignore Kentucky Uncle Mattie~ ^ ^! Yeah, I honestly don't taste mom's cooking but rat poison is very dangerous… - . - especially if it is mistaken for FLOUR.

Huh? But that's normal = D Alaska asks me to marry her all the time~!

_Marry me dearest sister… we shall runaway together and have many beautiful children…!_

See~? = D

… _= . = if that's normal I don't know what the hell is 'disturbing'…_

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Yeah~ tell her to be sure to come visit next fourth of July~! ^ ^

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … I'm SO sorry guys XD I haven't posted in like a week! ... Had a project due~ (I know, schools a bitch huh~? XDD)  
><strong>_


	125. Texas 1

_Lettttter! I've read all 114 letters in two days~_

_**A/N: Awesome XDD!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Missouri,<p>

Hey lil sis! It's Teeeexas! I was wandering around with California the other day and she was yelling at me to apologize for bullying you... But your so damn fun to bully! All y'all more northern states are! SO WHAT IF THAT EVERYONE? Florida isn't fun to bully, she just laughs about how wonderful it was that more people got eaten by alligators. ;n; Florida scares me... I DIDNT SAY THAT.

Any who, how's life with the frenchie been? Mexico had been bothering me to 'become one with your true country' again. ;n; I heard you went on a daaate! ...I don't want to know what happened, but I can kill him for ya! Shouldn't be any harder than shooting deer, no?

Hm, let's see... Oh yea, I heard someone stole your pocket knife, correct? Have you gotten it back? I do hope so, I could live without my Rifle, Alex. Michigan's UP said she'd said you a letter, but she's real nervous about it. Her name is... Alexis? Alice? Allie? I believe it's Alice...

Well, bye my dear sister!

~Eric {Texas}

* * *

><p>Dear <em><strong>LITTLE BROTHER.<strong>_*sticks out tongue*

Why are you so mean~~~? Go bully Kentucky if you're going to bully someone! *pouts* How am I fun to bully~? Yes Big Sister Florida is almost as scary as Nevada… *shivers* It's alright, don't cry~ we all know she's scary~…

The French Bastard can still go to hell. Ah~ I'm good luck with that~… Yes me and the Frenchie went on a date - . – GOOD~! = D I think I MIGHT know where dad's chainsaw is –

_NO MISTY._

… *huffs* Oh well, he's a slippery bastard anyway…

Yeah I got Francesca back~! ^ ^ Dad got it back for me.

With a Smile~

Misty


	126. Virginia 2

...Wow. o.o That's hot. Don't you miss the cool winter and fall months? Glad they're coming back soon...

You broke half your dishes? How? Did you trip? Dx that sounds painful.

Oh, Maryland is just being Maryland. Y'know, stuck-up, annoying, and a constant pain in the ass. Are there any personifications that just rub you the wrong way? It's hard to explain what I mean...

Hope your safe, with all the natural disasters and the bad economy and all. I think that most of the states are feeling really ill. Hopefully it'll get better soon, huh?

Sincerely,

Elinor Jones

State of Virginia

* * *

><p>Big Sister~<p>

I'm happy that it's cooling down a bit now… although I feel paranoid that there will be one last heat wave before the Fall~…

I'm a bit clumsy… ^ ^" Yeah, but Kansas got pissy at me and started cooking for me saying "It can be helped…"

Ah~ you mean like the French Bastard~?

_She means France, not Louisiana._

… Kentucky you better get the hell out of my letters before I MAKE you. *smiles*

… _S-See ya later Norry~! *flees*_

Oh, and there's also Kentucky… - . -

Yes I'm feeling better~ I had a fever recently though…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	127. Michigan UP 1

Dear M-Missouri-

H-hi, I'm Alice... I'm Michigan's Upper Peninsula... No one ever remembers me. Even Canada forgets I'm here; he just leaves his trash for me to pick-up and leaves... W-would you maybe sometime perhaps think about coming for a visit? Only Texas and LP visit me anymore, but Texas just laughs at me and steals my apples. LP just bosses me around and makes sure Canada doesn't do to much damage and leaves. LP always has a cold from the economy these days, sometimes he has to stay at home. M-my health isn't so bad, I have the tourists and farms... Thanks to LP's idea for the 'Pure Michigan' commercial I've been doing a lot better and been able to actually help... A little bit, for once...

Oh, I'm sorry, I've been talking about myself for far to to long, c-could you maybe perhaps forgive m-me? I'm terribly sorry...

So, um, how have you been?

From, Alice {Michigan's Upper Peninsula}

* * *

><p>Alice~<p>

Hey~ I haven't seen you since dad's birth day~! How are you doing cousin~ ^ ^? Aww~ do you want me to beat up Lil' Eric for you? There, there, no one usually remembers me either… when people think "America" they think of Big Sister New York or D.C…. or Nantucket… We're over shadowed by our brothers and sisters it's normal~! ^ ^

Yeah, I had a bit of a bug earlier too~! That's good~ =3 I have the Ozarks so I've been doing alright tourist wise…

No it's alright~ ^ ^ Nice talking to you Alice~

I've been… decent. I've been courted by a _**frog**_ but I've been fine.

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: MUST. CATCH. UP. WITH. LETTERS… **_


	128. Deideichan111 6

Dear Missouri,

How do I know about you? Well... you see... there are these crazy stalky videos of the countries on the internet. They're so cute, and so when I found out they had babies I had to meet some of them... Although you are no longer a baby... this is awkward, you know of my stalking now... I guess I should tell you I'm gonna marry your uncle Mattie...

Suspiciously,

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

Really? Huh… I will have to look it up… where are these videos? How are nations 'cute'…? I mean I understand Mom and Mr. Romano but everyone else~?

Yeah, you should have stopped by in 1812 for that… ah! But I have pictures ^ ^ I have pictures of some of Uncle Mattie's provinces too =3.

H-huh? Well good luck getting through Miss Ukraine =D!

With a Smile~

The State of Missouri

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I-I honestly have no idea where the Canada/Ukraine came from… I SHIP FRANADA DAMN IT! But that will not work in this letter fic so let's just settle for them as a… something. I don't know XDD Plus I also ship Ukraine/Belgium (I know… I know… WTF) so… I DON'T KNOW! XDDD *shot***_


	129. South Carolina 18

Hey hey Johnny!

She's not an idiot...I'm not feelin too hot either. Stupid hurricane...well it wasn't that bad. And if you send any letters to France stating anything about Misty, I will kill you!

Minor with drawls huh? Heh heh...sucks to be you dude.

Rodney S. Jones

* * *

><p><em>an: that hurricane was weird...we share the same name._

_**A/N: Pfft for some reason when I heard about it you came to mind XDD**_

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

I'm back! How are you big brother~? Kentucky didn't say anything stupid did he~?

_I already did bro~ just try an' stop me~ *sticks out tongue*_

YOU WHAT!

_Anyway see ya later bro! XD Gotta run. Misty's gone awall~ And guess what! I got my junk food back XD! _

KENTUCKY!

With a Smile… *twitches*

Misty M. Jones


	130. French Guiana 18

Dear Misty,

Hm? What's wrong, on cherie?

Ah, the economy. Oui, I understand.

Ah, go rest, Misty. No need to push yourself so hard.

Bonjour Kentucky en Alaska~

sincèrement,,

Pricilla

* * *

><p><em>((Ah, okay XD))<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Haha~ sorry about earlier I get sick very easily~ ^ ^" Yeah, everyone has bad economy these days, huh?

I'm better now though~ really, I hate being sick! Everyone flocks to me and worries way too much~! I hate being a burden… *pouts*

With a Smile~

Misty


	131. Paris 6

L'amour Misty,

Do not answer to this letter if you are sick! L'amour must get better!

*pouts* But you have such a nice body, ohonhonhon...

Keep her in bed, Monsieur Kentucky!

L'amour and get well soon,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

I'm feeling better now~! Not to worry. It happens a lot =3!

*blushes* Y-you mustn't say such improper things!

So anyway what were we talking about before…? I can't seem to remember~…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Leave a letter~? =3**_


	132. Iowa 1

Missouri,

Hey Misty I have a question? Why am I so ignored? *hugs an ear of corn* I feel so lonely T.T

~Iowa

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

Little sis~ how've you been~? ^ ^

There, there… New York and D.C. just over shadow the rest of us is all… your still amazing~ *hugs* I'll come visit you! ^ ^

Be optimistic! Look at Uncle Mattie! =3

With a Smile

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	133. England 5

Dear Misty,

It is perfectly normal to see fairies and the like! At least SOME of you states can see them...they're people just like us, you know!

Like I said...I try not to remember that incident. Lovino said...what now? And if he tries to grope you again I will...do something...like have someone else attack the bloody fool...

W-what? *blushes* He did? No, you're lying. He couldn't have said that...did he? Me? P-perhaps I will talk to him about it...later...oh, goodness. I'm all flustered now, love. What should I do? N-not that I'm nervous about telling him I- well- maybe-...

Maybe I feel...something for him. But this is a silly conversation to have! I-I'm...yes, I love the git, alright? I confess!

...WHAT? NOW SOMEONE ELSE KNOWS ABOUT...? I'M GOING TO BLOODY KILL YOU! *blushing hard*

I am not happy right now!

-Arthur

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

… Is it…? Because Dad says it isn't, and so does Nevada… and Kentucky… and Kansas… and… a lot of people. Yeah, Louisiana denies it though (mostly because he's the most French out of all of us I guess..?) But Cousin Salem creeps me out TT . TT… Ah, but Tinkerbelle is a nice fairy to have for company huh~? She says that she knows you~

I see, but as I recall Hungary (*cough*MANGARY*cough*) was very pissed at you as well, right…? Huh? But isn't Mr. Korea's groping necessary~? He says that if he doesn't he'll die… *worries**worries*

No I'm not~ you should go talk to him and see how things go! ^ ^ Don't be nervous mom! *smiles* Everything will turn out alright~ =3 Hey, take that up with Kentucky. HE'S the one who's been hacking my email… - . –

*hugs* There, there, mom~!

With a Smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: As said before… GIVE ME USUK OR GIVE ME DEATH DAMN IT! XDDD Ah, b-but I don't know whats wrong with me… *eyetwitch* L-lately I've been shipping absurd love triangles… (and squares … O . o) like FRUSUK… YES IN THAT ORDER! DDDXX!**_


	134. France 12

Mon chèr Misty- or rather, Monsieur Kentucky,

Ah, me and you will be great friends indeed. I am proud of you! You understand that a stubborn maiden in love needs to be further persuaded and since Misty won't let me bring her into the bedroom...

What a shame.

She is sick~? Oh no, mon chèr! Make her read this next part-

'Dearest Misty,

Please get well soon so we can make sweet love in my home country. And *censored*

Love,

Francis'

Ohhonhonhon, I cannot wait to see her face~ so mignon~

...oh, there she is now! I cannot 'bug off', my love.

Tell Misty I said I love her~! And I am awaiting her answer about...you know.

Your new friend,

Francis Bonnefey~

* * *

><p>F-French Bastard…<p>

*hides*

… _- . - Hold on Francis. DAMN IT MISTY GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED! _

No!

_MISTY!_

Fuck off!

_Do you want me to melt down Francesca?_

… F-Fine… I'M NOT MAKING 'sweet love' OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU JUST SAID! P-plus I'm already well so no need for get well wishes. *blushes*

…

I'm not cute. - . - and again… GO TO MY MOUNTAIN SISTERS THEY HAVE _BOOBS_! And why the hell not! … Just so you know I'll never admit it. So you better just give up right now *blushes*

…

…

*kisses on cheek and runs off*

S-Screw off you _**frog**_,

Missouri

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I have no comment XDD!**_


	135. China2 5

Dear Missouri,

I-I guess I could aru...

W-what? Who would even read that aru? Let alone DRAW it…

I-I just found out what Kiku draws in his free time aru... dear god…

Sincerely,

China

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

So how did it go~? Have you asked him yet? =3

Many people, I can feel a lot in my state alone~!

It's alright just get used to it~! ^ ^ And don't a few people in your country draw it too~?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	136. Italy 3

Veh, Kentucky? Is Misty all right~? Tell her I said to get well soon! I don't want her to be sick! *gasp* she won't be sick forever, right? No, that's silly...

Well, I would tell him! But I'm not sure...what if he doesn't like me and he's just a really awkward person? I don't know! One time, he took me out to dinner and gave me a ring but he looked so scary! ...you really think he likes me? Veh~...maybe I'll tell him...

Ludwig isn't always uncomfortable! He's just awkward and pale.

Veh~ I agree~ I love big brother France! Except when he tries to grope me. That's scary! And is he really getting married to Misty~? He told me weird things!

...*hugs back* Really? You think I'm cute~? Veh, thank you so much! That's so nice. :D

Alaska sounds scary! Veh!

Love,

Italy Veneziano

P.S

I hope Misty is better soon!

* * *

><p>Dear Feli~<p>

Don't worry about me~ ^ ^ I'm feeling a lot better now~!

*gasp* Feli! No! Bad! You mustn't doubt yourself! No, he only acts like that around you. Mr. Spain and… the French Bastard… tell me that much~! ^ ^ Besides he was probably just embarrassed =3. Yes Feli~ you should be confident! Lovi is supposed to be shy~!

Ah… I see… IF THAT FUCKER SCARES YOU AGAIN HE'LL HAVE TO ANWSER TO ME! *blushes and sputters* W-what? No! No! Of course not! Hell will freeze over! Hell will definitely freeze over when I agree!

_Yes she is Feli. Remember, think of her like BELARUS._

DAMN IT KENTUCKY GO THE HELL AWAY!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

P.S. Thank you for worrying~!


	137. Illinois 14

Dear Misty,

True, Nevada is an awesome little brother. I can't deny that he sure knows how to throw a party.

Hmm... I think I might have one or two recipes...let me check.

Hopes everything goes alright

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones.

P.S. God you are a slippery little bastard Kentucky...but you are a good state.

You're welcome Misty...I'm not sure where... but it's hiding real good.

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

His last one was really fun! … Although I only remember fragments of it… = . =… And now I somehow have a tattoo of… me (the outline of me anyways…) on my back…

Wonderful~ but I think that Jeffy likes green apples~! ^ ^ What have you got~?

So do I and also… *eyetwitch* I've been courted by a _**frog**_… now what? Oh! Can I punch him in the face~?

_NO MISTY._

… *che*

Misty M. Jones

P.S. I think it's somewhere down in my southern half… hold on~ I'll go look! ^ ^


	138. Wales1

Dear Misae~

A big hello from Wales! I am Iggy's younger sister Eleri Kirkland :3 It's so nice to be able to write you! Arthur always talks about his little Missouri... I hear you're sick! Be sure to stay bundled up in nice blankets and enjoy a hot drink if you are going to be on the laptop! :)

I've been talking to Iggy about your father lately... Am I not right when I say that they should give up on their grudges and marry already? I suggested that he give Alfred a flock of sheep as a wedding gift... He told me two things:

1) STFU, I'll never marry him!

2) Giving sheep to people isn't normal...

That is INCONCEIVABLE~ (just watched The Princess Bride) How can someone not like sheep? They are so soft and cuddly : ) Well, I guess everyone differs...

By the way, tell Alaska that she should go find a respectable young man to love, not her own sister ^^″

One last thing: Try not to get pregnant with a French colony... I hope you know better.

Scotland says hi too!

- Wales

* * *

><p>Dear Auntie Wales~<p>

Hello~! I haven't seen you in a long time Wales~ how have you been? I actually feel a lot better! ^ ^ … But Alaska and Kansas still won't let me leave the house… I think they've called a temporary truce…

Yes, I agree…those two can be real idiots at times! I think that the both of them are in denial… Ah, sheep. They are so cute and fluffy~… and frightening *shivers*… don't ask.

And dad just isn't the 'soft cuddly' type~

_Damn straight._

*smacks upside head* Shut it Kentucky! You're being rude…

_Face it. She's insane… - . -_

…

…

… *blushes*… W-What the hell! A-ah NEVEER! NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS – NOT IN A _MILLION_! … Plus what business would a French colony have in the U.S.A?*huffs* I r-refuse to have that pervert's child… I won't. Nope. Haha…

A-Ah~ Hello Uncle Scotland = )

With a smile~

Misty M. Jones


	139. South Carolina 19

_a/n: yeah I heard the name of it and I was like 'i'm doin what now? But I'm already in South Carolina...'_

_**A/N: XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

I'm doin just fine lil missy! Johnny boy over there just said you were an idiot...and apparently told Francey pants somethin bout ya...guess he has a death wish...

You feelin better Misty?

Roddy

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

Ah… but Kansas says that I'm an idiot as well… *glooms*

… AND WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT THE FRENCH BASTARD! KENTUCKYYY!

And yes. I am feeling a lot better.

With a Smile~

Misty


	140. French Guiana 19

Dear Misty~

Oui, everyone's economy has gone to merde. Except maybe Costa Rica's...

They just love you~ you're not being a burden if you get sick.

Oh! Mon petit Surinam finally accepted my offer to go out with me~ Je suis tellement heureux~

sincèrement,

Pricilla~

* * *

><p><em>((Je suis tellement heureux~- I'm so happy~))<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yes~ I feel sorry for Mr. Spain *frowns*

*blushes* Really, you think? Haha… a lot of people came to visit me… Ah! A human came to visit me too. = )

That's wonderful for you ^ ^! *hugs*

With a Smile~

Misty~


	141. North Carolina 1

Hey there Misty!

I ain't seen ya in a while, you should visit more often...Roddy told me you weren't feeling too well, I hope you're better now!

Your southern sister,

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

…

Dear Big Sister~

How have you been~? I hope Roddy isn't going overboard with the pranks has he~? ^ ^

A-Ah! You don't need to worry about me, I'm feeling a lot better~! = )

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	142. Iowa 2

Misty,

Poor Uncle Mattie. Can't wait to see ya. Just be careful the smaller towns are in a bit of an unrest state.

~Iowa

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

Yes… poor Uncle Mattie… forever in dad's shadow…

Huh? What kind of unrest~?

With a Smile~

Misty


	143. Paris 7

L'amour Misty,

We were talking about wine and merde- I mean soda.

Ohonhonhon, l'amour, you look rather red! You're quite the- ah, what is Japan's word for it? oh yes- tsundere, l'amour!

You need to lighten up! (with me, ohonhon...)

Kisses and *censored*,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

…

Dear Jeanne~

It isn't shit! It's very popular and a lot of people like it~! Besides, what's so great about wine~? I prefer beer… although I almost never drink it… Kansas hides it from me because apparently I rival mom *cough*ENGLAND*cough* when drunk~…

I-I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! I-I'M VERY HONEST!

_With all things… except for Francis! XD_

I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KENTUCKY!

Huh? 'Lighten up'…? You mean like a light bulb? *cocks head curiously* I don't understand…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

…

_**A/N: Remember my friends… Missouri is an idiot like her father… XDD**_


	144. Canada 6

Dear Misty,

Ava told me that she wants to go to school with you. It's been very quiet with all of the children doing homework once they get home, eh. Although they've been quite vocal in the morning over the bathrooms, eh. I hope that you're working hard at your schoolwork, Ava's gotten all good marks so far, and your citizen has been ranting to me about her grades suffering, eh.

Your loving uncle,

Mattie 'Canada' Williams

P.S. Do you ever get to go to the Kansas City Renaissance Festival, eh? I hear that it is very fun, eh.

…

Dear Uncle Mattie~

Aww~ But she'd probably end up in the junior high division~… ^ ^" I see that's good. =3 I'm glad that none of MY siblings live together anymore… if all of us are under the same roof for too long we start arguing about the Civil War… = . =… Thank GOD dad decided to give us our own houses.

Yes~ of course! I'm an A – B student! =3

Really now…? I'm glad for Ava though~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Of course! It's very fun~! ^ ^ Kansas City is a very fun gal~ and so is her twin in Kansas.


	145. Deideichan111 7

Dear Missouri,

Well not all cute, but funny for sure! I wish I could meet more of them! I've met America, Canada, Russia (I actually got to spend the night with Russia a few times), Italy, Prussia, Spain, and Miss Hungary. They're all really nice, although one time I asked Alfie for a picture and he would not stay still, he just kept talking.

Admiringly,

Amber 'Deidei-chan111'

* * *

><p>Dear Amber~<p>

I hope so too~ Ah? You spent the night at Mr. Russia's house~? Isn't it amazing~? His house is really very beautiful~! … Ah… but even for me his basement is scary… and Kansas says _that's_ saying something…

Yes they are~! And dad really likes to strike poses~ so you have to catch him while he isn't paying attention~.

With a Smile~

The State of Missouri


	146. Malta 1

_I-I've actually never really written a letter as a country or nation before. *gulps* Here goes._

* * *

><p>D-Dear Miss Missouri<p>

I'm M-Malta, but you can call me H-Honey if you want! My big Brother R-Romano said I should start communicating with people. A-And Big Brother Feli told me about you so, um Ve~ I'm sorry if this is a horrible letter. QAQ

I get nervous easily, F-Francis says I'm alot like Feli b-but 'much more vulnerable?'...He scares me. *shudders*

W-What's your state like? I-I have many honey bees here! Thats why I was named Malta. I-It means honey sweet. What does, um Missouri mean?

Sincerely,

Honey(Malta)

* * *

><p>Dear Honey~<p>

Nice to meet you~! This isn't a bad letter dear~! ^ ^ What are you on about~? I always like meeting new people~! =) Huh? Ah, tell Feli and Lovi I said hello~!

… If that bastard touches you tell me and I'll kick his ass. *smiles*

Ah~ I have a lot of lakes~ and I have the Ozarks here ^ ^. Oh, my name~? I think it means "town of the large canoes." Or something, I'm named after my other mom (other than Iggy~) "Missourian Indian Tribe". ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. You can call me Misty Hon~


	147. Baja California 1

Hola!

Man, I haven't to you in a LONG time, little Momo!

Como estas? You doing alright over there, now? Cali sent over help and stuff, and so have many of the other states; she told me!

I can't really do much, since Mexico's been having problems with those rascal citizens of his, pero todavia te doy la buena suerte para que recuperes! [but I will still give you good luck so that you recuperate!]

Remember, we will be here to help pick you up and help you! Tu saves eso! [You know that!]

I hope that maybe Cali and I can come visit you sometime, like last time!

I remember that last time you were just freaking out and looked like you were going to bash your head against the wall a lot...Ni asimos nada mal! [We didn't even do anything bad!]

Con mucho amor, para que siempre saves que yo y California te queremos,

[With lots of love, so that you always know that me and California love you]

-Baja California

* * *

><p>Dear Cousin~<p>

I haven't seen you in a long time~ I'm alright, I caught a bug and had a bad tornado but I'm alright~! ^ ^ Ah, thank you for all the help though~! I'm glad you all care so much~… I hope I'm not any trouble… *frets*

Thanks again~ ^ ^

Yes I hope so~… p-please don't point your guns at Alaska again… she's a good girl honest –

_MISTY STOP LYING._

But she is Kentucky~~~~!

_Yeah… and I'm the fucking fairy princess of Avalon… AS I RECALL SHE'S A RUSSIAN-AMAZON-PYSCO-INCESTAL-BITCH!_

Why are you so mean! *coughs* Anyway~ ignore Kentucky~ (he's an idiot - . -)

I hope you all don't get into a fight again… I-I don't think my house can handle it… Ah~ Big Brother California is coming~? = D

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	148. Greenland 1

Hello there!,

I don't think I've written a letter to you, but you seem very interesting! Although, I guess I should write more letters to America's states since I hang out with Canada sometimes and you guys live just under him...

Anyway, you've been recuperating very quickly! I've sent some support to you, and I'm sorry that it isn't much...

I hope that you and the other states are doing well!

Now, I just have to see where Iceland is... I promised to hang out with him this time, so I have to pick out a skirt to wear.

With lots of encouragement,

Greenland

* * *

><p>Dear Miss Greenland~<p>

Hello~ Ah, so are you a friend of Uncle Mattie's then~? You know, it's funny. When I think Greenland I think Canada… While when people think Canada they think America~ weird how the world works huh? Anyway nice to meet you~! ^ ^

Thank you very much~ *blushes* I hope I'm not too much trouble~

Yes we're doing… alright I guess… I hope the economy gets better…

I see~ You know, your names are also similar~ but shouldn't they be reversed~? Greenland has more 'ice' than Iceland right~ While Iceland has more 'green'~! ^ ^

A-Ah! I'm sorry! I'm rambling again… ^ ^"

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	149. France 13

Mon cher Misae, I am so happy you are well once again~! ...

...Why wouldn't you want to make sweet love with me? I do not see why you always deny these things. Resistance is futile~ ohhonhonhon~

Why must I always repeat this to you? Even if you are a bit small, it matters not for you have a beautiful face~. I love you no matter what, my dearest Misae~.

...

...

...? What is this...? I have been kissed by...? *smiles gently* mon cher, admit your feelings for me quickly, won't you? I cannot wait forever.

With much love,

Francis.

* * *

><p>…Fr-Fran-Franci… *blushes* French Bastard,<p>

I will resist until the end you _frog_. I AM NOT DENYING ANYTHING!

… Sh-shut up… *blushes* stupid frog pervert Frenchie bastard… *mumbles**mumbles*

…

I-I was just getting back my first kiss you bastard! T-That's it! *sputters* … A-Ah… I-I…

…

*blushes*

… F-f-f-f-fine w-whatever… I-I guess I'll give you a chance… But no cheating allowed! *flushes* UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!

W-With a Smile… (the _smallest_ in the universe damn it!)

…M-Misae M. Jones…

P.S. Since when the hell can you pronounce my name?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … *shrugs*… Why the hell not? XDD**_


	150. England 6

Misty,

Yes! It is normal and Tinkerbelle is very good company! Hmph. I don't see why one would try denying it...

Of course Hungary was mad. I ruined her 'man love' or whatever the bloody hell she calls it...Korea won't die. He's overdramatic. *huffs* He gets it from all of those K-Pop dramas...

*blushes* I couldn't...I'm much too shy...a-and stop calling me 'mom'! I am not married to your father yet! Yet? N-no, I meant, we'll never be married! *stubborn* He wouldn't want to marry me...

DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT.

From,

Arthur

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

Ah so it's normal~? Oh so then –

… _Please don't teach my lil' sis such weird things Ma…_

_Unfortunately I will have to agree… My dearest big sister's sanity is unstable enough as is you English MUTT. She doesn't need knowledge of your idiotic imaginary friends._

KENTUCKY SHUT UP! Alaska~ don't be so rude… Sorry mom ^ ^"!

Ah… but as I recall she was a bit happy that Gilly stayed the same and she was turned into a guy right~? A-Ah… she was really scary… I think that EVERY guy nation (and territories alike!) steered clear of her until the spell wore off… *shivers* And that says A LOT coming from me… and I'VE seen Mr. Russia's basement TT . TT… So… he won't die? Ah, so I shouldn't let him grope my breasts anymore~?

Yes he will! Have confidence mom! (eh? Would you prefer I called you 'mum' then~?) I pretty sure he will~ ^ ^… ah… and another thing…

I'MNOWDATINGAFROG!

*blushes*

See ya later mom~ ^ ^"

W-with a Smile~

Misty


	151. America 6

Missy Misty~

How are you? Sorry I haven't written in a while, but you know how it is for the hero, right? : )

It's hard not to, that's guy is friggen' creepy. I don't understand how you can get along with him. 3 It's not a grudge, just ask everyone else! They'll tell you the same thing!

I'm never in denial, so there!

...You know what? No comment. You states are really weird...In a good way though, 'cause I love all of my crazy states.

...Okay...umm...to be completely honest...I really would, but I'm afraid that he'll reject me. And if he does, I don't want to ruin what we have now, 'cause it took forever for him to even start talking to me again after the Revolutionary War. I'd rather just be friends with him, and let him go on without knowing how I fell, than having him ignore me because I told him...*blushes*

A-Anyway...Yeah! Horror movies~! So, "The Ring", huh? I-is it any good?

O-of course I am! Ahahaha!

With a heroic smile~

America!

P.S. Yeah, well, Texas is just being an idiot again. He'll leave ya' alone eventually, and then he'll move onto someone else. What has he done, anyway?

...

And about your sister...well...Kansas isn't too far off the mark. I mean, yeah, I totally love your sister to bits, because she's an awesome American state, and therefore, a part of this awesomely-heroic family! Still, she's been hanging out with Russia a lot, so I'd be careful and NOT get married to her, mmkay?

* * *

><p><em>((Finally, someone else who likes FRUSUK! I thought I was the only one! *High fives*))<em>

_**This fandom needs more members… in that order. XD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Dad~<p>

It's alright~ I'm just happy to get a letter from you dad~ ^ ^

Huh? How is he creepy~? I-I mean I understand his… basement… *shivers* (I'm never going down there _again_…) Really~?

… Yes you are~ Ms. Hungary says that you've been in denial for a long time~ ^ ^

Aww~ We love you two dad~! *hugs*

Eh? Oh dear… it seems to be a vicious cycle - . -… Mom's afraid of the same thing! Honestly, you two are complete and utter idiots…

… You_ of all people shouldn't be saying that… - . -…_

*hits Kentucky upside the head while still smiling* ANYWAY, yes it's very good~ Ah! But big brother D.C. says that you can't sleep with him (again) if you watch it~.

As always~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. I don't know… I think he's still mad at me for postponing his statehood a while back - . -… HE KEEPS TEASING ME ABOUT NOT READING THE ATMOSPERE! TT . TT… I can't find the book dad, do you have it~?

Yeah~ I understand~! ^ ^ But I'm worried about her~… she's really isolated, you know~? But _I _can't take her places… if I do she calls it a 'date' and spends the entire time planning our wedding…


	152. South Carolina 20

Misty,

Aw you're not an idiot lil sis! Kansas is just grumpy...

Yep, not too sure what he told Francey-pants but...he told him something.

Good :)

Roddy

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

Really~ you think so~? *sighs* I think she's just pissed about this economy these days…

… The French Bastard can go to _hell_… *blushes* damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit…! *continues to rant*

Thanks for worrying big brother~ ^ ^!

With a Smile~

Misty~


	153. Iowa 3

Misty,

Eh...They just feel ignored with all the attention I have to give the larger towns and cities. I think it's because of football season. I'm visiting the south eastern part right now. Corn as far as the eye can see. *goes off on a rant about corn*

~Iowa

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa~<p>

Ah~ I see, in all honesty, (though I have some good sports teams! =3) I'm not too interested in sports~ weird right~? = ^ ="

I see~ corn is pretty good but _wheat _wins by a long shot!

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Hahaha… this is going to sound mean but what's your human name again little sister~? I-it seems to have slipped my mind~… sorry ^ ^"…


	154. North Carolina 2

Dear Misty,

I've been just fine darlin! Roddy has kinda chilled with the pranks for now...he just needs to keep those raccoons out of my home.

I'm glad to know you're feelin better! :)

Your southern sister,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Big Sister~<p>

I see, that's good~ Ah? Raccoons…? Do I want to know~? ^ ^"

Thanks for your worries big sister! ^ ^ Ah, and have you seen Joey (my shot gun) by any chance~? I can't seem to find him~!

With a Smile~

Misty


	155. Kansas 1

Big Sister,

I'm so proud of you! You've really made some friends because of my suggestion... Just be nice to France, alright? He deserves a little bit of pity, okay?

But I'm really writing this letter so that I can ask you a question. Russia says that he wants me to go and visit him with Alaska this Winter, and since you're my big sister and Dad is too busy, I thought I would ask.

Russia really is kind! He isn't scary! He just asked me to visit and bring along a few sunflowers... Please don't get angry! (I repeat please once more; I don't ever want to see you as angry as you were during the Civil War!)

~Dorothy 'Kansas' Jones

* * *

><p>Dorothy~<p>

Thank you~ ^ ^ How have you been~? … *blushes* N-No he doesn't *huffs* he can screw off!

Alright~ ^ ^ lets go together =D

_*face palms* Oh GOD. What is _WRONG _with you two!_

Ignore him ^ ^. Kentucky is an idiot.

_Hey – !_

ANYWAY, yes his is really nice! Everyone should stop bullying him all the time and calling him scary~! Eh? Why would I be angry~? ^ ^? Plus you were pretty scary back then too… TT . TT…

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. It would also be nice if you and Alaska would stop trying to kill each other…

_KEEP IT UP DOROTHY! DON'T LET HER MARRY MISTY!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: LOLZ… The name you chose… XDD!**_


	156. Paris 8

L'amour Misty,

You are such a virgin- I mean a child sometimes (ohonhonhon, I can help with both).

Ah, Kentucky! You are such a charming man, ohon. If l'amour Misty wasn't such a prude we could have much fun, the three of us... ohonhonhon...

Love,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

Eh~? But I am a virgin… *is confused*

_*hisses* KEEP AWAY FROM BIG SISTER YOU FRENCH MUTT._

Ah? Oh! This is Alaska~ Alaska meet Jeanne~ ^ ^

_*hisses*_

She was raised by Mr. Russia~! ^ ^

_Big sister when will you marry me…?_

…

U-Um, what's a prude~? … Kentucky is an idiot who tries to butt into other people's love lives… *grumbles*

_You still haven't answered me… marry me big sister... marry me… marry me… marry me…_

*hugs* Aww~ You're so cute Alaska~! *squeezes to chest*~

_This is very nice big sister but about our wedding – _

W-WITH A SMILE! ^ ^"

Misty~

P.S. Why do you keep on calling me 'my love'? (My French is a bit rusty since I haven't spoken it in at least 200 years but I think this is correct…)


	157. French Guiana 20

Dear Misty~

Oui, I feel bad for L'oncle Espagne as well...

Oui, that's what I think~ ah, really? That must have been nice.

Merci~~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yes~ I think that Lovi has been very worried about him since he's sick in bed all the time now… *sighs* I hope things take a turn for the better…

Yes it was very nice~! ^ ^ I got get well cards~ gift baskets~ the works! ^ ^ Ah… but the human seems to be very obsessed with Uncle Mattie… (… Canada… the nation above dad…)

I see~ do tell me how your date goes! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty


	158. Illinois 15

Dear Misty,

True...and you have a lovely tattoo.

Goody...I've been wanting to make my carmel apples for ages! All nutty and carmely... mmmmmm... thinking about it makes me wants some! *Starts a batch*

Yes...I've been wondering when you were going to punch that French Bulldog! Can I join you?

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

P.S. I swear I saw him on your southwest corner...but I'm not quite sure.

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Thank you~ ^ ^

Ah~ Jeffy just showed up at my door step and he's currently hiding under my bed as I type this~! Hopefully he'll come out and eat them with us~ ^ ^

… *blushes*… ! *grumbles*

_Sorry~ She's just trying to get her feelings in check~ *grins* she confessed to Francis (or as close as she can get…) HA! I told you so! NOW ALL 50 of you own me 10 bucks!_

With a… Smile…

Misty~

P.S. Ah? I'll have to go look~ =3


	159. Malta 2

Dear Misty,

I-I did! Romano just grunted, before going off to smack Mister Spain, and Feli s-said to send you pasta ingredients and Hi as well. That's, um, why there's a package along with the letter.

A-Alright!

R-Really? *smiles* Since I-I'm a small chain of Islands r-really, I love water~ I-Its nice to go swimming isn't it? T-That sounds like a n-nice meaning! I was named by Mister G-Greece's Mom. She and Mister Rome were really nice.

D-Does it mean whenever someone yells at a person they secretly l-like them? *is puzzled* B-Because Brother Feli says Romano likes Mister Spain b-but all he does is yell at him.

Sincerely,

Honey

P.S. Ah, r-really? Okay then Misty.

* * *

><p>Dear Honey~<p>

Ah, I see! That's good, it's been a while since I've had pasta~ lately I've been eating Burger King~! ^ ^

Good. *grumbles* cheating bastard…

Unfortunately I am land locked~ so I don't really go to the beach much… I wouldn't know about them though~ I wasn't around then ^ ^" but mom might have…

… *sighs* that theory is annoyingly_ accurate_ at times… - . -…

With a Smile~

Misty!


	160. California 1

Dear Big sister Misty,

I'm not sure how you could mistake me for a guy, considering I wear a pink dress, have barrel curls, and a pink hairbow, but whatevs.

The economy here too has been pretty messed up. This is the first day I've been able to surf all month! And the music system in schools... budget wise, I'm not doing well. I'm glad I can still make movies.

And as for daddy thinking about the apocalypse, well, he might've been scared by my movies...I get scared by them sometimes too.

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p><em>(an: whatever California tells you in later letters, I'm perfectly stable! So I kidnapped Misty from Pokemon because I was bored, so i stole a mallet from animaniacs, so what if I have a slight hero complex, I'm completely stable!)_

_**A/N: Understood~ and remember, I am completely stable as well… huh… well, maybe not. I mean, I watch Hetalia… XDD No Hetalia fangirl is perfectly stable = ^ = b**_

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

I apologize~ I get you mixed up with big brother Florida sometimes~ ^ ^"! But how have you been~?

Yes… I've been really busy lately… *sighs* Yes that is good I suppose~ ah, and just so you know~ Maine has been call your old movies 'cheesy' and 'cliché' again…

_You HAVE made some very messed up shit down in Hollywood…_

… Haha, ignore Kentucky.

But doesn't dad have a hand in your movies too~?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	161. France 14

Dearest Misae,

...

...

...

Finally! You have finally admitted your love for me! I could never be happier, my sweet, never! Merci! *kisses her hand* I will love you and only you from now on...*holds her close*

And this means we can make love now...right?

Of course it does! Ohhonhonhon, meet me at my house on Friday night and I will let you prove your love to me further~ ohhonhonhon~

With much amore,

Francis

P.S

I always could, mon ami. I just called you Misty to piss you off because you are so cute when you are mad!

* * *

><p>Fr-Fran-Franci… French Bastard,<p>

*blushes* D-damn bastard saying embarrassing things… *blushes harder* A-Ah! Le-let go of me... *still doesn't break away though*

…

My father is going to kill you you know… *chuckles* And I think that mom might be trying to curse you… But w-whatever *blushes*… NO I DID NOT JUST LAUGH, THAT WAS A _DARK C-CHUCKLE OF YOUR IMPENDENING DEATH!_ DO YOU U-UNDERSTAND? *blushes deeply* J-just shut up you bastard…

…

Your house right?

M-Misty

P.S. I'm NOT cute *fumes* Honestly… why the hell didn't you go for Big Brother D.C.? He's FAR more attractive… though I would not wish your… *eye twitch* _affections_... on anyone.

_*scoffs* Anyone but _her_ that is…_

… *stutters and blushes*


	162. South Carolina 21

Misty,

Pfft...I don't think, I know.

I'll send him there if he touches you...

You're welcome little sister!

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Hahaha… w-well you'll have to send him there REAL soon then… *averts eyes*

_HA! EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOU OWES ME AND LOUISIANA TEN BUCKS! Our little Misty and Franchy Pants here are finally a couple~! Kukukuku I TOLD YOU SO! SO PAY UP!_

S-SH-SHUT UP KENTUCKY! *blushes*

…S-So how have you been?

Misty~


	163. North Carolina 3

Dear Misty,

Hmm... probably not. Though I'm fixing to make skin hat though if he don't keep em away...

Aw you're welcome lil sis! Sorry to say I haven't seen Joey anywhere...sorry doll. Someone messin with you?

Your southern sister,

Mary-Belle Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Mary~<p>

… A-Ah! Um, you can give them to me~ I already have a lot of them anyway~! ^ ^"

*curses* damn… no, no, it's all right~ it's just that Kentucky keeps on sneaking into my house~ it's very annoying you know…

Oh well. I'll just have to rely on Francesca then~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	164. French Guiana 21

Misty,

I hope Espagne gets well soon...

Ah, that seems nice~ I know who Mathieu is~ he's my brother after all~ wait...

Does this mean that I'm your aunt?

It was magnifique~! Although she still acts like such a tsundere, but that's what I love about her~

sincèrement

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

I'm sure he'll be alright~ he is Papa Spain after all =3! Plus he has Lovi taking care of him~ so he should be fine~ ^ ^!

… Huh… When you put it that way I guess you would be~… but in all truth the only one I'm related to is dad~ I have a BIOLOGICAL mother too~! ^ ^ Her name was Missourian Indian Tribe~ she took care of me before I became Missouri Territory~ I think she's up in heaven with Mr. Rome and Grandma North America now~. But I still see her around now and then~! She has a strange habit of coming to visit me through my dream catcher…

Ah, I wonder what it is with French nation's and tsunderes… now that I think about it Louisiana and Quebec are like that too…

With a Smile~

Misty


	165. Iowa 4

Misty,

*pauses mid rant* My name...I don't remember either...*starts laughing nervously before realizing the wheat comment* CORN IS BETTER! *goes off on another rant*

…

Iowa~

… OK I am just going to brush that off~… you might just ask dad~.

*eye twitch* BALSMARY! Wheat is what makes the world go round! As does cotton!

With a Smile~

Misty


	166. Paris 9

L'amour Misty,

oh, and little Alaska,

*pouts* Can't we all be friends? I'm not limited to one lover, ohonhonhon...

Love to both of you,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

_Hell no. Come within a mile of big sister's state line and I will shoot you._

… Of course we can~ Who ever said we weren't friends Jean~? *looks clueless* Ah, and don't worry too much about Alaska~ she's just shy~ *huggles Alaska*

… _*hugs back with a creepy aura*_

Ah… she won't let go…

_OKAY. THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT. See ya Paris~ I gotta go pry Alaska off of Misty…_

_With Chicken and Gunpowder!_

_John "Kentucky" Jones_


	167. England 7

Dearest Misty,

It is normal! NOT WEIRD! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT, MISSY?

*coughs and regains himself*

Yes. But anyways, these ideas of fairies and whatnot are true. There is no use denying it. Why, I have quite a few magical friends and I think everyone knows it!

...s-she what? Oh goodness...I was never told this...Hungary and P-Prussia, eh...man love...*shakes head to get rid of thoughts* of course she would be pleased by that...

Russia's basement? I don't even want to know. I'm very sorry that you had to see something so horrific. And to be honest, I'm not sure...I just know that if he dies, Sealand can stop making me listen to those cursed Korean pop bands. *Grumbles under breath* although they are catchy...

M-mum? It's not like me and the bloke are married yet or anything! B-besides...I'm going to wait until he tells me! Yes sir, I refuse to tell him first! *pouts and blushes*

...

…

...

WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING INFATUATED WITH THAT BLOODY FROG! THE ONLY THING THAT WILL COME FROM IT IS MORE FRENCH COLONIES AND IT'LL BE LIKE THE SIXTEEN HUNDREDS ALL OVER AGAIN!

That's it. I'm cursing him. He'll wake up with no more chest hair tomorrow!

With concern and anger,

Arthur Kirkland, England

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

_You of course. Who else is there you MUTT._

P-Puuu… Alaska stop being mean to – *blushes in realization* Oh! Please ignore that sound just now~ ^/^ it's an old childhood tick – back when I still had an accent… Thank GOD no one knows about it~ aside from dad… and a few of my siblings… I find it very embarrassing whenever it slips… I'm glad that French bastard doesn't know about it… - . -…

… Everyone tells me to avoid you when you start talking into thin air so I wouldn't know… Ah, and for you own convince I think that DAD sees them too. He's just in denial.

Hahaha… and you wonder why Ms. Hungary keeps bringing it up at meetings…

*sniffles* It was the first time in FIFTY YEARS that I had actually screamed my head off… my throat felt very sore afterwards… and believe me when I say that you do not _want _to know. Just know that it is very disturbing… - . -…

Eh~ but I really like your rock music Mom~! ^ ^

Huh? Why~? It's not like it's a contest~ you shouldn't be so stubborn mom~

_You mean like you were with Francis…? _

*eyetwitch*

_*coughs*HYPOCRITE! *coughs*_

*loads shot gun* you have 10 seconds before I shoot you in your vital regions Kentucky.

_U-Uh… S-see ya soon Ma~! _

*blushes* W-WHO THE HELL SAID THAT I WANTED TO MAKE FRENCH COLONIES WITH THE BASTARD! *stutters into awkward silence* U-uh… no. Just no. *huffs* Besides, I have a feeling that the entirety of North America will be on his ass if he gets me pregnant… - . -

Good luck with that Mom~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	168. Maine 1

Dear Missouri,

This is Maine your older sister (23rd state for the win!). Anyway, how have you been lately? I have been having to beat France off with a baseball bat whenever he goes and visits Canada. Not to mention the fact I hear Uncle Matt's kids yelling at each other all the time. Have you seen dad also? He ran off after destroying one of my windows playing baseball the other day. Well I must go now. Uncle England is coming over and there is NO way he is cooking!

Sincerely,

Isabella M. Jones

Maine

* * *

><p>Issy~<p>

Ah~ yes, you did win… even though I applied first… *grumbles* Good. Keep doing what you're doing. In fact step up your efforts big sister~ ^ ^!

Yes, that's unfortunate… Louisiana, Kentucky, and Texas tend to team up against me and pull pranks… Damn it Jonny (Kentucky) I know you're the ring leader… *said to self-*

Do you want me to scold him for you~? I heard he's hiding out with big brother D.C. … again.

I would NOT trust mom in the kitchen… EVER. I've seen him mistake RAT POISON for FLOUR.

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	169. Illinois 16

Dearest Misty,

You are welcome :-D

I'm glad Jeffy is at your place! I think he's in very good hands now...just give him one of my carmel apples every once in a while as a sign of good faith and he will be out wandering about sooner or later!

Do you really have feelings for France or is Kentucky pulling my chain?

*gives Kentucky $10 then gives him another $10 to keep him off my back for a while*

With great care,

Eliza P. Jones

P.S. I'm starting to see Jeffy a little bit more now...but he's still quite shy. At least he's coming out of his shell for a little bit. *Gives Jeffy tiny hug to see if he reacts favorably*

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Ah~ he came out~ ^ ^… Annnd he just latched onto my arm… he's ate with me but now he's glued to my arm… now what? Ah… Mr. Russia just came over to visit… Jeffy's sort of cutting off my blood circulation… OUCH…

*blushes*… I am not obliged to answer that question.

_That means they're an item._

FUCK DAMN IT KENTUCKY YOU - *the rest of this line is scratched out due to extensive cursing~*

_Thanks a bunch sis~ I will ignore you for a while~… about a month._

With a… Smile…

Misty M. Jones

P.S. I see, that's good~ but I don't think he likes to be touched… for some reason… Ah! Maybe if we hug him a lot he'll get used to it~! =3… Ah… but he's already used to me…


	170. California 2

Dear Misty,

I've been okay.

Apology accepted. It's happened before.*sigh*

*sweet smile* Maine and Kentucky, the next time you insult my movies, I'll have to hurt you!

Yeah, that's what confuses me. Dad has a hand in my movies, but he actually wants these movies, even though they scare him.

Best Wishes from a princess,

Holly"California"Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

That's good!

Hahaha… I'm used to it too… me and Kansas get mistaken for each other all the time…

_But your movies are stupid, cheesy, and cliché… - . - OW!_

*coughs* ANYWAY. Ignore Kentucky.

I don't know why dad tends to be such a masochist when it comes to horror… He can deal with Mr. Russia's basement… *shivers*…. but not your poorly made scary movies of the eighties… - . -… compared to NOW that is~

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	171. France 15

My dearest Misae,

Embarrassing but you love it~ *kisses her on the cheek* I know you love it~

Ah, yes. Amerique will probably end up doing something like chasing me around with some violent object. And Angleterre will undoubtedly curse me. What's the worst he can do?

...dark chuckle of impending doom? It did not seem that way. *smirks* whatever you say though.

You still call me such rude names~ can't you call me by my name rather than 'French bastard'? It would be so nice...I say your name all the time, mon amour...

Oui, my house. You know where, non? ...wait...Does this mean you are accepting my advances and will make love to me? :D

Love,

Francis

P.S- you are very cute, although you can be violent and rude and whatnot. And you are the only one for me~ mon ami~ and, Er, just ignore the others I may have slept with over the years...Like, Er, Matthew...and Arthur...and Gilbert...and-

I am just going to be quiet now. *little laugh*

* * *

><p>French Bastard.<p>

… S-Shut up… you _frog_…

Yes, I'd avoid him for a while if I were you… in all honesty I don't want to see you mutilated by a chain saw… but again. I-I wouldn't care one bit! *blushes*

Eh… but he says that you'll wake up without any chest hair tomorrow… Puu *gasps in realization and heads desk*– … disregard that noise I made just now. It is unimportant. *blushes deeply*

… No matter what you cannot make me laugh! *huffs* Good, as long as you understand.*

I-I can say it damn it! F-F-F-Fran-F-Fr-FRANCE. S-See? I said it!

… _No you didn't –_

SHUT UP KENTUCKY!

Y-yes what of it… *blushes* I'll be there by tonight at six. You better have dinner prepared! *huffs*

…

M-Misae…

P.S. … Everyone knows you've slept with/ and or felt up about 3/4 of the world by now… - . -… why the hell should _I _care *despite words looks ready to kill something*

_P.S.S. Hello again Francis~ Say, I got a question, have you ever noticed that Misty's called you basically every name in the book except for the insults pertainin' to ugly? Huh… just wonderin' aloud…_

G-GAH! DELETE IT KENTUCKY! DELETE IT RIGHT NOW – *message is sent*

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *Remember. Misty is an oblivious idiot like her father XDD**_


	172. China2 6

Dear Missouri,

Sorry I haven't written back for a while aru.. School at Gauken Hetalia is a lot of work..

Anyways, Russia keeps stalking me and asking me out.. I-I went out with him 4 times already, what else does he want aru? aiyaahh!

from, China

P.S- um, it is a law to not have sex in Missouri? O_o;;

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

Yes~ but for me, being Lili's (Liechtenstein) science partner makes it all the more bearable.

He must be trying to court you or something similar~ … he must be taking lessons from the French Bastard… - . -… Ah~ but I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm~ he's probably just trying to get closer to you~

With a smile~

Misty

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *is currently sobbing* Why… WHY don't we have a Russia…? Or even a Belarus? *goes to emo corner***_


	173. South Carolina 22

Misty,

W-what!

DAMMIT KENTUCKY! I ain't payin ya nothin! And if I did, ya would be throttled so bad ya wouldn't know left from right!

Well I've been just peachy keen...but Kentucky blew that right outta the water.

How about you?

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy,<p>

Hahaha… *blushes*

_*pout* but I was right wasn't I? _

_That's my job big bro~! *winks*_

I am sorry about him - . -… I am ashamed to share a border with him…

_Come on lil sis~ you know you love me!_

…

Misty


	174. French Guiana 22

Misty,

Well, if you put it that way, then I guess you're right ^^

Ah, that's nice. The only person I can remember before France is Portugal. Before that... I can't remember anything...

It's because tsunderes are so adorable~ mon petit Surinam is the best, though. *hugging Surinam protectively*

Suriname: get off me =_=

Non~

sincèrement,

Pricilla

* * *

><p>Pricilla~<p>

Small World huh~? Say, I've been calculating a bunch of things lately… so if cities, states, and territories are personified… then why not counties? I mean I haven't seen any of mine… do the cities kind of count for all of that? … I'm confused…

Ah? Really now~? Hahaha… all I remember is Missourian Indian and Big Brother Osage and Big Brother Sioux~ ^ ^

Huh… 'cute'? Oh, and hello Suriname~ ^ ^ How are you~?

With a Smile~

Misty


	175. Iowa 5

Misty,

*holds up ear of corn* Care to repeat that...CORN IS BETTER!

* * *

><p>Iowa…<p>

*eye twitch* … WHEAT DAMNIT! *sticks out tounge*

_Come on gals you're bein' childish~ COTTON obviously puns all. _

WHEAT!

_COTTON!_

WHEAT!

_COTTON!_

_**WHEAT DAMN IT!**_

…

Misty


	176. Paris 10

L'amour Misty and petit Alaska,

Mon cherie Alaska takes more after charmant Belarus more, non? So beautiful~

Mon cher Kentucky,

Ah~~~~ How good to hear from you again! Your siblings are rather hard to control, non?

Lots of l'amour,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Jean~<p>

… Alaska refuses to talk to you… I-I'm very sorry! ^ ^" Hahaha… But if I were you I'd back off, (though it most likely isn't in your nature… - . -) She tends to… break limbs… like Ms. Belarus... *worries**worries* B-But she's a really nice girl! Honest!

_Translation: She's a crazy bitch. We are worried for your health and wellbeing; besides… she has that thing… with Misty… UGH GOD. *shivers*_

_Yes they are very difficult to deal with… but it's my job as an awesome big bro to take care of everyone~! *hair cowlick twitches*_

… _I swear to god I am going to rip that thing from your head one day…_

_G-GAH! TT . TT*whimpers and cups hair protectively*_

No, No Alaska! That is not allowed, how would you feel if someone ripped out your cowlick*! That is going too far...!

_... I apologize… but can I touch yours again big sister…?_

W-What are you doing Yana…? No… that is taboo! Y-Yana! AHHHHHH!

… _= . =… Misty is out of commission for now… U-Uh… I think I need to call dad this time…_

With a whimper,

M-Misty…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You all know what the cowlick is~ and it is exactly what you're thinking it is~ XDD**_

_***In my world all of America's children have that cute little hair~ =3**_


	177. South Carolina 23

_a/n: still Irene here ^^ I just had to fix my password thing...and I think Roddy's about to bust out some southern rage..._

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

He hasn't touched ya has he?

KENTUCKY! I swear if Francey-pants touched her, I'm killing you!

S'not your fault Misty...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy…<p>

Hahahaha… course not~! ^ ^""

…

… yeah… *blushes *

_*sticks out tongue* Bring it on Big Bro!_

- . - yes, he is just a natural annoyance I guess…

Misty


	178. French Guiana 23

Misty,

Hm, I'm not sure. I've never really thought about that before...

I'm pretty sure I had someone before Portugal, but I can't remember...

Oui~ they're adorable~!

Suriname: i'm dating a French Pervert. How do you think I am?

I apologize. Mon petit doesn't have good people skills. And you know you love me~ say it~

Suriname:...no.

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p><em>((Nilakshi is Suriname's human name))<em>

* * *

><p>Pricilla~<p>

Really~ hahaha, I've had a lot of time to think about things since I used to be alone for a long time~

Yeah, I remember my Grandma North America~ oh, and your Grandmother too, South America right~? I have a very good memory you see~ I also remember Brother Cherokee, Auntie Cheyenne ... Uncle Inca~ Auntie Maya…~ I used to have a really big family~! ^ ^ (And I still do now~)

…

*sighs* But now I don't get to see them much anymore… everyone's up in heaven with Mr. Rome…

Ah~? I feel for you… *puts hand on shoulder sympathetically* … Except I'm dating the _original_ - . -…

But I hope things go well for the two of you~ =3

With a Smile~

Misty


	179. Illinois 17

Dear Misty,

Just let Jeffy know that you would like to have your arm back at some point.

Understandable...but I still think Jon is still pulling my chain slightly.

You are welcome Jon boy...but I think you are going to bother me in a few days *roll eyes*

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

P.S. Well...I'm glad that Jeffy is voicing his opinion...which is a good thing.

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Ah… but he fell asleep… and he's sooo cute~~~! My arm's going numb b-but I… I can't bring myself to wake him up… And I REALLY want to go get a camera~! *whimpers*

Yes, he is over exaggerating! *huffs* … But dear god I do not want to think of what dad will do to that Frenchie when he finds out… U-uh, not that I care or anything, but would you mind hiding dad's chainsaw for a while…? I would prefer for WW3 not to break out due to dad killing the French Bastard - . -…

_HA! You caught me sis~ But do you really think so lowly of me~? *pouts* I can leave you alone for a WEEK mind you~ *grins like a hero*~_

With a Smile~

Misty


	180. Iowa 6

Misty,

Silly sister corn is clearly superior.

~Iowa

* * *

><p>Iowa.<p>

Wheat is obviously the superior cash crop~ ^ ^ *smiles sweetly* After all… it is one of my most export~.

Misty~


	181. Paris 11

L'amour Misty,

I have moved to one of Papa's safe havens just in case...er...

(That's why there is no return address)

Very very charmant Kentucky,

Ohon~ You're quite the big brother character, non?

Love,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Dear Jean~<p>

That was a very safe thing to do~ ^ ^ Ah~ well I can still reach you by email so I guess it should be alright~

_Yes of course I am! =3 Misty's my cute lil' sis~_

… *huffs*!

_Aww~ come're~ *holds out arms*_

…

_*huggles*_

*curses and hugs back* Yeah, yeah… - . -…

With a Smile,

Misty


	182. France 16

Mon cher Misae,

...

...

My chest hair...is gone...

I am going to kill Angleterre...

I am not manly without my chest hair...that's it. I'm chopping off his eyebrows in his sleep, Ohhonhon. All of it. He'll wake up with blank spaces above his eyes!

...*smirks slowly* What was that you just said, mon amour...? Repeat it, please...?

It seems as if I just did, love.

France? Non, this will not do. I am 'Francis'. Say it.

Hooray! You are finally accepting my advances! And don't worry- I most definitely will. It will be the best night of your life.

Love, Francis

P.S- You are not bothered by it? *smiles innocently* Then you wouldn't mind me telling you how I also slept with Sealand.

...

...

I had you going for a second there, didn't I? Ohhonhonhon~

Monsieur Kentucky, this is very true. Thank you for pointing it out ;)

…

French Bastard...

Got what you deserved for seducing me for the past decade~ *smiles in victory* I love you mom~

… Since when were you manly? As I recall, men who wear the latest designer clothing brands and wear their hair long (and kept for that matter…) don't fall into the 'manly' category.

Ah! That's mean. Wait… one quick question since I pretty sure you've slept with mom… is his erogenous zone his eyebrows or his collar bone~?

Huh?

What?

Ah, understood. And Kansas wanted to know if your erogenous zone was your beard (it represents… 'Gorges du tarn' if I remember correctly, right?)

*blushes* Nothing! I s-said nothing – Puu-! G-GAH! Ignore it! Completely erase it from your memory PUU! GAAAH! GOD DAMN IT PUU~!

… _You're digging yourself a grave Misty…_

SHUT KENTUCKY PUU-! AHHHH %^$%$#! PUU!

…Puu…

*sighs*

H-hey I can so say it! Fr-fr-fr-fr-Franc-Franc-FRANCI… FRANCE!

_You still didn't say it –_

Do you want me to bring out the shot gun AGAIN?

…

*coughs* ANYWAY. I better not be flying out to France for nothing… *grumbles to self-*

Screw off.

…M-Misae…

P.S. *eyetwitch*

…

…

You are many things but surely you are not a pedophile… right? A-AND I JUST REALIZE YOU SAID THAT TO MAKE ME JEALOUS YOU BASTARD!

…

A-Ah *turns cherry red* W-what the hell…? K-Kentucky, why the heck did you bring that up! *blushes deeper* D-Damn it…

_She thinks you're 'Hot'~ I read her diary, fuuuck. You should see all the sappy things she writes about you in there! I'm serious, she writes LOVE POEMS for the love of God! … Ah, and her dream is to marry you._

KENTUCKY!

_*whispers* You should also know that she's loved you from the start*whispers* _

*is currently heading-desk*


	183. England 8

Dearest Misty,

I am no mutt! Perhaps you are the mutt in this situation, little girl. I demand an apology for such rude behavior! *huffs*

It's quite all right, dear. *smiles* It's a bit of a cute noise, you know. I'm not sure what it's supposed to be, however...how did you used to talk?

Humph. So rude...they're real...and he does? Really? That makes me feel a bit better...

I don't want to think about that. I refuse to think about that.

Goodness, you poor girl...I cannot even imagine the horrors of that dreaded place. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I'm surprised he let you down there, though...

Really? You do...?

It's not a contest! It's a matter of him approaching me. *huffs and blushes* It's not like I want him to say it first because I want to hear it...no...

...

...

Your father has raised you horribly when it comes to violence. I'll be having a talk with him later about what's appropriate to show children when it comes to weaponry.

And you never know! I think half the world would kill him if that happened, dear. I already got rid of his chest hair, so I have to find something else to curse him with...*looks at Busby's chair*

Love,

Arthur

* * *

><p>Dear Mom~<p>

_I do not apologize, it is not in my nature, da?_

*blushes and hides face* no it isn't… it's a weird quirk that I wish to just disappear… when I was little I'd never once been with an English speaking nation until dad… Straight away after I was claimed from Mama (Missourian Indian Tribe) by Papa Spain I briefly learned Spanish and then I was bought by French Bastard and I learned a bit of French. This of course mixed with my Native American roots, and it gave me a bit of a weird accent *blushes* I used to get teased a lot for it~… Plus it gave me a bit of a... language tick (like Yao's "aru") whenever I would speak English … hahaha… It didn't go away until the mid-50s…

But it still slips every now and then and I find it embarrassing when it does… it's a girl thing you know? *blushes lightly*

Yes, but unfortunately he mistakes everything for ghosts… so it ends up terrifying him… *sighs*

… I was looking for the kitchen *eye twitch* I-I don't have a very good sense of direction you see… and I somehow ended up in that… _place_… TT . TT Is it legal to have ownership of shrunken heads and _cracked human skulls _in Russia…? TT . TT A-And why did so many of the torture devices still have fresh _blood _on it! *whimpers* Blood… so much blood…!

A-Ah! *coughs*

But yes~ I loved the Beetles~ ^ ^ They used to be my favorite band~ Ah, and another thing… is it true that a while back you went through a 'punk phase' and ended up dyeing your hair green~?

Ah I see, that's understand able~ but you're both stubborn so I don't know… Really, you two have been in denial for centuries!

Huh~ ah, it isn't all of us don't worry~! ^ ^ It's just the top 20 of us (crime rate wise~) I'm happy to say that I am #16 =3~! In fact~ I used to be quite violent back in 1912 when I was a part of the Civella Crime Family (or the Kansas City Crime Family… whatever~) Haha~ anyway, I just quit back in 1995 after that old man kicked the bucket~! Wow~ those were some really fun times… ^ ^~ * mumbles to self-* Maybe I should back and visit everyone to see how they are… or better yet join up again… *thinking about it*

Yeah~ you're probably right. Pfft like hell that bastard'll get me pregnate! *huffs* … Besides… I don't think dad would be too happy with French Colonies in his country… though he'd be happy to have grandkids I guess = . =… Anyway, no. That is NOT an option.

*shrugs* Have fun Mom~ don't let Mr. Russia destroy it… again.

With a Smile~

Misty


	184. California 3

Dear Misty,

*shudder* the eighties... the dark ages...the lack of quality *twitches*

Princesses never act violent...*twitch*

Also, I got some Mexican candy today. Why is it so addicting? The chile on candy seems like it'd be weird together...

Whatevs.

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p>Holly~<p>

... *rubs back* Now, now, Little sister… remember your meds… Oh, wait. Sorry! I meant Nevada~ ^ ^" Hahaha… he's insane… *sighs*

…

Did Florida remember to hide your shot gun…?

Huh? Can't say I've ever tasted it before… is it good?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	185. French Guiana 24

Misty~

Ah, okay.

I believe that that is my grandmother. My family now consists of those who were under Papa's control.

Ah, don't feel sad, mon ami. They're in a better place now.

Suriname: *sympathetic look* and how's that working out for you?

I hope they do to~ *hugs Suriname*

Suriname: get off me!

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p>Pricilla~<p>

Yes~ but we _are_ personified nations (or whatever else we are)~ So I'm guessing there IS no logic~ ^ ^"

I see~ that makes sense~ I lost count of everyone a while ago~ it makes your head hurt after a while if you attempt to keep track of EVERY SINGLE CITY AND TOWN… *sighs* So I've just kept track of the really famous ones, my siblings, and the capitals…

Yeah~ plus I still get to see them =3! … Remember… they come through my dream catcher… gives me quite a start… But the first time it happened I think I fainted~

… I still think he's a bastard. *huffs*

With a Smile~

Misty


	186. South Carolina 24

Misty...

...ppphhh...you let him? It wasn't...forced?

Well...ya won't hafta worry bout Tucky fer long...

We'll settle this when I get over there Tucky...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

I DID NOT! *huffs* I am still a virgin! … He did kiss me though… *blushes*\

_Awww… Somebody's in L~O~V~E~~~!_

SHUT UP JOHNNY!

_Kukukukuku… always fun to screw with ya… Anyway, bring it on dude; pfft if you can catch me of course. *smiles cheekily*_

*sighs* Good luck South.

With a Smile~

Misty


	187. America 7

Hey Thar Misty~!

...Aww, you're so cute! *Huggles* I just love it when you states say those things, it makes me so happy! I love writing letters to you, so...yeah!

Yeah, so creepy, I bet he could bend Francesca with his mind alone. And yeah, ask 'em!

Where the heck does she get that idea from? *averts eyes and slurps soda*

...AWWW~! XD I just wish I could see you guys more...

*blushes* S-seriously...? I wasn't expecting that...I kinda thought he still really hated my guts...

Hey, I'm not stupid! I'm a hero~! D:

Oh hey Kentucky! Nice to see ya!

Of course not, I don't NEED to sleep with anyone for scary movies...as long as Tony is around!

With Heroism!

America

P.S. Eh, I'll talk to him. And you should ask Italy if he's found "The Atmosphere"! : ) I'm sure he'd know!

Yeah, I feel bad about that. Still, I don't see why she doesn't hang out with Canada or any of the provinces. WHY RUSSIA, OF ALL PEOPLE? And about the whole "marriage" thing...maybe I should talk to her about that...

…

Dad~

*hugs back* I am glad to be of service~ =3

Huh… sorry, but I just don't see it dad~ *shrugs* oh well. And as for Francesca, she is invincible. *doesn't blink an eye* Nothing can ever beat her.

… Whatever you say dad.

Can't be helped though… you've been busy lately~ So we understand~! ^ ^

Of course you're a hero dad! =3 You are even more awesome than Mr. Prussia~ (… but he said his real name is Sir Lord of Awesomess… should I start calling him that then~? *worries*)

But Mom doesn't hate your guts~ Whatever gave you_ that_ idea, dad?

_Hey Pa~ how are you~?_

Anyway~ it was nice talking to –

_You aren't going to tell him?_

*blinks* About what?

_You know about what! You and France!_

*turns deep red* U-Uh, um… ANYWAY WITH A SMILE –

_Misty'sdatingFrancis._

G-GAH! KENTUCKY!

*message is sent*


	188. Paris 12

Misty,

Oui, very good. Your sister would have...offed...me had I not left.

L'am- I mean dear Kentucky,

You're very strong to protect your sister. *looks away blushing*

love,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Jeanne~<p>

Naw, she wouldn't have OFFED you~ she's terrible at hiding bodies (unlike her big sister~) So Yana would be caught right away~ ^ ^ Hahaha~ Honestly, even though I tried so hard to teach that girl. *huffs*

… _- . -… Yeah, I'm not even going to question that bullshit…_

_But you can call me Johnny; I call you Jeanne after all! = ) _

_ANYWAY, what was that you were saying…? L'am-what?*shrugs* Ah, thanks a bunch Jean! *grins* Huh? Why are ya' blushing? *puts forehead to Jean's* Are ya sick? _

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	189. Illinois 18

Dear Misty,

You can borrow mine for a while...just make sure to bring it back. It has some sentimental value to me.

When hasn't Jon over exaggerated? It seems like second nature to him. *roll eyes*

Sure I'll hide dad's chainsaw...but I'm afraid that dad is going to look for an excuse to pick a fight with Frenchie Boy. Even thought it would be funny for a little bit.

Jon: YES! You are a sneaky bastard sometimes and I don't trust you all that much. For all I know. You could sneak up on me with one of your famous baseball bats! But you are family and I will trust (FOR NOW!) that you would leave me alone for a bit.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Eli~<p>

Thank you sooo much~ ^ ^ I'll send you the pictures~!

Yes, he's always been good at telling tall tales huh~? Now I wonder where he got THAT trait… *glances in direction of dad*

Thanks~ *waves dismissive hand* Well, as long as dad doesn't kill him…

_TT . TT so mean! I'll have you know I only use my bats on bastards who make my ~cute~ sisters~ (and rather effeminate little brothers…) cry! _

… - . - Anyway the pictures are enclosed with the letter in this envelope~~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	190. Russia 1

Dear Misae,

Privet from Russia. It has been so very long since you came to visit me :( What is this I am hearing from France? Are you two really together? *shakes head* And here I thought you were much too smart to fall for his tricks. Ah well, you are Amerika's daughter after all da?

How is my little Alaska doing? I have not heard from her for a while. Is she doing alright?

Sunshine and Sunflowers

Ivan "Russia" Braginsky

P.S. Have you seen China by any chance? I am thinking that he is hiding from me and that is not very conductive to my plans you see... :[

* * *

><p>Privet Mr. Russia~<p>

Hello~ I haven't seen you in a while, how are you~? ^ ^ Is are your sisters well~?

…

…

Unfortunately… yes - . -… that bastard is way to persistent *huffs* And yes, I suppose~ I think we all inherited a bit of dad's obliviousness~…

Why don't you ask her yourself~?

_... Hello Papa… I am alright. But… I don't understand why dearest big sister Missouri won't marry me…marry me…marry me… marry me… marry me… *continues mumbling off*_

*smiles* Aww~ aren't you so cute Yana~ ^ ^! *huggles*

_*latches on to waist in death grip* Ah, and do say hello to Auntie Belarus for me Papa…_

With a Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: HURRAY! XDDD We got a Russia~ I sulute you Miss BecomingOneWithRussia~ =D**_


	191. Iowa 7

Misty,

*smiles sweetly in return* As corn is mine.

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

*smile drops and is replaced with icy glare * You should see the light little sister… come, come with me to the _wheat side_.


	192. French Guiana 25

Dear Misty~

No logic at all~

I have so many siblings! It gets so hard to remember!

Ah, really? It's good that you still get to see them~

Suriname: exactly. I still think this one *points to French Guiana* is an annoying pervert.

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p>Pricilla~<p>

I see! I have enough trouble remembering Uncle Mattie's provinces and all the countries of the world alone… I forgot what your capital is actually… ^ ^" Suriname's too… sorry~

Yep~ and that makes me happy =3 Though Dad still freaks out whenever it happens around HIM. ^ ^"

Of course, but apparently it's in their nature to be perverted - . -… *sighs*

With a Smile~

Misty


	193. South Carolina 25

Misty,

Oh good...now I know I don't have ta-he kissed ya!

Get out here Tucky! *grumbles*

Thanks Misty...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

*blushes* hahahahaha… *shifts eyes*

_Bring it on~ *takes off running* You'll never catch me! Maine will hide me!_

Always welcome big brother, but would you like to come over for coffee~? I've been a bit lonely lately~ ^ ^


	194. Paris 13

Misty,

That's...comforting? You American girls are strange, non?

K-kentuck- John- um,

N-no! I-I am healthy! *face turns beet red*

-written so small only Misty can read it-

L'amour...love...erm...

C-cordially,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Jeanne~<p>

Yep~ Besides~ you're a nation so you won't die that easily *waves dismissive hand then freezes* Oh… wait… you're a city. I wonder if it works the same way… *sweatdrops*

_I see, that's good~ *grins and ruffles hair* _

… _Why are you so red then~? Did you eat something rotten or what~? *blinks obliviously*_

Ooooh! I get it hahaha~ *kicks Kentucky out of the room*

_OW! HEY!_

My big brother's no good at these kinds of things… *sighs* He's good at reading others romantic actions but when it comes to when it involves HIM… He turns into dad ^ ^"

GOOD LUCK JEAN! FIGHT-OH! (Nihon-san taught me this chant~)

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	195. California 4

Dear Misty,

My shotgun? I tried throwing it at Florida and it landed in the Ocean. He still owes me for it.

Yes, Mexican candy is really delicious. It's actually really easy to come be here. It often just tastes like fruit with chile. Of course, I have recently discovered some candies have lead. Oh well.

Best Wishes from a Princess

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

Ah~ that's too bad~! Kentucky did something similar to my pocket knife (Francesca~~)… he threw her into Mississippi's River… = . =…

Ah! But I dived right in and got her back =3

I see~ I'll have to try some~ I'll be sure to ask Uncle Mexico next time I see him =3… huh…? Why lead~?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	196. Belarus 1

Missouri,

Please stop talking to my brother. You are wasting your time.

If you don't listen, I will come to your place and we will play that game you love so much. If you're lucky, you MIGHT win again.

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Belarus~<p>

Huh? But Mr. Russia's my friend~ ^ ^ Ah, and he's also dating China isn't he~?

Really~? That sounds like fun ^ ^! I'll be sure to prepare tea –

_тетя Беларуси* It is very nice to talk to you again, but let me get one thing straight. _

_*loads sniper and aims*_

_If you touch my precious older sister I will be forced to bring you hurt. I still love you though. Again it is nothing personal._

Oh~ Hello Alaska~ = ) when did you get here~? ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

…

_**A/N: *Aunt Belarus**_


	197. Russia 2

Dear Misae

I am doing fine. I would be doing better if China would submit to me already :(

France has not hurt you in any way has he? *takes out pipe* Say the word and I shall "speak" with him for you.

(DON'T WORRY ALASKA, TOGETHER WE SHALL MAKE THEM MARRY US! RIGHT BIG BROTHER?)

*shivers* N-No Natalya! TT~TT

Sunshine and Sunflowers

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Russia~<p>

Ah~ don't be sad Mr. Russia~ ^ ^! I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later~! =3

No. He hasn't. Still annoying as HELL but no. But if he cheats on me (which is FAIRLY likely to occur) you have my permission to do so ^ ^!

Ah, hello Ms. Belarus~ I can't marry Alaska though… I'm dating the French Bastard so…

_*eye twitch* … What was that big sister…? It's a lie, right? It has to be… *voice gets lower and darker* Big sister will love me and only me… me… me… me… she will marry me… marry me… marry me… marry me…!_

Now, now Alaska~! What did dad say about taking your meds~?

…

With a Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones


	198. Iowa 8

Misty,

No I believe I shall stay with my beloved corn. It makes a much better projectile.

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa~<p>

I see, well we all have own *mumbles*_idiotic_*mumbles* opinions don't we ^ ^?

Anyway, how are things in Hetalia Academy?

With a Smile~

Misty


	199. South Carolina 26

Misty,

*grumbles* stupid...bloody francey-pants...I swear...

*starts going after Kentucky* I'll catch ya! I-coffee? But...Tucky...and...*looks at Misty*...fine...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Well he IS an idiot. No doubt about that.

_But you love him anyway right? *grins mischievously*_

…

I'm never going to admit that you dipshit Kentuckian.

_We'll see about that… _

Whatever you say – KYAH! *blushes* DAMN IT Kentucky! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TUGGING MY COWLICK!

_*yanks again*_

GAHH! RODDY! *whines* Make him cut it out~!

_*yanks* Ya gonna admit it? I've got all day._

…

_*yanks*_

KYAHHH! *flushes*

W-With a…

…

…

M-Misty


	200. French Guiana 26

Dear Misty~

My capital is Cayenne~ and she's so~ mignon~ she's only 5, though. Mon petit Surinam's capital is Paramaribo.

Ah, I see.

Suriname: this is very true *nod nod*

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~<p>

Yes~ Jeffy is really cute too~ he's like fourteen (in human years) but still really cute~! ^ ^ He's sleeping on my shoulder right now as a matter a fact~… but… he's been a bit shy since he burned down a while back… In fact, he only recently came out of hiding. And now he sticks to me like glue and won't see anyone else… - . -… So I haven't been leaving the house much~…

Still doesn't change the fact that he's cute though~! ^ ^

Yes. I have NO idea why I agreed to it… now that I think about it… if KENTUCKY hadn't kidnapped Francesca this NEVER would have happened… *glares at Kentucky* You are VERY lucky that Jeffy's sleeping on my shoulder. *eyes flicker to shot gun across to room*

_*sweatdrops* Yes… yes I am… *eyes glance nervously at shot gun* I REALLY am… please keep on sleeping Jeffy… your cousin's life depends on it. *says a prayer*_

ANYWAY.

With a Smile~

Misty~ ^ ^


	201. New York 6

_(You skipped my letter, so I'm sending it again...)_

_**A/N: SORRY! SO SORRY LOL! XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty~!<p>

Not surprising. XD

I don't know who it is... *sigh* but they're so pretty~.

Anyway, how are you?

love and roses,

Elena Jones (NY)

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

Yes but… surprisingly (THIS IS ALL KENTUCKY'S FAULT.)

…

*blushes* we ended up as an item…

Huh… do you know someone who might be crushing on you then~? Big sister is really beautiful so it wouldn't surprise me~! ^ ^

I'm alright, got a French Bastard to deal with but I'm fine.

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	202. Paris 14

[PRIVATE CONFIDENTIAL FOR MISTY JONES ONLY]

Misty,

B-but I'm no good at all at romancing boys! I don't know what they want, and Kentucky's so charmant and lovely and...and...

HE'S AMERICAN! PAPA TOLD ME NEVER TO DATE AN AMERICAN! HE SAID I SHOULD JUST SHOW THE L'AMOUR TO FRENCH BOYS AND PRETTY GIRLS!

HELP!

~Jeanne J- BONNEFOY. I AM A BONNEFOY.

* * *

><p>Dear Jeanne~<p>

You're overreacting. Johnny's no one to get worked up about, believe me… he can't even tell when someone's flirting with him… it's surprising really… He can ready everyone else's love lives but his own… Anyway just say it out right. He won't get it unless you be blunt with it… unless you feel like waiting a couple centuries. ^ ^"

*eye twitch* Don't listen to your papa. He is an idiot. And not to worry~ *smiles darkly* I'LL talk to him~! And also –

_Yo Misty What'cha readin'~? Huh is it something from Jean?_

KENTUCKY! OUT!

_*looks confused* What?_

W-WITH A SMILE,

Misty~ ^ ^ (of course you are a Bonnefoy dear~)

P.S. Good luck Jean~ (Not to worry he didn't read anything)

_Good luck with what? _

*message is sent*


	203. Iowa 9

Misty,

I heard that. And I would prefer much less homework. Least the food's good.

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

Whatever did you hear, my dear~? ^ ^ That your obsession with corn is *mumbles*_stupid_*mumbles* wonderful~! ^ ^

Yes~ the homework is very time consuming yes~? But of course the food's awesome~! They have nearly every food in the WORLD on that menu = D!

Misty~


	204. Illinois 19

Dear Misty,

Thanks for the pictures! They are very lovely!

LOL...but to tell you the truth...I think we all have told a tall tale. It varies from state to state.

But the worst is when our political figures start spinning their tall tales. It's annoying and embarrassing!

True...I'm sorry for saying this but France needs Dad just as much as Dad needs France. As much as he wants to maim him...Dad is going to have to play nice.

Jon: Who do you think are cute? Honestly want to know (no...I won't maim you or bribe you into picking me.). I happen to love all of our brothers and sisters...no matter if the are effeminate or not. I'm sorry for being snarky...I'm in one of my "moods"...believe it or not.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Eli~<p>

You are very welcome~ =3

Yes… hahaha… Texas takes the cake though = . =…

I know~! Just makes me annoyed, and it creates scandals that put my citizens into a frenzy~! *sighs*

You're probably right… but that probably won't stop him from beating his ass~…

_All of my cute sisters~! Even you! *grins* Even though you're technically my big sis I still taller than you~ so therefore that makes you one of my cute little sisters~! I also love my cute bros like Rhode Island, Delaware, Massachusetts, and cute little Hawaii too! XD I love you all but Alaska's an exception… (crazy bitch…)_

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	205. South Carolina 27

Misty,

Yeah...

Kentucky! *hits Kentucky over the head* Knock it off! Sicko...

Roddy

* * *

><p>RODDY~!<p>

WAHHH! TT/ /./ /TT Kentucky is so meeeaaan~~~! THAT DOES IT! YOU PULLED MINE SO IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I PULL YOURS! *growls*

_H-Hey… h-hold on a minute…_

*tackles Kentucky*

_GAHHHHH!_

KUKUKUKUKU!

_STOP YANKING IT! WHAT IF YOU PULL IT OUT!_

IT'S _**REVENGE**_! _**REVENGE **_FOR SETTING ME UP WITH FRENCH BASTARD! *yanks cowlick again*

_BIG BROTHER HELP ME! *blushes* SEXUAL HARRASSMENT…! THIS IS SEXUAL HARRASSMENT! _

Not to worry, everything's fine~

_I think she snapped – HOLY… –_!

With a Smile~ ^ ^

Misty~~~

_P.S. B-big Brother…. *whimpers*_


	206. California 5

Dear Misty,

According to reports that Texas tells me about, Mexican factories heave lead equipment causing the lead to seep into the candy.

Texas hasn't been wrong yet, but I'm still going to eat Mexican Candy. It's so good! Btw, I can't find my puppy. You know, contessa lady marshmallows? Have you seen her? The last time she ran away Virginia found her.

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

That doesn't sound good~ Oh well ^ ^" Just take care of yourself alright~?

Oh~ her~? I think I saw her in Florida… hahaha… do me a favor and DON'T shoot him when you see him for once…?

With a Smile

Misty~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Anyone who's curious about what Misty looks like (in my head canon) go to this link~ I made a fanart.**_

_**http: / / clampuser101 . deviantart . com / art / APH-OC-Misae-quot-Missouri-quot-Jones-265653245**_

_**(just remove the spaces =3)**_


	207. Russia 3

Dear Misae,

It is odd though... we were all certain that he was in love with England. That is why it was so very surprising when he told us that he was dating you see? Amerika was quite funny to watch as he tried to strangle France ^^ Very Amusing indeed!

Sunshine and Sunflowers

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

P.S. You haven't by any chance seen Ukraine have you? I believe she is hiding from me again. I am starting to think that she does not love me anymore It is not such a nice feeling... :( Do any of your siblings hate you?

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Russia~<p>

… - . -… yeah, I know. I thought the same thing; so while I was trying to get dad and mom to become a couple I naturally attempted (emphasis on ATTEMPTED*eye twitch*) to get _rid_ of the bastard. Didn't work… instead he decided to do a 180 and go after _me_… *eye twitch* Nightmare… it was a nightmare… every time I beat his Frenchie ass he kept on coming back. Do you think he's a Masochist or something~?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Oh, yes. She's over at Ms. Belgium's house visiting~ She still loves you though =3 I think it's just her boss though… Ah, yes… Texas is still pissed at me for delaying his statehood for so long… Kansas is, well, she's pissed at me for a bit of trouble we had with each other in the American Civil War ^ ^"…


	208. Belarus 2

Missouri,

He is not dating him! Where did you get that idea? We will get married...married...married...married...

Alaska, if she does not listen, she will have to be hurt.

Brother will always have first place in my heart, nothing personal*glare*

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Belarus~<p>

Yes he is~ Mr. Russia even asked China to marry him~ *smiles and looks oblivious*

_I see, however I cannot allow that no matter what dear auntie. She is after all my precious… beautiful… intelligent… wonderful –_

_OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT. YOU ARE REEEAAALLY STARTING TO CREEP ME THE FUCK OUT YANA._

_*scoffs* Hello Kentucky. And… goodbye Kentucky. *kicks off of laptop*_

_*coughs*_

_Again, it is the same with my dearest elder sister. She will always have a special place in my heart. Our love is FAR stronger than yours will ever be… *latches onto Misty's waist*_

*sweat drops* I-I really don't know how to respond to that… A-Anyway, if it bugs you so much I'll stop coming around then~ I wouldn't want to make you feel sad ^ ^~!

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	209. French Guiana 27

Dear Misty,

Cayenne and Paramaribo get along very well~

Suriname: what the hell do you teach Cayenne? =_= Paramaribo has been saying really weird things.

Nothing mon petite~

Suriname: =_= I have no idea why I even agreed to date Pricilla.

Because you loves me~?

Suriname: =_= *will not admit to that*

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Suriname)

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla (and Suriname)~<p>

I see~ that sounds nice~ I only wish I could get along with Texas *pouts*…

… You aren't teaching Cayenne pervy things are you…? O-oh excuse me, I meant French…

Well the world is just full of mysteries isn't it…? *said sarcastically*

_HOLY CRAP YOU JUST USED SARCASM! _

= . =… huh? What are you on about Johnny?

_I… I think I'm going to cry… *tears of joy* I-I was really starting to think it wasn't in your system…_

= . =…?

With a Smile (please excuse this idiot)~

Misty~


	210. South Carolina 28

Misty and John...

Y'all had better stop foolin round with them curls of yours...Though ya deserve it Tucky...it's disturbin'. Now don't make me separate the both of ya. Cuz I will, and I won't be happy bout it.

Roddy.

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

*both*_** Yes big brother…**_

_Hey! What the hell Rodney! How would you feel if someone pulled your hai…r… *eyes South's cowlick mischievously* _

Uhhhh….

W-With a Smile (… be safe… - . -…)

Misty~ =3


	211. Paris 15

Misty,

Er...b-but...ehehe...

J-J-KENTUCKY,

Um...would you like to...uh...*face is beet red* g-gotodinnerwithmesometime?

I mean, d'you want to go out with me?

L-l-love,

Jeanne Jone- BONNEFOY. I. AM. A. BONNEFOY.

Forgive me, Papa…

* * *

><p>Jeanne~<p>

Out with it already~ it'll make you feel better~!

_Huh? Why're ya stutterin'? Are you SURE you aren't sick? _

…

…

_Wh-What…? *blushes* Dinner? _

_*turns crimson* _

_S-Sure, hahaha…! How's tonight? *figets* Crap, I'm no good at these types of things…. *blushes*_

_A-Anyway,_

_With L-L-L-L-Lo-... *blushes*  
><em>

_Johnny K. J-Jones…_

_P.S. Course yer a Bonnefoy, who said ya weren't? And what's that about Francis? *blinks THEN notices the "Jone-"* O-Oh… *blushes* U-Uh… *blushes* _

Kukuku… now time for revenge after DECADES of teasing…

… _Fuck._


	212. California 6

Dear Misty,

Really? *opens a video chat with florida* florida, have you seen Contessa Lady Marshmallows?

-yeah, running around the everglades

*gasp* where the alligators are?

-uh, yeah. listen-

*runs to florida's place*

-i can bring her over to you. great...

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p><em>(AN: yeah, the extent of my florida knowledge is miami, eveglades, alligators, and oranges. well, not really, but almost. and words with the little dash before them are florida speaking)_

_**A/N: Well you're better off than me XD Every time I think Florida I think Disney World =3**_

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

… Well I hope you find her… A-And let me remind you not to shoot Big Brother Florida - . -…

Oh and make sure your puppy isn't eaten by Alligators.

Oh, hello Big brother~ How have you been ^ ^? I hope Holly doesn't cause you TOO much property damages… Good Luck~!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	213. Illinois 20

Dear Misty,

:-D

True...but Texas does everything big...so it's no big surprise.

I know what you are talking about...I'm STILL embarrassed that my last two bosses got into trouble for such stupid things!

True...Dad is always wary. He should lighten up though...I don't want him to get too paranoid!

Jon: I don't care about height dummy! Thank you though for thinking I'm cute. Yea...Alaska is crazy...but that's what makes her so fun to be around! Plus I rather have her by my side in a pinch!

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

… Yeah, he's got some real weird tall tales… what the heck is with Pecos Bill…? - . -

I understand *sighs* and that Chris Koster… God he gives me such headaches = . =!

He's been paranoid since the Cold War. I don't think we can really do much about it ^ ^"~

… _Ugh. I repeat. Your funeral. _

*rolls eyes*

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	214. France 17

Mon amour,

I have not written you in a while, dear Misae...we did speak the other...week though. I hope you can forgive me for that. There is no way I would want you to think that the other night was a 'one night' sort of thing. It was not and will not become that.

My dear...I may not write as often as you would like from now on. A member of my family is very upset at the moment and I'm worrying that she may try and declare independence again. Perhaps you have met Miss Corsica? She used to be a country, but I took her over. If Angleterre tries to tell you she fought against me in the past on his side, he's lying. *cough cough*

Enough about that though.

I suppose it isn't an excuse for us not talking for a while. It is something I regret doing deeply. My dear, you have every excuse to be cold towards me at this point. But please know that I miss you dearly. That night, a few weeks ago...was and is very special to me, dear. Hopefully nothing between us is ruined, because I would hate that. My dear Misae, I love you so much. *smiles softly* you are my light.

Can you forgive me, dear?

...and while I remember...*gently touches her hair that sticks up from the rest*

Awaiting your response,

Francis

* * *

><p>F-France,<p>

_So THAT'S the reason you've been in such a foul mood lately!_

SHUT UP KENTUCKY! *kicks off laptop*

…

… *blushes* Yeah, yeah, whatever bastard, no reason to apologize… God, you're making yourself look like even more of an idiot than usual… *blushes* B-besides, you're a nation, it's natural you'd be busier than me.

And I would not blame her. - . -… What'd you do to her? Eh~? I'd believe mom over you any day~! ^ ^

–/./–…

God you acting like a gentleman is creepy…

_*cough*HOT*cough* _

… - . -…

ANYWAY. I forgive you and whatever…

*kicks* A-AND DON'T TOUCH MY COWLICK DAMN IT! *blushes*

… _U-uh… *blushes and fidgets* Y-You don't mind if I date Paris do ya… I-I mean urr… *stutters*_

OH FOR THE LOVE OF! Damn it French Bastard! If you come between those two I swear I'll _skin you alive_ and dump you! *dark glare*

_*blushes* H-HEY I CAN ASK PERMISSION MYSELF!_

*sighs* You really suck when it comes to YOUR love life…

_S-Shut up…!_

*sticks out tongue* Make me.

But on another note, I am surprised that you're still alive and breathing… I honestly thought dad would have killed you by now…

Misae

_P.S. From Alaska: … So you are the bastard that has stolen my dearest сестрa* from me. _

_*loads sniper* _

_Now that I know who you are it shall be easy to rid your insignificant existence from this world. Only I truly love my dearest, wonderful, amazing big sister… wonderful… amazing… vibrant… cool… beautiful… And I shall not allow you to date her._

_Me and сестрa will get married… married… MARRIED._

_... Uuuh… Oh yeah, I forgot to warn you about our little sis Alaska… Dude… I'd go find a good hiding place if I were you… _


	215. French Guiana 28

Dear Misty~

Why can't you get along with Texas?

Weeeell~ she IS mon capital~

Suriname: she's only 5 =_=

There's an age limit to telling children things?

Suriname: nah, really? *sarcasm* nice sarcasm by the way, Misty.

oh! I almost forgot~! Kentucky~ ma soeur Paris-

Suriname: DON'T TELL HIM THAT!

*blinks* why not?

Suriname: because he doesn't need to know that! God, you're such a dumbass at times... =_=

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla (and Nilakshi~)<p>

Is it alright to call you by your first name Miss Suriname~?

… Haha~ well a lot of my siblings probably have a bone to pick with me and Kentucky to be honest~ ^ ^" with the Civil War and all you know~? (Texas in particular is pissed at me for delaying his statehood a while back with all that HELL I raised up in Congress~ ^ ^")

_Yeah, I mean we were border states after all… FUCK. I sure have a lot of scars from that time…_

*nods**nods* Yes, yes, we both do~

…

I do not even want to know anymore~ ^ ^ I have a feeling that if I do I will be reminded of your father.

Thank you very much Nilakshi~!

… _*blushes*_

Oh, he already knows ^ ^! Heh, and now it's my turn to tease him… Honestly though~ I truly expected you to marry one of our distant cousins though~ Maybe one of Uncle Mexico's cities…

_S-SHUT UP MISTY!_

*sticks out tongue* Oh no. I'm going to give this back to you TEN FOLD.

… _Sweet Jesus. _

With a Smile~


	216. South Carolina 29

Misty and John,

Good~

Oh wait a second...y-you stay away from me John! *shields cowlick* don't you dare!

Thanks Misty...

Roddy

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

_Aww~ but big bro. Won't you come over here~? Muhahahaha~! *lunges for cowlick*_

A-AH! RODNEY!

...

Uuh…

I guess I'll end it here…

M-Misty.


	217. New York 7

_(It's fine...I still have so many things I have to answer)_

_**A/N: Yeah, I'm just now catching up while I have the time XDD**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

YOU WHAT! Please tell me I read that wrong.

I don't know who. *sigh* It's sorta weird. Like, whenever I have to get rid of them, new ones arrive...*blush* Thanks Misty.

love,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

… Unfortunately not. Heh. But dad's probably gonna maim him when he finds out… *smiles*

Really~? Is it one of us or one of Uncle Mattie's provinces…? OH! Maybe it's one of Uncle Mexico's states! ^ ^

Ah yes. The French Bastard did the same thing… so it probably means that person is either courting you or stalking you. (In the bastards case… it was both. = . =…)

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	218. Paris 16

Johnny,

Y-yeah...oui...s-see you then...

[PRIVATE FOR MISTY JONES ONLY]

Misty,

NOW WHAT?

L-l-l'amour,

Jeanne Bonnefoy

* * *

><p><em>J-Jean,<em>

_*smiles shyly* Yeah, s-see ya then… *looks down nervously* _

Hello Jeanne~

Well first of all. You are the city of love! Act like it!

Good luck on your date~ ^ ^

Misty~


	219. Belarus 3

Missouri,

WHAT? *breaks section of writing desk* He will be mine...

Alaska, one day they will be ours... we must get rid of all the other people in the way...

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Belarus~<p>

Not to worry, I won't steal your big brother from you OR Yao~ ^ ^ I already have the French Bastard after all~

_*grinds teeth* MUST. TERMINATE. FRANCE. *sniper is loaded* _

… Huh? I don't understand but… good luck~! ^ ^

… _But тетя Беларуси… the French asshole won't say still. I am not able to shoot him…_

With a Smile~

Misty


	220. California 7

Dear Misty,

*holds puppy close* Yup! She's fine! Her outfit was a bit torn and muddy... though

-Fine, and Holly isn't violent at the moment. Mostly because she has her puppy and is only violent when angered.

Princesses are supposed to be ladylike. Violence is unladylike. Whenever I want to learn about Princesses, I ask England.

-right, they guy who sees unicorns.

Monaco will help too, but it gets confusing since she's a principality...

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~<p>

That's good ^ ^! Oh, but I can help with that~ send it back to me~ I'll wash it and stitch it up good as new! =3

Oh, well don't make her angry~! *whispers* Did she run out of her meds? *whispers*

… Yes, Mom is fairly knowledge able about these things~ ^ ^!

Eh~ but I see fairies! ^ ^ Plus Mom says that they're real~ isn't that amazing brother~?

I see…

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	221. Russia 4

Dear Misae,

I am feeling very much sadness now :( I have called and called Ukraine but she never answers. She even locks her door when I come to visit. China too. I am feeling very lonesome lately *sniffles* Will you come and visit me soon?

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Russia~<p>

Oh~ it's alright! Ms. Ukraine really loves you a lot! It's just her idiotic boss… *sighs* But you still have Miss Belarus right~? *oblivious smile*

Huh? Oh you're so silly Mr. Russia~ ^ ^ China is a tsundere like mom (England)~ so therefore with him, no means 'yes' and yes means 'no'~ so don't give up! =3

… _Please stop dooming people to early graves Misty - . -…_

What did I say about saying off my laptop Kentucky! *kicks off*

Of course I'll come visit =3!

With a Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones

P.S. By the way~ thanks for using my real name~ not too many pronounce it right you see~…


	222. Iowa 10

Missouri,

My four day weekend is almost over D:. *sulks and munches on banana chips*

Iowa~

* * *

><p>Dear Iowa~<p>

And Thanksgiving week is about to start! =3 Cheer up little sis!

So are you coming to Big Brother MASS's house for the dinner~? You can bring your corn~! ^ ^

With a Smile

Misty~


	223. Illinois 21

Dear Misty,

Pecos Bill is basically the legend of a cowboy named Bill. I got that off Wikipedia...but you are going to have to talk to Texas if it's true or not.

But he hasn't been on a reality show. *roll eyes*

True...but I hope Dad calms down a bit.

Jon: lol! I'm sorry...but I'm used to craziness...so Alaska doesn't bother me. Besides...there are crazier things out there.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

It probably has some truth… after all it is a tall tale~ ^ ^… But I don't think Texas would want to talk to me though…

Yikes. *winces* I would be forced to commit suicide if that happened - . -…

Hahaha… don't think that'll be happening anytime soon… considering Kentucky here decided to start dating Paris…

_H-HEY! *scowls*_

… _Well she sure likes to bug me. Heh, probably jealous that I know Misty better than she does! *cowlick twitches with pride*_

…

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	224. French Guiana 29

Dear Misty~

Suriname: ja, you can call me by my human name.

Ah, I see.

Is being reminded of mon Papa a bad thing~?

Suriname: yes, it is =_=

Ohohohon~ and I'll be teasing Paris~

Suriname: why were you going to tell him anyway?

For revenge from when we were kids and she cut my hair while I was asleep~ *serious expression with a creepy purple aura* no one. Messes. With. My hair...

Suriname: O_O I wish you luck, Kentucky...

sincèrement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

* * *

><p><em>((Hehe, NEVER mess with Pricilla's hair. Unless you want to get maimed... ^^;;))<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla~ (and Nilakshi)<p>

I see~ I just wanted your permission is all ^ ^.

Yes. I see enough of the Bastard… how is he though? Haven't been seeing him around lately… N-Not that I care or anything! *huffs*

Oh~ why is your hair so important then? Is it a French thing~? The French Bastard had a rather interesting reaction a while back when we were all under his care in the Louisiana Purchase~ Kukuku, Did I mention how much I adore my cute little siblings, the Dakotas~? Little demons, the both of them… - . -… But on the bright side~ they cut his hair to look like Mom's~ (England). I heard his scream all the way in my territory~! I don't remember a time when I've laughed so loudly~ ^ ^

_Thanks Nila…_

Hey don't give her a weird nickname without permission! *fumes*

_*Sticks out tongue*I'm not listening~ as far as I'm concerned Pricilla is now Pricy and Nila…Nilak…uh… _

Oh! So that's it! You can't pronounce her name! *grins*

_*growls* Screw off!_

You've really been digging yourself a hole lately John~ ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	225. South Carolina 30

Misty...and John,

No! What the hell! *ducks* Misty! Help! Away! Get him away!

...Roddy

* * *

><p><em>AN: battle of the cowlicks!_

_**((A/N: XDD))**_

* * *

><p>GAAAAAAHHHH! BIG BROTHER~~~!<p>

HELP! SOS! KYAH! *blushes* Johnny's lost it TT . TT! He went after me agAAAAIIIIIIN – *is disconnected*

…

…

…

_30 minutes later…_

*huffs**huffs* Alaska… *pants*… got to him… *huffs*.

_Big sister, are you alright?_

I'm fine Yana! ^ ^ but where's… Johnny? *looks around*

_I sent him to South in a cardboard box. Hopefully he'll be calm when he unfortunately returns. _

*hugs* Thanks Alaska~!

_*a weird mixture of… sunshine, flowers, and dangerous purple Belarus aura* Hey Big Sister when are you going to marry me –_

*freezes* Wait. When you say you sent him to South… did you mean South Carolina? Big Brother. The one we are talking to right this moment?

_You are correct._

… O . o…

...

RUNAWAY RODDY!


	226. Iowa 11

Misty,

*freezes for a moment* I FORGOT ABOUT THE CORN! *runs off*

(Hi Auntie, Momma ran off screaming about corn. I think she forgot about the dinner again. A few of the larger cities say hi)

~Iowa

(What Cheer)

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

*sighs* Wheat is obviously superior… I will never understand you…

… I see so that was it. I thought as much~ She was always quite forgetful, ever since she was a child~ Ah, memories… Hello my little nieces and nephews ^ ^~!

With a Smile~

Misty


	227. Russia 5

Dear Misae,

B-Bela? *pales* дорогой Бог! Tell me that she is not here now! *attempts to find a place to hide.* TT~TT I do not want to see Belarus! Она пугает меня!

What is this tsundere you speak of? I have often heard Japan speak of it... though he and I are not exactly on what you would call, "good" terms at this moment.

I cannot wait for your visit my friend :3 I cannot wait to show you what I have done with the basement! It is even better than before!

Sunflowers and Sunshine

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

P.S. How are things with France? I notice him looking a bit sad at the meeting the other day. He says he misses his "Petite d'émeraude" very much. It is very annoying. May I smash him with my pipe now?

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Russia~<p>

Huh~? What's wrong Mr. Russia? Are you alright~? *blinks* She just loves you a lot is all~! She isn't that bad~ ^ ^.

A tsundere is someone who says the opposite of what they mean in terms of love ^ ^. Yao likes you a WHOLE LOT! *makes big motion with hands* You don't have to worry ^ ^ he's told me himself as a matter a fact ^ ^.

Yeah! I'll be there soon – *pales*

…

…

…

U-Uh… basement…? *looks at Russia's cheerful face*… *gulps*

…

S-Sure! I can't wait! ^ ^"""

_*mutters* Fucking idiot. _

…

Y-You know! With a Smile~!

Misae "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. … I don't know. He's been busy lately.

…

But my eyes are blue. Sure be my guest –

_Don't you dare - . -._

*huffs* You're no fun Kentucky!


	228. Belarus 4

Missouri,

You are smart for finding someone else. Big Brother will be mine...

Alaska, that is why we have target practice like Missou- I mean, Miss Hungary.

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Ms. Belarus~<p>

I see~ I still don't get it but... I hope you succeed! ^ ^ The key is to keep at it and not give up~!

… Ah yes. That Hungarian mutt. She's been hanging around in America lately… Something about "Amazing-US-to-UK-Boy-on-Boy-Action".

Then again, it is none of my business as long as my dearest big sister isn't caught in the crossfire. *shrugs* However I shall keep this in mind.

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones (and Yana A. Braginski-Jones)


	229. California 8

Dear Misty,

Thanks! I really only need it sewn, because I had it dry-cleaned...

-The only meds she necessarily needs are meds for her delusion that she's a princess. But dad encourages it, so the odds of her getting said meds are very slim.

England's really nice about it too! Of course, his cooking isn't very good...

-because of her "5th" birthday party, she has a completely rational fear of his cooking.

I thought he'd use store bought frosting! I was smart enough to not eat the cake!

-I don't believe in fairies. Mermaids, however, are a completely different story.

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly "California" Jones

* * *

><p>Holly~<p>

Alright~ I sent it to you in a package ^ ^!

… _Good luck big bro. You'll need it… so it IS Pa's fault for encouraging it… - . -…_

I must agree with Kentucky on this one~

Huh? But mom's cooking is alright… I've seen him mistake flour for rat poisoning once… B-But its okay! I-I mean it's _edible _right~? ^ ^"

Hahaha…

Eh~? But why not~? Fairies are just as real as mermaids and unicorns I'll have you know~! Mom and Cousin Salem say so!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	230. Illinois 22

Dear Misty,

True... so very true. I can understand why Texas doesn't (maybe) want to talk about it.

Please don't Misty...You are one of the best states that I ever bordered with (despite the whole Cubs/Cardinals rivalry).

Oh god...I trust Paris more than I trust the French bull dog. At least Jeanne doesn't have a huge ego like Francie (god he needs to tone it down every once in a while!)

Oh...and I'll make sure to bring some of my pumpkin pie for the big Thanksgiving dinner (if there is one this year...I don't know. I'm usually busy with my own Parade that I don't notice)

Jon: I'm surprised that she doesn't bug me as much as she does you. Please stop playing with cowlicks...it's really starting to annoy me (but you probably won't listen to me).

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones.

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Haha~ ^ ^ But… Texas has a bit of a grudge against me… *frowns* Still pissed about me delaying his statehood a while back…

In the figurative since of course! =3 … But I can't… I'm a state anyway so I can't really die~… But my Cardinals are still more awesome than your Cubs~ *smirks*

Yeah I think Dad does too~ though Johnny over here is surprisingly old fashioned *chuckles* he wanted to get the French Bastard's permission before going on a date with her~

_*grinds teeth* Shut it Missouri._

… No Misty~? Not my fault you're and old fashioned, yank-confederate who likes guns and fried chicken.

…_That was a low blow…_

*sticks out tongue* Thanksgiving was really fun, glad you came it was being held at NY's house this year! … I just wish I didn't have to see a drunken Mom (Iggy) and dad… *coughs* snogging… in the closet.

R-Really did not need to see that. *blushes* But on the bright side Ms. Hungary lent me a camera so I could take loads of pictures for some reason… I didn't get it so I just had Jeffy do it instead.

_YOU RUINED HIS INNOCENCE! _

*blinks* Huh?

… _Your obliviousness never ceases to amaze me._

*sweat drops* S-so cruel!

_H-Hey! It's a condition… it moves with my emotions… a bit like an antenna… A-anyway! I've seen yours move around too! … You just don't notice it. Besides. *smirks* You've just reminded me that you also have a cowlick. Good job Eli. *grins mischievously*_

… Careful Eli. He got South (Carolina) too. - . -…

With prayers for the safety of you cowlick~

Misty M. Jones


	231. Maryland 1

Dear Misty,

Nate here~! I meant to send in a letter the day before, but D.C. wouldn't stop bobbing and it was getting annoying.

Which brings me to a question: Is it weird that we don't have a personification for the capital yet? I mean, I have this weird curl-thing sticking out (Dammit, it's bobbing again!) for it, but it would be nice to have a little brother...

With love

Nathaniel W. Jones/State of Maryland

* * *

><p>((D.C. being Maryland's curl...*shrug* It makes sense to me.))<p>

**_A/N: XD Oh well, our D.C. hasn't written in a while so I guess its fine~! =3_**

* * *

><p>Dear Nate~<p>

It's fine~ I glad you're writing to me Big sis~ ^ ^ Ah~ I see, it must get annoying huh~?

… That is weird if you think about it~ I mean… OUR capitals are personified… so why not D.C.~? … I have a cowlick of some sort on my head too… it's an erogenous zone… *blushes* I think its genetic. Kentucky has one too and so do Illinois and the Carolinas~

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

…

_**A/N: HURRAY =DD A new person! Now if only we could get all 50…**_


	232. New York 8

_((Yeah, I know. I meant to send this before, but I had laptop troubles again...)) _

_**A/N: *shrugs* Understandable XDD! Mine crashed a while back and I lost all my data… including a fanfiction chapter XDD…**_

* * *

><p>Misty,<p>

...Tell him if he breaks your heart I'm going to kick his ass.

Yes, really. And I don't know who it is...

He did? I really hope it's just someone courting me...

Love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

Of course big sister~ =)

_I'll kick his fucking ass too! Damn it, if he has the GUTS to hurt my sister after all the work I put into setting them up… *growls* I. WILL. BREAK. HIM…_

*sweatdrops* Uuuhhh… Kentucky… h-hey Johnny you alright~?

_Huh? What are you on about I'm feeling awesome! *grins*_

… - . -…

Do you have an idea~? I think it's probably one of us. Uncle Mattie's provinces are too shy (aside from New Prussia. =3) And Uncle Mexico's states want nothing to do with us… I mean none of us are related after all…

_Probably someone close to you, I'd assume one of the 'favorites' *huffs*_

Heyyy dad doesn't play favorites! He loves us all the same, so what if he visits the 13 originals more? There's 50 of us!

… _But New York's the favorite… OW! DON'T HIT ME!_

*coughs* Ignore the idiot over there.

And don't worry~ I'd assume the person is courting you… OH! Here's a stupid idea~ what if it's a human~?

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones~


	233. French Guiana 30

Dear Misty~ (and John)

Suriname: well, at least you ask for permission. Unlike the female France over here...

Hon? I actually haven't seen Papa in awhile. Corsica has been giving him much trouble, so I haven't been able to see him much. Though he sounds tired when I talk to him on the telephone...

Oui! It is a French thing! I honestly don't understand how Brazil can keep her hair so short! Though it may be to draw attention to her rather large-

Suriname: finish that sentence and I will kill you. Just because Brazil is like a South American Ukraine does NOT mean you get to talk about her like that =_=

Suriname:...please don't call me Nila. The Frenchy over here already calls me that, and it annoys the crap outta me.

Nila~!

Suriname: STOP IT! *fumes*

Non~ it suits you~~

...*eyetwitch* Pricy? There will be no butchering of my name!

Suriname: not so fun when it's your name being butchered, huh? *grins*

*grumbles* shut up...

Sincérement,

Pricilla (and Nilakshi)

((Pricilla is probably thinking "damn Americans..." XD

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla (and Nilakshi)~<p>

*shrugs* Mom always says it's polite to ask someone before calling them by their first name.

Huh… I see. *looks slightly worried*

Haha~ I haven't seen Brazil in a long time~… speaking of boobs… I have none… *depressing aura* I wonder if is because I'm a part of the Great Plains… W-while I was at the World Series a while ago, I had all of my hair tucked into a Cardinals cap… I was wearing rather gender neutral clothing as well now that I think about it since I usually wear my custom blue and red dress~… hahaha… An old man came up to me… smiled kindly… a-and he asked me… 'Hey! You're a nicely built young man aren't you! Do you play too or are you just visiting?'

HOW CRUEL! *sniffles**whimpers*

A-And Korea too TT . TT… Yesterday he groped my breasts as usual then looked surprised and gave me a sad look of pity! T-then he put a hand out my shoulder and said 'Good luck, da ze' before heading off to go and grope Nihon-san…! A-am I REALLY that flat...? *grows hysterical*

…

AND DAMN IT, STOP FUCKING LAUGHING JOHNNY!

_*still snickering* S-sorry NILA… can't pronounce your whole name… oh and Pricy's a cute nickname! Hey. Could'a been worse. Could'a decided on Cilly. *goes back to laughing his ass off*_

… Shut up… *goes to corner to kneed chest in hopes of making it grow*

With a Sniffle~…

Misty


	234. Iowa 12

Auntie,

*screeches of "I heard that wheat comment!" echo from somewhere in the house*

Momma can't write letters as of right now. Des Moines went a little insane with shopping on Friday. He wanted everyone to have a present for Christmas...Momma agreed to help him with wrapping everything. I hope they don't need more stuff. Tell St. Louis we say hi. We also sent some corn.

*goes off to help*

What Cheer

(Iowa)

* * *

><p>Iowa~<p>

And I hope you did~! *calls back*

I see… that is unfortunate huh~? AH! I FORGOT ABOUT CHRISTMAS! *panics* Oh no… I have to find a present for Jeffy… and Louis… _**(A/N: Unoriginal… XD Human names are unoriginal…) **_And your grandpa too… crap…

Louis says hello as well.

With a Smile and Wishes of Luck~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	235. Corsica 1

Bonghjurnu,

I was told about you by my fratello. You are dating the bastard? Let me warn you right now- you are much too good for him. You would be better off with me. I know I am a fellow woman, but I am more capable than him.

Ah, yes. This is Corsica. I am an ex-nation, now a region of that bastard France. Ugh. How annoying. But anyways, don't date him. He sucks.

Much love,

Corsica

(You may also call me Maria.)

* * *

><p>Maria~<p>

Ah~ so I've heard you've been causing trouble for him~? I applaud you~ *bows* You you know Lovi~?

Unfortunately~

*blushes* W-well I can't really date you… hahaha… not that I have an issue or anything though but… I just wouldn't feel right breaking things off so suddenly… ^/ / /^;

I have complete confidence that you are more capable than him. Everyone is more capable than that bastard… *huffs*

… _Aside from Feli…_

Yes. Aside from Feli.

Huh, well it is very nice to meet you~ *holds out hand and smiles innocently* I wouldn't if I could help it dear…

With a Smile~

Misae (Misty) "Missouri" Jones


	236. France 18

_(ignore the first one. My computer sucks.)_

_**A/N: It has been ignored XDD**_

* * *

><p>My dear Misae,<p>

You know you love it when I act like a gentleman. Go on and admit it to yourself. *smiles*

And I'm glad that you forgive me...such a relief. Although you would be mean to me anyways, non?

...*gently caresses the cowlick* oh, so you like it~? Oh honhonhonhon~

...What's this? You want to date my little Paris? I suppose I am fine with it...but it is strange for me...my little girl, dating an American boy? She must be quite flustered. But I suppose I must approve. *looks around, lowers his voice* but be careful when she's drunk. She's a complete sex machine.

...He tried to kill me, yes. But I am good dodging things!

Could you come over again sometime? I miss you deeply, my Misae, and random women off the street are simply not the same.

With much love,

Francis

P.S

...

Well...

I think I'm going to go hide now...

* * *

><p>France…<p>

*blushes deeply*… Fucking Frenchie… *grumbles*

Of course. *blinks obliviously* Why wouldn't I?

… _You haven't seen her pissed yet… Misty can get HUNGARY levels of insane when angry…_

*slaps* Do that again and I will kick you in the nuts you French Bastard.

_*slinks down in embarrassment* Y-yeah… I-I… um…Thanks a lot man. *smiles weakly*_

AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST AMERICANS YOU FRENCH BASTARD!

…

…

_*turns crimson* W-W-W-WHAT! *stutters* U-uh… Um…_

Johnny's here's a virgin =D!

_I AM NOT! _

Riiight… I forgot! You lost it to –

_SHUT UP MISTY! *covers mouth*_

*muff!**mumm!**murmph!*

*kicks*

…

Anyway. *eye twitch* Random women…?

…

*smiles pleasantly*

You know I *_won't*_ forgive you if you cheat on me Francis. *smile widens*

*curses* Damn… I thought for sure dad would catch you…

B-But I guess I'll come and visit again…

With a Wish for your swift demise,

Misae.

_P.S. Ha. Just try it. Your actions… they are unforgiveable… *black aura*… irredeemable… die…die..die... DIE!_

_YEAAAAH. Hiding is a very good idea… - . -…_


	237. Russia 6

Dear Misae

*sigh* Yeah I know that she loves me... I am just wishing that she was not so forceful in her love... she can be rather intimidating da?

Opposite you say? You mean the way that England loves America but says that he hates him and cries every July 4th because of the broken heart America left him with? Is that a tsundere? Does that mean China also cries over me? ... D: о нет! I must go to him now!

Oh yes, I have put in even more chains than the last time :) It looks very shiny right now 3

Sunflowers and Sunshine

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

P.S. But Кентукки, he is becoming more annoying :T He says that without his "petite rose" then there is no life... I will not hit him hard...just enough to kill him :D

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Russia~<p>

What does "become one with Mother Russia" mean~? *blinks obliviously*

I see… maybe you should try spending more time around her then! ^ ^ Then she'll be less anxious to see you ^ ^!

Yep you got it~! Yes. He probably does~... O.O! You should go to him right away Mr. Russia! *worries* Besides, I'm sure he'll be happy for your company! =3 No means yes and yes means no! SO therefore if he doesn't let you in bust the window with your pipe and hug him until he confesses to you~! ^ ^

_DAMN IT MISTY WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY ABOUT SENDIN' PEOPLE TO THEIR EARLY GRAVES!_

*ignores*

Hahaha… sounds wonderful… So no more blood on the walls if it's shiny…? *hopefully*

With a Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. … Che, but he's totally impossible to kill. He's a nation right? I would be easier though~


	238. South Carolina 31

Misty and Alaska,

I got it under control...he might have a couple broken bones (or more) when he gets back to ya, but he should be calmed down. Thanks for sending me the cowlick pulling nutjob, Alaska...I really appreciate it. That was sarcasm, by the way. The psycho wrecked my home...he fixed it though, with the persuasion of good ol' Smith and Wesson.

Roddy

* * *

><p><em>AN: Smith and Wesson=best guns ever._

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Thank goodness~ I was a bit worried! Johnny gets really overwhelming when he gets like that… even more so than usual…

_*voice is heard in the background* I HEARD THAT!_

_You are welcome South. After all, better you than my precious big sister… the rest of you can go screw off. _

Ah! I hope he paid for the damages… Oh~ it's been a while since I've seen those two~ how are they? Francesca says hi! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty~


	239. California 9

Dear Misty,

Thank you! Oh Contessa Lady Marshmallows, where are you?

-...if she's in the everglades again, I'm not getting her this time. oh and thanks guys.

Not the frosting .It was the last time I ever ate anything of his.

-Mermaids are REAL. Fairies and Unicorns are mythical creatures.

Ariel's a princess!

-*facepalm*

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly"California"Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Holly~!<p>

You are very welcome~! =3 Oh~? Has she gotten lost again~?

Good luck finding her ^ ^.

Yes I suppose it's impossible to poison store bought frosting... *frowns* But wait. It was still ON the cake emitting the weird purple aura right~? So shouldn't it still have been affected~?

Of course they're real! And so are fairies and unicorns! *huffs* Mr. Norway even showed me one of his trolls~! *smiles* They're big and green, and really polite~! ^ ^

Eh~? Does Ariel really exist~? =D

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	240. Belarus 5

Missouri,

Thank You for the sentiment. If I could hold him down...

That is good to know. I like to know where my targets are.

-Belarus

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Belarus~<p>

You are very welcome~ But he's over at China's house right now so… *trails off obliviously*

_DAMN IT MISTY STOP DAMNING PEOPLE TO EARLY GRAVES!_

_I am happy to be of assistance. I hope you succeed on your quest to win Papa's heart.  
><em>

With a Smile~

Misty~


	241. China2 7

Dear Missouri,

I'm so sorry aru.. aiyah.. I forgot all about this mail thing with you.. -;;

SO...

Russia keeps coming over.. or, really, he tries to break in... *Too embarrassed to tell Russia his love for him* Aiyahhhh aru...

S-so has Russia started to send letters to you aru?

That is all aru.. ^^''

From,

China

P.S- I-if you don't mind, if Russia HAS started to send you letters... e-er... could you tell him I don't hate him, if he asks a-aru? *Nervous*

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

It's alright~! ^ ^ You must be really busy~ I mean with all the debts we owe to you and all~…

You should still tell him~! Confidence you need confidence Yao~! =D Alright I will chant you a magical charm that Nihon-san taught me:

Get… motivated~~ get motivated~, get motivated~, get motivated~, get motivated~. Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! Motivation! GET MOTIVATED! =3

Alright~ you should be more motivated now! ^ ^

Did it work~?

Yeah~ all he ever talks about is you~ ^ ^

Yes. Please write back soon Mr. China~!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Not to worry~ I already told him~… but he's on the way over to your house now…


	242. Peru 1

Dear Missouri (I don't know if I can use your human name),

Hi. My Uncle Spain told me I should become friends with more people, since I'm kind of anti-social. (I might just steal your letter idea, actually. |D Is that okay?) Since most countries would be wary of others, I thought a state/territory/etc. would be more friendly. So I thought writing you would be interesting.

You're America's daughter? Cool. America is kind of annoying, but he's also a nice guy. (Side note: So, he has 50 children? Holy crap!)

Uh, write me back if you can.

Signed,

Teresa Carriedo

(Peru)

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Peru~<p>

It's fine~ can I call you Teresa then~? ^ ^

Are you~? You seem like a nice person~ of course you should write letters! ^ ^ Huh~? I'm friends with a lot of countries~ like Mr. Russia ^ ^ he's really nice! Not scary at all~ what is everybody so worked up about~? *blinks obliviously* I hope we can also be friends Ms. Peru~ *smiles*

I'm his 24th if you want to get specific ^ ^. Yes dad's a HERO! =D Actually… 101~ if you count all our capitals plus Big Brother D.C. (102 if you add Panama.)

I hope to get to know you better~

With a Smile~

Misae (Misty) "Missouri" Jones~ ^ ^


	243. Maryland 2

Dear Misty,

*sulks*...I'm not a girl...Why does everyone think I'm a girl? It's not my fault my name is Maryland...

I have no idea. They probably are genetic. Erogenous zone? I didn't know that, but no worries. I won't pull it. The Italy brothers have curls like that too, if I remember correctly.

With love,

Nathaniel W. Jones/State of Maryland

* * *

><p><em>((You have quite the large amount of letters already. Having all 50 states write in might become a little too much to handle! =w=))<em>

_**A/N: XD You are probably right~ heck, I can't even update this daily anymore since school started up again lol…**_

* * *

><p>Dear Nat~<p>

*sweatdrops and glances away*

Uuuuh Hahaha… well you do have the words 'Mary' and 'Land' in your name Big BROTHER ^ ^""… Kentucky is laughing his ass off at you right now by the way… - . -…

Huh… has anyone ever pulled yours~? Just to see if it IS one. I mean apparently Alaska's is just for show~*is curious* Yeah~ Feli and Lovi have em too~ ^ ^ So does Dad. =3… Though I don't think anyone's ever grabbed that… thing on his head to check~

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones


	244. Missourian Citizen 1

Dear Missouri,

I know it's a little late but I wanted to congratulate you for one of your teams (St. Louis Cardinals) winning the World Series. It's kinda arrogant calling it the World Series when it's only the United States of America playing against each other, but hey that's America for you. I have a question for you. Do you call it soda, pop, or coke? Because I know in some places they call it soda and others pop. Now since I am one of your citizens you have to show me a reply to this letter.

With patriotism, a very proud Missouri citizen

p.s. I live inside you.

* * *

><p>Dear Missourian citizen~<p>

It is very nice to meet you ^ ^… how did you get my address~?

Thanks a lot~ I was really happy~ hahaha I bragged to all of my siblings about it *radiates with pride* Yeah it's a bit arrogant if you think about it~ but that is Dad's middle name! =)

I personally tend to call it pop for some reason~ I don't really know why. I must have picked it up from my citizens over the years~*smiles*. We don't call it soda very much nowadays now that I think on it...

I am happy to have replied to one of my most precious citizens~*takes a bow*

With a Smile~

The "Show-Me-State" of Missouri~

P.S. *blinks* Oh? I suppose you are right~ you are one of my citizens after all~ ^ ^

… _For some reason that sounded kinda dirty…_

Kentucky! What did I say about barging into my letters! *huffs and kicks off of laptop**smiles* Please ignore that idiot older brother over there that I share a border with. He tends to come barging in without permission…


	245. French Guiana 31

Dear Misty (and John),

Suriname: your mom? You mean England? He's rather polite. Guyana was always saying that when she lived with him she always felt like a princess.

Oui, I've been worried about him.

Suriname: Oh, you have the same problem as Uruguay then?

Don't worry~ everyone is beautiful in their own way, oui?

Suriname: *facepalm* *grumbles* Verdomd amerikanen ...

*eyetwitch* I'm going to go ask Brazil if I can borrow her machete... *creepy purple aura*

Suriname: O_O u-um, John? You MIGHT want to stop using that nickname for her... when Pricilla actually starts emanating a creepy purple aura, you know you've crossed the line...

Oh Brazil~ I need to use your machete~ ~

Suriname: *sighs* time to call Guyana...

oprecht

Suriname (and a pissed off French Guiana)

* * *

><p><em>((Suriname said "Damn Americans" XD<em>

_Aaaand Guyana's gonna write soon~))_

_**A/N: Awesome =3~!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Pricilla (and Nilakshi)~<p>

How was Christmas in the South ^ ^~? Ours in the states was awesome… though we lost Rhode Island for a while… *shivers* New England got REALLY Scary O. o…

_And the worst part was that we all got so drunk off our asses that NO ONE could remember where the hell he ended up the next mornin'… it was hell tryin' to find him in New York… turns out we pissed off a SHIT LOAD of people along the way, but good ol' Eddie (NY) paid fer all the damages so it was all good~! =3_

Yes~ Mom really liked spoiling some of his colonies I hear… though he mistreated more…

W-Well give him my regards *huffs and glares at cellphone intensely*

…

…

…

_Just call 'im already - . -…_

SHUT IT JOHN! U-uh… *coughs* Moving on~ ^ ^

Yes I'd assume so = . =… Though I've never met her before~ =) I think I saw her once or twice when I was filling in for dad during a World Meeting ~… But it's a bit sad when my little sisters' (my mountain sibblings…) are bigger than me… *goes to sulk in corner*

_Aww~ Bring it on! ^ ^ Heh. I can take ya~! _

Dammit Johnny, stop picking fights!

_*ignores* Now where the hell did I put my little Joey… Oh here he is~! _

… Your baseball bat…?

_Like I said~ bring it on PRICY~ ^ ^_

Ugh. Get rid of my smile it's creepy!

_Heh._

And don't you make ME have to call Big Brother Louisiana.

_*freezes* Y-You wouldn't._

I would.

_*pales* _

…

… _*grumbles* Fine… Pricilla. *mutters*Pricy*mutters*_

WHAT WAS THAT?

_Nothing…!_

With a Smile~

Misty~ (And John)


	246. New York 9

Misty,

Good.

I literally can't think of who it could be. I mean, I'm assuming it's one of us, but I have no clue...

I'm not dad's favorite...(NJ: yes you are) shut up Jersey!

O.O I never thought about that...

Tell Johnny I said hey please.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Elena~<p>

Huh~ Maybe you should stake out your house/and or set up a video camera to see who it is =3 By the way that Christmas party at your house was really awesome X3~!

_Ohhh of course not. That's why he visits you more… haha but yo Big Sis it was real fun seeing you drunk off yer ass at the Christmas party~ (how's the hangover fairin'~?) Hehe you did some REAL embaressin' stuff you know~ maybe I'll send the negatives to Big Bro MASS… *looks thoughtful*_

Wow~ It sure has been a while since I've dated a human ^ ^~ what a blast from the past~ =3 Heh last time I dated one was during the 20s I think~. Back when I was a part of the Mafia, remember~? But anyway the whole reason I joined in the first place was because~ because~~~ BEACAUSE~~~~~!

_Oh God… = . =… Not this bullshit again…_

OF THAT MAN~~~~! *smiles brighter than ever seen before*

_For the love of – just forget the bastard already! He was human trash!_

Shut it John! He was~~~~~~~~~~ KYAHHH~~~! *swoons* It~ was~ love~~~~ Love at first sight~!

_What about France?_

Screw that Perverted Bastard. OH ALEHANDRO TAKE ME NOW~~~ *swoons*

_= . =… And this big sister is why love is a very, very dangerous illness. Get rid of it while you can._

_Anyway since Misty… preoccupied… I'll end this letter I guess…_

_With Chicken and Gunpowder!_

_John (Johnny) "Kentucky" Jones!_


	247. Berlin 1

Dear Missouri,

Nizza zu treffen sie! Ich am Berlin! Paris told me a lot about you!

Is the rumor true? Are you dating that...Frenchman?

... Preußen told me a lot about Frankreich...

Be careful okay? We do not want another little one running around... *nervous smile*

Remind me to send you some Geburt-Steuern Pillen... and some Kondoms...

Hmmm... I must get back to Preußen he wants to talk to me...

Aufrichtig,

Berlin

PS: Good luck with the Frenchman okay? *small smile

Oh and it is okay if I speak in German? I can stop...

* * *

><p><em>[[Translations... Of Google Translate :D... cause Google rulz:<em>

_Aufrichtig: Sincerely_

_Nizza zu treffen sie: NIce to meet you_

_Ich am: I am_

_Preußen: Prussia_

_Frankreich: France_

_Geburt-Steuern Pillen: Birth-Control Pills_

_Kondom: Condom]]_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Berlin~<p>

It is very nice to meet you as well~ ^ ^ and… unfortunately I AM dating that French Bastard… = . = But how is Paris~? Haven't heard from her much lately…

Oh~? Mr. Awesome? Well they have been friends for a long time so it's understand able ^ ^.

… *blush* The fu – hell no. Not in a million years not in a MILLENIA!

*coughs*

Really~? What did he want to talk about~?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones

P.S. *flushes/fidgets* U-Uh thanks…

Of course you can speak German~ I don't mind ^ ^


	248. Texas2 1

_**A/N: We got a 2nd Texas~! X3 how awesome is that~?**_

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

Hello sis! It's me Hank! How are you doing? Love to see you sometimes but I have been so busy! I hope yall are having fun with house arrest... Or has that been taken back? Well anyway write me back!

Love,

Hank Carriedo Jones

Texas

* * *

><p>Hank~<p>

Hey there little bro~ I've been… alright… dating a perverted Frenchie but I'm alright ^ ^ But we just had fun at NY's Christmas Party~ that was really fun huh~?

Yeah, dad took me off… but I still can't go visit Mr. Russia…

Anyway what have you been up to~ ^ ^?

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	249. South Carolina 32

Misty,

Indeed he does, lil sister.

...what a nice sister you are, Alaska. You're just oozing kindness.

^^ he did~ he didn't fix the house fast enough so now he owes me a pretty good sum of money. Make sure he doesn't forget that. Smith and Wesson are doin just fine, they say 'hey there' to Francesca.

Roddy

* * *

><p><em>AN: Roddy gets aggressive when his curl is pulled._

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

… Well its better than his 'Derby' mode… *shivers*

_All I care about is big sister… We're getting married soon you know? Married…married…MARRIED!_

… _- . -… So cruel… _

I see ^ ^~! That's good =3~ I just sent Francesca to get polished though~

With a Smile~

Misty

P.S. Heeey big sister North is over her looking for you~… What did you do…?


	250. California 10

**A/N: OH HELLS YEAH I'M STILL ALIVE AND KICKIN~! … =D Hiya guys~**

* * *

><p>Dear Misty,<p>

no, she wasn't lost, she was hiding.

-thank goodness for that. and no, ariel isn't real. mermaids are. they found one off the shores of tampa

I loved that movie.

-it was based off of it okay? Are you sure you really saw those things?

Best Wishes from a Princess,

Holly"California"Jones

* * *

><p>Holly~<p>

Hey sis~ it's been a while~ Christmas and New Years were totally epic~~~

… _I got a massive hang over the next morning… it sucked horribly… but holy shit can Dad throw a fucking party dude! … Misty is very lucky… she's too stupid to get hung-over…_

Stop cursing so much! And… what was that last thing! H-hey I'm not an idiot!

Really~? She isn't~? But Disney never lies~ =3

And of course I'm sure~! ^ ^ Cousin Salem sees them too…

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~


	251. Belarus 6

Missouri, Kentucky and Alaska,

I am afraid they are inevitable Kentucky.

Thank you.

What? *leaves for China's Place*

-Belarus

* * *

><p><em>(AN: oh my gosh i got o confused for a second because i kidnapped misty from pokemon!)_

* * *

><p>Miss Belarus~<p>

_*groans and rubs temples* Damn confusing Europeans…_

*sweatdrops* Uuuuh don't do anything too hasty Miss Belarus… besides, I believe that Ms. Ukraine is puppy guarding the two along with Ms. Hungary…

… Ms. Hungary is in crazy obsessed fangirl mode and has double frying pans… it wouldn't be wise of you to intervene…

W-With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	252. Maryland 3

Dear Misty,

Tell Kentucky that if he doesn't stop laughing, I'm going to shove a live crab down his throat. *is serious*

So what? Just because my name is 'Maryland' automatically makes me a woman? I was named after a Queen by a now-dead dude. Do you really think I had a say in my name?

Once. That person couldn't walk for days. Wait, that didn't sound right... What I mean is, I beat them senseless.

With love,

Nathaniel W. Jones/State of Maryland

* * *

><p>Nat~<p>

_I can take you on EASY pretty boy *smirks* Awww how cute man~~~ *hugs*_

…

…

…

O . o… Remember Big bro. The killing of fellow states and provinces is _bad_. (translation: Try not to kill Johnny. He's an idiot.)

You and big (little… but don't tell him I said that O . o) brother Rhode Island are a lot alike you know~ You aren't as cute and *cough* feminine as him (or are you~? I never see you much anymore…) but you guys are in a similar situation~ you due to your name him due to his look you know~? ^ ^

Meh. I was named after my mother, how cliché~ *shrugs*

Oooh so is it an erogenous zone~? John gets REALLY (dare I say it…) CUTE whenever someone yanks his… *shivers* a bit creepy to watch actually…

_*blushes* H-Hey what the hell 're you on about! I'm manly! _

…

WITH A SMILE =)

_Damn it Misty!_

Misty M. Jones ^ ^


	253. Illionis 23

Dear Misty,

True...but I think he will get over it eventually..I think.

Good! I don't want you to go away EVER! I agree that your Cardinals are better than my Cubs...but there is still hope that my Cubs will win one day!

Awww...isn't that cute! I love how chivalry isn't dead with Jon boy. Besides I love Jon's cooking! So don't be calling him names like that!

I'm glad I came too. Well, I'm happy that dad and Iggy (god I hate that nickname sometimes...but I'm drawing a blank right now on names...I'm busy with Christmas stuff) are together...even though they will both deny it to the high heavens! Hey you can't help what you walk into...I swear I almost caught Indiana doing something stupid one year!

I wonder if you are going to do some blackmailing with those pictures whenever dad acts crazy...but whatever.

Great...why are you so intrigued with cowlicks Jon? Do you really want one for yourself? I don't see you with one...it just doesn't suit you very well. Next I'm going to see him pinching everyone's cheeks or something.

...

Crap...I gave Jon a new idea! *runs away screaming*

With Gun at the ready,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p><em>AN: I forgot my password...so that's why I'm not on my username_

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Really? I sure hope so… Well at least Kansas is being civil to me now ^ ^ I'm just happy that she still isn't pissed about that whole 'Bleeding Kansas' deal… *sweat drops* I can't help but feel slightly paranoid that she's gonna snap at me one of these days…

Awww~~ *hugs* I love you Eli~~! =) Don't count on it! =3 My Cardinals are trying their very best hun!

_It's our Puritan roots… can't shake it. *grumbles*damn Massachusetts*grumbles* Of course! I've got the best fried chicken in all the Fifty States! =3 McDonalds ain't got nothin' on me! _

Che… we're both technically yank-confederates so therefore I am allowed to call him that *smirks*~!

Huh~ but Mom's nickname is awful cute don't you think ^ ^? But Christmas was fun~ I put up as many lights as I possibly could~ Kansas City and St. Louis did an amazing job this year~ I've never been so proud of my kids *sniffles*~~~!

…

Do I even want to know what Indiana was doing…?

*shakes head* Nope, don't even have 'em any more~ Miss Hungary wanted them for some reason… So did Nihon-san…

Oh, Johnny has one. He just usually hides it under a baseball cap~!

_Misty… I swear to God…_

Oh! That's right, you probably don't remember what it looks like he's _real_ embarrassed about it –

_CONSON IT MISSOURI!_

It's shaped like a heart~! It's real cute too~ and he makes a really cute face whenever someone yanks it~! He turns redder than an apple~! (Johnny Appleseed pun~~~)

… _That's it I'm not cooking you any dinner tonight… cook your own damn chicken… *grumbles*_

Awww~ Johnny~ Come're~ *hugs*

… _I'm still not cooking you anything._

With a Smile~

Misty M. Jones

(secret) P.S *winks* See how easy it is to make Johnny forget things~? Easy as pie~!


	254. China2 8

*Sighs* Yep.. -=-;;

Er.. well, it.. sorta worked aru..

O-oh.. .''

Sincerly,

China

P.S- _;; W-what aru? Oh god...

* * *

><p>Dear Yao~<p>

So sorry about that by the way =3… Dad's getting around to it ^ ^"… I think…

Wonderful! I would hope it did ~ =) So get your butt out there and confess your love to Mr. Russia!

Yeah he really cares about you… but you should probably know that Miss. Belarus is coming over as well… just a fair warning from a friend…

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. Ms. Hungary says I quote… **"GET YOUR LAZY NATION ASS OFF THAT COUCH AND GO MAKE SWEET YAOI LOVE WITH IVAN, DAMN YOU! SO HELP ME I WILL HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH MY FRYING PAN!" **… whatever that means~…


	255. Peru 2

Dear Misty,

Sure, but I don't like my name very much. It's too girly-sounding. Eurgh.

Yeah, I'm pretty much a loner. I used to have a bunch of friends in South America, but I don't get to see them a lot.

...Y-You're friends with R-Russia? Bu-but... HE'S SO CREEPY! -Hides- HE RADIATES EVIL! But I'm sure we can still be friends, as long as he hasn't rubbed off on you...

...One hundred... and... two... Oh my god. HOW THE HELL...? ...You know what, never mind. I don't want to know.

Thanks for writing me back! :3

-Peru

* * *

><p>Dear Teresa~<p>

Huh~ but I think it's a really beautiful name ^ ^ Personally I prefer not to use my real name (Misae)… a lot of people tend to pronounce it wrong so I just use my nickname ^ ^!

Really~ I used to be friends with some of the states in Uncle Mexico but haha… you know with the Alamo thingy… We just never connect anymore~.

Oh~ he's a really nice person once you get to know him~! Dad doesn't like me hanging out with him for some strange reason… I can't for the life of me figure out why~… He smiles all the time~ constantly asks me to 'become one' (…?)~ and he usually asks me for love advice regarding Mr. China~! How does he radiate evil? *blinks obliviously*

And that's not even counting the micro-nation we have in Nevada… and also the other cities and small towns (curiously enough, our counties aren't personified…)

But anyway whatever… that's our closest family ^ ^.

You are very welcome I hope to hear from you soon~ =)

With a Smile~

Misty~


	256. Guyana 1

Um... hello Misae.

I'm Guyana. I'm the third Guiana and Suriname's sister.

Suriname: this one over here is probably the only sane one in South America.

Thank you Nilakshi. Anyway, it is a really bad idea to pick fights with French Guiana ^^;; Guadeloupe learned that the hard way...

Suriname: Guadeloupe basically was sent to the hospital for 6 month and now has brain trauma.

Yes. Anyway, Pricilla isn't writing right now because I had to get Brazil to distract her. With signature brand name items.

Suriname: that girl probably runs France's bill through the roof with her expensive tastes...

Okay, besides that, I actually don't celebrate Christmas. I'm a hindu, so Christmas isn't a top priority for me.

Suriname: but christmas was great over here! Brazil cut down a Christmas tree, I got to kick Venezuela in the crotch, all was right with the world ^^

*facepalm* you honestly didn't have to do that to Venezuela, Nilakshi. I'm not upset with him anymore and he's dating Nicaragua. You know how violent she can get.

Suriname: *sweatdrop* oh, right.

*adjusts glasses* anyway, that sounds like an interesting Christmas up north. I'm off to go see how much money Pricilla wasted on skirts and handbags now.

Suriname: and I'm off to make sure Paramaribo doesn't hurt himself again.

Sincerely,

Guyana (Odessa Tumba) and Nilakshi

* * *

><p><em>(( Guyana is very nice, but is also kind of formal. She basically IS the only sane one in South America besides Uruguay ^^;;<em>

_**A/N: Then what is Suriname? XD**_

* * *

><p>Dear Ms. Guyana~<p>

Hello~ It is very nice to meet you~! I hope that we can be good friends~! ^ ^

And I'm sorry about Johnny… not to worry though, Louisiana is chewing him out for bugging you guys~. Kentucky has a pretty hard head… I doubt he would've been put out of commission for long unfortunately…

I'm no good at fashion… that's for California and New York *waves dismissive hand* I'm better at books and music actually~. I am after all the birth place of Mark Twain ^ ^ he was a cute fella as a kid~ =3

Really now~? I'll have to thank her for that~ *smiles*

I see~ understandable~ My Religions a bit of a mix… so to say… I am after all part Native American ^ ^!

Sounds fun~ But boy did we all raise some hell in Eddie's house~ *smiles* We all got scolded by Mom and Rhode Island (whom we accidently lost…) afterwards though…

Huh~? If you don't mind me asking~ what did he do to make you angry~?

Tell Paramaribo I said hello~ ^ ^!

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~


	257. An Apology From Missouri

Dear Everyone~

Hey~ It's Missouri here~! Sorry~ I haven't been answering all your letters lately~! I've been… busy… uh… Dad's been irritable over his pissy politicians~ and elections are just around the corner –

_She's been sulking about the Mr. Francey Pants not writing her._

FUCK OFF KENTUCKY!

…

***ahem* **Anyway I really am sorry everyone~ I'll get started again right away~! I've just got to get into the swing of things is all~! =3 ALRIGHT~! Let's work hard everyone~! ^ ^

With an Apologetic Smile~

Misae (Misty) "Missouri" Jones

_P.S. from Alaska: You will all continue to write my precious elder sister and future wife… otherwise she will become lonely. And soon big sister will become unhappy. And when sister becomes happy then __**I **__become unhappy. And when __**I **__become unhappy bad things – __**terrible things **__happen; namely to those who have made me unhappy._

_Now… You __**wouldn't**__ want to make __**me**__ unhappy… __**da**__…?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Lolz I totally forgot I was doing this XD Sorry guys! I'll get started again! =)**_


	258. New York 10

Misty,

Maybe...but I don't think it would work. But guess what I got on Christmas from my secret admirer. And thanks!

What hangover? XP Don't get hangovers when you don't sleep. O.O What did I do? / DON'T SHOW THEM TO MASS!

*giggles* I remember that. And I remember me and Angel saving your ass quite a few times back then too.

You've just never been in love Johnny.

love and roses,

Elena "New York" jones

* * *

><p><em>((NIL: Angel = my oc!Sicily.))<em>

* * *

><p>Elena~<p>

Really~? Why not~? *blinks* To narrow it down I'd think it would be one of the original thirteen since they're closest. Yes, your parties are always the best~!

_That's one thing we gotta agree on. *smirks* And I'm not telling you… but lets just say you were givin' out kisses… *snickers* anyway yer too late anyway already sent 'em off big sis~! _

*looks nostalgic* Good times~ good times… I also remember making a lot deals with Ms. Sicily =3~! And thank you for those days~ but Francesca has saved me many more times~ ^ ^ *coddles pocket knife*

_*sweatdrops and stares at Misty* … Eh? What are ya on about sis? I've totally been in love! I just still a virg… I'M A VIRGO! Y-YEAH! I'M A VIRGO! _

Hehe… see you later El~ I'm going to go tease Johnny now~! ^ ^

With a Smile~

Misty~


	259. South Carolina 33

Misty,

Sshh...don't speak about it!

Hmm...can't say I really approve...but if you guys do get married, can I be the one to toss flowers at people before it starts?

You called it upon yourself~ ^^

Oh that's nice. I prefer to clean Smith and Wesson myself.

Roddy

P.S. ...I didn't do nothin! She's the devil I tell ya! The devil!

* * *

><p>Roddy~<p>

Ah… *whispers* You're right…! He finally got out of it too…

_Whatcha guys talkin bout? _

NOTHING!

_Da. Of course, as long as big sister approves I am all right with it._

_DON'T ENCOURAGE IT RODNEY! D=_

Huh… I don't understand but… alright…?

_And that was mean Roddy! Why'd ya have ta go an bring out Smith and Wesson! *frowns* _

Ah yes… understandable~ I actually like polishing my dear Francesca myself~ but since Johnny over here… *glares*

_*shrugs*_

…decided it would be fun to throw her into my river (honestly it took me over a month to find her! *tuts*) I've had to send her to my sweet little girl St. Louis to clean… *huffs*

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. … She looks really pissed off at you… Just a fair warning big bro… might as well turn yourself in now~.


	260. Berlin 2

Dear Missouri,

*Smiles slightly* Paris is fine~

*Twitches* J-Ja... "Mr. Awesome"

Es tut mir leid... I get to paranoid sometimes...

...

*Blushes furiously* He decided to talk to me about my relationship with Rome[A.N The city not the ghost]... complete with die Rede...

Aufrichtig,

Berlin

P.S

Traurig, I apologize again for my paranoia...

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin~<p>

I see~ that's good~! She better be being faithful to my big bro or else I'll get angry~! *determined look*

_*blushes like an idiot* M… Misty…! _

Oh come off it Johnny~! You should really go visit her if you want to see her~.

_*blushes/stutters*_

Huh? Isn't that Prussia's title? He told me once when I was filling in for dad: "My name is Prussia the Awesome! I am the most awesome nation in Europe and you will call me as such!" It gave me quite a shock~! *smiles*

*pats back* Ah… it's alright dear~ I'm sure he just cares for you a lot~! *smiles*

With a Smile~

Misae M. Jones


	261. Illinois 24

Dear Misty,

I'm surprised that Kansas is being civil...she can sort of hold a grudge for a while...well at least towards me sometimes.

I love you too Misty :-D. I know they are trying their very best...that's what makes them so good!

Jon: Most of us still have Puritan roots...but it's more noticeable in the east then out here. True...I guess that's why there's a fried chicken chain named after you ;-)

True...you both were Border States. I'm still a full-blooded Yank.

Depends on how well Mom likes them...I find it annoying every once in a while...but that's just me.

Christmas was cool as always. I'm happy that Chicago's new boss kept up the traditions. Chriskindlemarket was always a favorite of mine.

To tell you the truth...I forgot what happened. It was so long ago and she was going through a rebellious phase.

*rolls eyes* Why am I not surprised. I guess she wanted to add something to her collection

Jon: Be proud of your cowlick! I'm surprised! I swear I would tear off that baseball cap and play with it myself if you stop acting all ashamed about it! Sorry for the harshness...but I would be proud of a cowlick that awesome!

Don't worry about the chicken thing...I can come over with my pizza and hotdogs and my own version of BBQ.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

P.S. Jon is still going to find something more stupid than messing with cowlicks Misty ;-)

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Yes~ she can be a bit… difficult at times… But we're awful close anyway so I guess I some sort of an exception~? And what did you do to her~? *blinks* I can't seem to recall anything~…

*beams*

_It's annoying as hell… my puritan roots are telling me to get married before… *blushes*…. O/O (You see! I can't even say it!) Hey sis~ you still a virgin? _

*Knocks upside the head* …Sorry. This idiot big brother of mine is~*grimaces* Just ignore him.

Yes and don't forget about Big Brother Delaware~! *smiles*

_Ugh… that guy… = . =…? Screw him. He's always going off to Europe to visit his "Fader" Sweden._

… *sighs* You're just pissed because Big Brother Virginia's been ignoring you… right?

_*blushes/stutters* H-Hey wha –_

*Kicks off of laptop*

…

…

Anyway~ moving on~ I think mom likes them but he just doesn't like to show it~… No clue why though~ I think he likes us calling him mom (I've seen him go cherry red when New England called him "Mum") But it's always hard to tell with him~! *smiles*

Really~ I prefer looking at all the pretty Christmas lights~ I remember a time when I was sitting on one of my roofs on Christmas eve and I saw Mr. Finland in his sleigh~

Huh… well we all have our moments~ like with me and my mafia faze~. *smiles nostalgically* Ah~ Memories~…

But I heard she still has a lot of dirt on the world anyway~… I kind of feel sorry for those poor souls in Europe~ They have to deal with it on a regular basis…

…

Johnny just told you "No. And if you touch my cowlick I'll _yank _yours out." … ow… that sounds like it would hurt~…*sweatdrops*

Nice~ I'll be waiting~! I love your hot dogs sis~! =3

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. … True… It is Johnny after all… *sighs*


	262. Cork 1

Dear Missouri,

Dia duit! *Salute via letter* Oi am Dainial O'Malley, the county o' Cork, in the Republic o' Oireland. Me Da wished for me te send out letters te some others, and for some reason, your adress was in Mayo's room. But Oi doigress.

How is life in Americae? Some o' me brothers an' sisters went te live wi' yer da fer a while, but they came back.

Anyways, Oi... hold on a bit.

*Peadar, go the Hell away! Oi am tryin' te work here!

...

NO, OI AM NOT *CENSORED*! WHO DE YE THINK OI AM, FRANCE?*

Apologies, tha' was me stupid brother Peadar.

Anyway, write back swiftly, please.

-Dainial O'Malley

County Cork, Ireland

* * *

><p>((Cork is very formal and acts like a soldier. But Peadar (Tipperary) always pisses him off.))<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Cork~<p>

Ah~ I see~ My little sister Kansas is what made me start writing letters~ Something about Mr. Russia~ and spending too much time with him~. I don't see what the big deal was~ He's a very nice person~ always smiling and all~!

Life here… depends on where you live~ Of course I would like to say dad's a wonderful country~! (He _is_!) But~… we do have some of the most stupid students on Earth over here… and some of the most dangerous cities… B-But life in America is pretty good~! *smiles*

… Why does you brother make you so angry~? My Big Bro (Kentucky) makes me angry sometimes too~ but that's just because he's _really _annoying… = . =… really… truly… annoying…

Anyway~ sorry for the delayed reply~ ^ ^!

With a Smile~

Misae (Misty) "Missouri" Jones


	263. North Carolina 4

Misty,

I'm sorry about that, sis! I was caught up in some stuff...

But how are ya doin'? Kentucky still botherin' ya? If he is, just tell him you know his secret.

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Mary~<p>

Hey~ It's been a while~ But it's alright~! *smiles* It's the same with me~…

I'm doing alright~ Kentucky's still an ass but he's… bareable… And yeah, I've got a whole _bunch _of stuff hanging over his head~ We do share a border after all~ *chuckles darkly*

With a Smile~ (write back soon~!)

Misty M. Jones~


	264. New England 1

Hi Misty,

How are you?

Over here life is crazy CSA 'found' America's chainsaw and ran off with it to kill Union, France, Russia, China and Mexico. So please tell America to get back here fast!

Before another civil war breaks out.

Save me soon,

New England, Nova Kirkland-Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Nova~<p>

I'm alright~ how are…

Uh…

H-HUH~~~?

Ah! Um… I'll tell dad to get over there right away…! Just hang in there big sister! *flustered* GAH! CIVIL WAR?

With a (panicked) Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones


	265. Canada 7

Dear Misty,

I did not mea to forget you like I did...I feel so bad for it..

Apologetically,

Mattie "Canada" Williams

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Mattie…<p>

No… It's alright… I'm used to being over shadowed… *sighs* B-But don't feel bad! I'm used to it~! *smiles*

… _Ah… What a pitiful smile… = . =…_

With a _**Smile**_~! (Screw off Kentucky!)

Misty~


	266. Sicily 2

Dear Missouri,

I heard from a bird that you're accepting letters and all I can confirm now (since the great mafioso is on guard) that my name is Sicilia Italia and my human name is classified. I enjoy farming as well as shooting people with snipers and a few times, machine guns. I love to eat cannoli as well as ice cream and pastries (like Veneziano to pasta and Romano to tomatoes).

I do not like it if you make fun of my coppola so if you do, you'll have the entire mafia chasing your damn ass. That is enough info that I can give you.

Please respond to this letter or you'll have some of the mafia on your tail.

With a sniper,

Sicily

PS: Is it true you still can market organs? If so, we might be more than acquaintances.

Another PS: If it's not a problem, could you hide me? Let's just say, I might exploded a "bit" of some certain "brother's" houses... and stole a "few" pasta from another...

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily~<p>

Can you at least tell me your gender then~? You come off as a girl~ *smiles* Maybe it's the liking of the pastries and ice cream thing~ Did I guess right~? Ahhh~ That's right, you are a mafioso aren't you~? I used to be a caporegime myself back in the old days~! But I'm not anymore so you can just call me Misty I suppose~! *smiles and goes on as if it was normal*

Ah~ understood~ I don't really drink that much so I wouldn't know~! ^ ^

I hope to hear from you again Sicily~

With a Smile~

Misae (Misty) "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Try about thirty or so years ago~… Hahaha~ dad had me cut off all ties with the 'family' (something about it being un-heroic…) So I wouldn't know~ *smiles* I apologize~ you'd have to speak with the family directly~.

P.S.S. Oh? Of course, I'm guessing you already know where my house is correct? ^ ^


	267. Illinois 25

Dear Misty,

I'm starting to get really worried about you...I haven't heard from you in a while.

Are you ok? Did something come up? Let me know.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

Sorry for worrying you big sister~ I just got buried in mounds of paperwork is all~! ^ ^ Jefferson City got sick so I had to do his share~!

Sorry again~! I'll try my best to reply faster! *determined look*

With an (apologetic) Smile~

Misty~


	268. Guyana 2

_((Suriname is tsundere. Very, very, tsundere XD))_

* * *

><p>Misae,<p>

It's nice to meet you too. *smiles*

Ah, that kind of sounds like Argentina without the huge ego ^^;

Suriname: Argentina has the ego the size of South America =_=

I prefer books, myself. I'll leave the fashion to French Guiana.

Suriname: you should see how she pesters my sister! "Oh, don't wear black all the time Guyana. You're exactly above the equator, Guyana. Show some skin~!" It gets annoying.

It does get a bit annoying...

...you mean Brazil distracting French Guiana, or French Guiana shooting France's bill through the roof?

Suriname: personally, I would go with both. France is the reason French Guiana is so perverted. I should know! Back when we all lived with Portugal, she was so innocent! Now look at her!

Most of my population is hindu, so that's the religion I practice ^^;

U-um...*bites lip* i'd rather not talk about that... it involves Venezuela fighting with Dad, him and I dating, and invasion of territory...

Suriname: she REALLY doesn't like to talk about it ^^;

Suriname: I'll be sure to!

Oh! That reminds me! I need to go see how Georgetown is doing!

Sincerely,

Odessa and Nilakshi

* * *

><p><em>((Georgetown= Guyana's capital. He's a cutie :3 and only 6 years old!<em>

* * *

><p>Dear Odessa~<p>

Huh? What is Argentina like~? If it's another Johnny I don't think I could handle it…

Ah yes… sisters have a tendency to do that… New Jersey says that my dresses are too …'patriotic' for her tastes… (I usually wear a red and blue sundress when its warm~)

Yes~ of course *chuckles darkly*~!

_Jesus… out of all the people on earth you gotta hate ya JUST GOTTA BE A TSUNDERE TO FRANCE. Really Misty WFT? _

He's a bastard. *huffs*

_*facepalms* Who the san-hell even put that idea in your head in the first place?_

*shrugs* Don't know. I've probably repressed the memory… but it has forever left an impression in my very soul~ telling me that: "France is a perverted bastard! He is very bad!"

… _*sweatdrops* Whatever floats yer boat Misae…_

Ah… and poor Louisiana… he used to be a nice big brother as well *sighs* That French bastard spreads like a _weed_.

Ah~ I see, sorry for upsetting you… *appears troubled*

Yeah… I haven't seen Jefferson City in a long time as well~

With a Smile~

Misae M. Jones


	269. Maryland 4

Dear Misty,

I won't kill Johnny...just brutally maim him. *grabs a crab and a hammer*

Rhode Island is pretty short and...girly. *cough* I admit, when I was younger I could've been mistaken as a girl. Especially when I had longer hair...but I matured, damn it!

That would be creepy...

With love,

Nathaniel w. Jones/State of Maryland

* * *

><p>Dear Nat~<p>

_Didn't I say I could take you __**pretty boy**__~? *smirks and holds up fists*_

*sweatdrops* … Alright, as long as you don't kill him I guess…

Yeah he is… but… he really hates it when you tell him that… hahaha… New England must have a _death _wish… = . =""" Ah~ I recall that~! You were so cute~! … Ah… but so lucky as well… you know…? Because… I have such a boyish face (and such flat *ahem* 'plains'…) last time I tucked my hair up into a baseball cap with gender neutral clothes… everyone though I was a boy who hadn't hit puberty yet… E-Even though I had such a high squeaky voice… *whimpers* A-Are they really that small! TT ~ TT

W-With a… Smile (DAMN IT WITH A SMILE! TT ~ TT!)

Misty M. Jones…

P.S. _Yeah *blushes*… and if anybody besides my darling Paris yanks it the world ends. Everything fucking dies. *said with an uncharacteristic straight face*_


	270. Cork 2

Dear Missouri,

Oi would avoid Mr. Russia if Oi were ye, Miss Missouri. He has a history o' violence an' oppression second on'y to England's.

Here in Europe, we have a somewhat lower opinion o' yer father, due to his arrogance an' general obnoxious personality.

Because he is constantly botheriun' me with pointless interruptions an' shit. He is the most irritatin' person on the face o' the Earth.

'S alroight, Oi keep busy.

-Dainial O'Malley

County Cork

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Cork~<p>

Avoid him~? Really? But he seems like a nice person~! *smiles* Mom is a nice person as well~! Besides, Papa Spain has a history of sorts as well, and he turned out to be a nice person~!

*frowns* Yeah~ I guess that's how he must appear to a lot of people, but he's a hero to us~! *smiles* We love dad~! He has a lot of faults but he still tries his best to help everyone out~! ...I guess he must seem nosy to people on the outside looking in… *sweat drops* Ah, but he is trying his best for everyone~! *smiles*

Ah, again, reminds me of Kentucky. He always interrupts my work… (annoying) he needs to stay out of my love life (_annoying)_, he has no class, he's a rude idiot (_annoying…annoying… __**annoying**_) oh, and did I mention that he's annoying~? ^ ^

_Awww~ I love you too Misty~! _

...

You see what I mean?

With a (Strained) Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones~


	271. Guyana 3

Misae,

Argentina has... a rather large ego ^^;;

Suriname: he's the only one that Brazil has NEVER gotten along with. And this is BRAZIL we're talking about! She's probably the friendliest person I know!

We're not really sure if Pricilla is our sister or not. It gets rather confusing ^^;;

Suriname: Brazil just said that we owe her big time for calming down French Guiana. The woman apparently drained her bank account on Louis Vouitton, Gucci, and all this other shit *facepalm*

Oh dear... tell her that I will pay her back. Or at least ask England for some money since I'm not exactly the richest country right now... ^^;;

Suriname: Yes. Frenchness grows like a weed =_= Argentina has a little bit of French influence and look at him! The blond bastard's constantly molesting Chile! Though, he kind of deserves it for being an ass and being named after a food.

What about Peru? His name means "turkey" in Portuguese and he hasn't been bothered.

Suriname: that's because Peru has an ELEPHANT. GUN. The little bastard's already scary enough without it!

...moving on...

Oh, don't worry about it. You didn't know, so you do not need to be troubled over it. *smiles*

French Guiana: ohonhon~! I am back mis amis~

Suriname: great~! *extreme amounts of sarcasm* *rolls her eyes*

...is that the only bag you have?

French Guiana: of course not~! You know how I am about shopping~! 3 vans will be here shortly delivering all of my new things~! *says this as if it was nothing*

Suriname:O_O

...*facepalm* *mutters* yes, I'm going to definitely have to ask England for a loan... and I hate having to owe people...

Sincerely,

Odessa, Nilakshi, and Pricilla

* * *

><p><em>((Why yes, Peru actually means turkey in Portuguese XD<em>

_Guyana is kind of poor (yet she dresses so nicely ^^;;) so she'll probably have to ask her father figure (who is Iggy...which is better than the Netherlands, who originally owned her land before Iggy kicked his ass for her XD) for money._

_I felt Pricilla needed to come back XD))_

* * *

><p>Dear Oddessa~<p>

I see… like Mr. Awesome's large ego or Dad's large ego~? *blinks* Can't really tell the difference in all honesty…

*whistles* Is he that bad?

Ah… really? Here in The States we've been going by the notion that the 'Original Thirteen' are blood related and the rest of us are either adopted from Indian tribes or half siblings… ah… but still very confusing… but I'm pretty sure me and Johnny are related… maybe…? *sighs* But before I started dating the French Bastard people thought we were dating.

O . o… Dear God the _humanity_.

_Agreed. *shivers* I love ya' Misty but I'd never date ya'. No offense but you ain't my type. I personally prefer full chested girls – like Montana for instance – or Paris. _

= . =… Ass.

_*grins* When am I not? Oh yeah, and sorry 'bout before Pricilla! I was on a bit of a caffeine high… *yawns* Which reminds me… I need more coffee… _

*dumps coffee mug* NO. You don't~!

_*huffs* Kill joy…_

… Turkey huh? Never knew that… Ah… I'm no good with anything other that Spanish (that's a bit of a given in our country~!) Elephant gun…? Do I want to know~?

Ah, so is he short like Big (little~ but if you say that to his face he'll kick your ass~! ^ ^) Brother Rhode Island~? He's really cute… but… but… ah… he's scary when he gets angry… *shivers* Out of all our brothers and sisters, second to perhaps, little bro Nevada he has the worst temper… *sweat drops* New England must have a death wish… *mutters*

Ah~ but moving right along~! ^ ^

Nice to see you again Pricilla~ I apologize for Johnny~! He's an idiot… *sighs* But thanks for not killing him~! He's kind of important to my imports and exports so…

*blinks* I can lend you some money, this is Johnny's fault after all~. *smiles*

With a Smile~!

Misae M. Jones


	272. North Carolina 5

Misty,

That sucks...well, it's nice to be writin' to ya again! Hopefully you don't have too much tyin' ya down.

That's good to hear! Well, at least he's bareable...I can't stand South. Good...that makes things more fun.

Mary-Belle Jones

North Carolina

* * *

><p>Dear Mary~<p>

Jefferson City has a fever so I have to take care of his share of the work… Dear God St. Louis is going to KILL me when he figures out I'm not doing paperwork right now *sobs*

…

*laughs* Johnny? Bearable~? *laughs manically* him and that word should never be in the same sentence… = . =… _never_…

*ahem*

So, how's dad fairing? ^ ^ I haven't seen much of him lately… I hope D.C. and NY are keeping him in check though = . ="…

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. Have you seen Enapay anywhere (you know, my little blue bird...? Represents my river...?) I can't seem to find him at all... *frowns*

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Enapay = "brave" in Sioux Indian =)_**


	273. South Carolina 34

Misty,

Oh good...that wouldn't end well...

Hush 'Tucky! I am trying to carry out a plan! *whispers* Just go with it, we'll crash the wedding if it ever happens...which it won't...

'Tucky, I told ya not to pull my cowlick. And ya got whatcha deserved.

What? That ain't nice...you've got dirt on 'Tucky, right?

Roddy

P.S. No way! She's gonna kill me! It'd be best if I...went somewhere else...

* * *

><p>Dear Roddy~<p>

*laughs uneasily*

_Agreed. *nods* We'll crash it along with a good 99% (excluding Alaska) of our siblings, France and Ma = ^ = b_

_It's still mean! But then again I always wear a bullet proof vest around Virginia and a majority of the people I bug so its all good~!_

Good lord I can't believe I'm related to you = . =…

And yeah, it's only natural since we've been sharing a boarder for nearly 200 years~ ^ ^. But Delaware has a LOT more~ *smirks* he's a quiet one like his other dad (Sweden) but he's really sneaky when he wants to be~! *smiles*

With a Smile~

Misty~

_P.S. Go tattle to Pa then. _


	274. Berlin 3

Dear Missouri,

*Smiles* You should come visit Paris Johnny~ I'm sure she'll be very grateful.

*Sweatdrop* Ja, it is his title but... When you live very close to him... It gets very... How should I say... Very annoying?

I mean once or twice a day is fine... But when you shout: "I'M THE MOST AWESOME NATION" Every day... *Eye twitches in annoyance*

*Light blush; Small smile* Danke...

Aufrichtig,

Berlin

* * *

><p>Dear Berlin~<p>

… _*blushes*_

Hehe~ Johnny's so embarrassed he can't speak~! Guess he isn't used to people taking about his love life, huh~?

Ah, I see, well he DOES live in Mr. Germany's basement so I understand where you're coming from… but…*frowns* He told me that its awesome but living in a basement somehow doesn't SEEM very awesome~…

Sounds like big sister New Jersey… = . =

_Don't say it! That… that __**evil name **__speak of the devil and SHE shall appear *shivers*_

You are very welcome~! *smiles*

With a Smile~

Misae "Missouri" Jones

P.S. Ah… and have you seen a blue bird in Europe by chance TT . TT He's my river… and I lost him~… If you find him would you mind letting me know~?


	275. IMPORTANT NOTE and gift for 200 letters

_**A/N: Hi everyone! OneGirlStudios here. =) I recently got a review that has come to my attention; 'Critics United' I believe have started reporting our letter fics. Personally I REALLY don't see the big deal with these fanfictions, and there are a bunch of interactive fanfictions on this site as well; that's why I'm a bit confused… Plus sending letters through reviews are just… well easier lol. And it's more convenient for our precious anons! 3 I love you guys, so much for leaving so many letters. And it's because of you guys that I can't set this up in a forum/website/PM… D= Why must you all be anons? **_

_***ahem* Anyway, I'll continue to post this fic in its normal format until it gets enough reports for the 'Gods' to remove this XD… If it comes to that I may just set up an ask/question thing on tumblr. =) If this story gets removed I will immediately set one up and I'll put the link on my profile ^ ^. Yes, this is for you my lovely anons, you can still be anons on tumblr if this fic is removed =D. Anyway, for now please keep on sending in your letters to Misty. =) She LOVES you all and all of her correspondents… Oh, and she also misses France D= COME BACK FRANCIS! **_

_**Plus, since I don't want to break anymore rules (you can't post author's notes as chapters…), here's a little gift for you all for giving me nearly 200 letters TT ~ TT~! Starring Kentucky, Missouri, and a new surprise OC that hasn't shown up in the letters yet ^ ^ (*hint**hint* He completes the 'Border State Team' **__**hint*hint*) I give you a little state family!OC drabble =D.**_

* * *

><p><em>Better than You<em>

* * *

><p>A twelve-year-old John K. Jones frowned as he sat beside his sister, who was bundled under layers and layers of thick, cotton and wool blankets to keep her warm.<p>

"What're you doin' outta' bed Misty?" he muttered worriedly, had she really dragged her self and her comforter all the way from her room on the third floor AND to the family room couch? "Pa's out getting yer medication, you should really get back in bed 'fore he comes on home and blows his top…" Kentucky said softly, as he watched the seven year-old girl shift on the couch, seeming to awaken, though coca colored cheeks were still slightly flushed from her fever.

"Big… brother?" Missouri asked hazily, dull blue eyes studying the state before her.

"The one and only, lil' lady!" said the boy with a teasing wink, "Now up~~ and Adam!" he ordered gently, ruffling her dark hair with a crooked grin, "Now off ta bed with ya'…" when the little one held out her arms with a feeble sniffle he grinned wider.

"Pick me up Joanny…" Misty whined, the only person in the world who would DARE call him by that name and still live without being skinned alive was none other than the feverous little sister he held in his arms.

This nickname was in reference to some guy named Johnny Appleseed.

And John was about 110% sure that New Jersey (that problem child) told her about it just to _spite _him. Now, little Misty was a rather impressionable child when she was four – by nation standards at least, joining the Union along with pretty little quiet Maine. This was also around the time when she still had that weird Spanish-French accent from when she was apart of the Louisiana Purchase (along with a CRAP LOAD of John's other siblings). Anyway, thanks to this accent, she'd pronounce 'Johnny' as 'Joanny', which could also be interpreted as a nickname for 'Joan' a _girl's_ name… and the damn nickname _stuck _to boot!

"Uppsie Daisy!" he said repositioning his sister into a more comfortable position in his arms, a princess hold for his cute little princess!

Misty looked up with dim eyes into an energetic hue of amber, eying John with another dazed look for a moment she leaned up to press a kiss to her big brother's cheek. "I love you…" a yawn, "big brother,…" she whispered as she burrowed in further against his chest and into the blankets.

Kentucky blinked in mild surprise before grinning mischievously, "Even more than Kenny?"

Misty smiled – admittedly a bit… well… _dumbly_, "Uh, huh, I love big brother _thiiiiis _much~!" her voice was a bit raspy as she said this, making a big motion with her arms to make her point, "I love you almost as much as I love daddy and I love you _a lot_ more than big brother Kenny~!"

The Kentuckian's eyes widened in shock yet again, then, the previous smile that had been on his face was replaced with a warm smile that lit up his features only for his adorable little sister, "Yeah… I love ya too Misty." He said carrying her up the second flight of stairs to the third floor.

"That's… good… Really, _truly..._ I'm... ha...ppy…" with that the little state fell silent with a soft smile on her face.

She had fallen asleep.

Walking up the staircase, John soon met up with none other than his elder brother, Kenneth D. Jones-Oxenstierna, the representation of Delaware, in the hallway. The mischievous grin was back in a flash as the apathetic state raised an eyebrow, looking rather cautious. "…What… do ya'… want… with me… Johnny…?" he muttered warily, eying Missouri curiously out of the corner of his eye.

Johnny smirked and stuck his tongue out at the blonde mockingly.

"_She likes me better than you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Consider this a gift to all my reviewers *heart* I'll update more letters tomorrow~! And I was just going to use this chapter as a warning in case Misty is deleted and a gift Drabble to cheer you all up =).**_

_**But in all seriousness, D= Come back France we miss you! **_


	276. Cork 3

Dear Miss Missouri,

He may seem noice, ma'am, bit he is completely mad, havin' been cracked in the head by centuries o' voiolence. Spain was always good ter us, an' he's still a friend o' Da's.

Hero, fah. Brian Boru was a hero. Wolfe Tone was a goddamed hero. Americae is nawr a hero, he's a damned nuisance. I apologoize if Oi seem blunt.

If Kentucky is anythin' loike Peadar, Oi sympathoize wi' ye. Tipperary used ter be tolerable, back when we were both roidin' wi' Willie Brennan. Since then, he has on'y gotten more irritatin'.

Dainial O'Malley

County Cork

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Cork~<p>

I see~ I understand that I suppose~ Nevada is somewhat similar, he is after all the highest on the state crime rate list… Oh? I see… isn't your dad mom's big brother? *blinks*

Its alright, I guess it does seem that way to a lot of you all in Europe~

_*mutters* Not a hero my ass… Pa saved yer asses in WW2… *mutters*_

*smiles and "subtlely" slams Kentucky's head into near by wall* Where was I? Oh yes, he's a hero to a lot of us~ he is our dad after all~. Anyway, it's quite alright~!

_Ya sound like a damn yank. = . =… Jesus Misty embrace yer inner confederate…_

WHAT. DID. I. SAY. ABOUT. SHUTTING. UP. JOHNNY?

_*grumbles*_

Yeah, Kentucky (the idiot that keeps on barging in) used to be a wonderful big brother~ *sighs* Really… He used to talk so well… Wait… never mind… He's always been a bit annoying~ Now he's just… less… um… coddling…? Not really sure~ But I think you understand~! *smiles*

With a Smile~ (sorry for the late response~)

Misae M. Jones~

P.S. Call me Misty if you would like~. *smiles*


	277. Guyana 4

Misae,

Suriname: both. He's both. The worst part is that he's bisexual, so he's also sometimes going after... um... what's her name again? The blond girl? Has the overprotective Guarani speaking boyfriend?

That would be Uruguay, Nilakshi. And Paraguay isn't her boyfriend. He's her brother. He just happens to be very... overprotective.

French Guiana: overprotective is an understatement, mon ami

Suriname: yes. He is that bad. But then again, Brazil and Argentina have a HUGE football rivalry.

um, I believe you call it "soccer" over there?

French Guiana: I've never understood that ;

Suriname: *almost spits out her coffee* they.. they thought you were DATING? I'm sorry, but I would never be able to date Odessa! She's too strict with her schedule and I think she's already dating Brazil ._.

...*facepalm* I've said this once and I'll say it again. I am NOT dating Brazil. I call her my "girlfriend" as an inside joke.

Suriname: oh, thank GOD! I thought Venezuela had turned you gay!

French Guiana: oui! There are many other men you could go with!

...Ecuador's a rapist, Peru looks younger than me, Chile is too tsundere to even talk to, Paraguay has issues and a sister complex and we've already gone over Argentina.

Suriname: *sweatdrop* she's right. They all suck.

French Guiana: I don't see any problem with ANY of them! But moving on... it's alright Kentucky c'est la vie, right? Besides, I got a LOT of new bags and clothes and shoes from the deal, so no hard feelings

Suriname: no, you do NOT want to know ._.

Ah, yes... Peru was the Inca Empire's favorite, so he is the most brutal...he looks about 14. Which is weird since I gained independence long after he did...

French Guiana: apology accepted

Ah... are you sure? I do not wish to be a burden...

Suriname: oh, just take the damn money!

Sincerely,

Odessa, Suriname, and Pricilla

* * *

><p>Dear Odessa~<p>

… Oh dear… O . o…

_By the way he sounds even I wouldn't be able to handle 'em and this is ME._

Ah~ Your family seems interesting~ quite similar to the dynamics of Europe and us up here in North America~ Delaware is rather protective of both myself AND Johnny… He… *ahem* He doesn't need to know me and France are dating, yes…? *laughs nervously* He's normally a rather calm person (like his 'other father' Sweden~) But he's… uuuuh... rather intimidating by himself alone. I've seen him angry once in my life time O . o And I NEVER want to witness such horrors again if possible~ *laughs nervously*

Meh, foreigners… Wait… Or are we the foreigners in this case~? Hum… I'm not sure why we call it soccer though~… But football already has a name~! Oh, in a lot of countries you all call it rugby I suppose~…

Yes. Dating. *groans* I really need to have a stern talking to whomever began that rumor! *huffs* Really~! Going on the fact that we both have the same shade skin color and hair color I'm about 80% we're blood siblings~!

_Yeah… I'ma kick their damn asses… Yes. Yes I see you hiding behind that door New Jersey. Yes. I will find you. Yes I will burn all of yer designer clothes and dismantle that goddamn tanning machine you love so much you orange tanned – _

_OKAY _MOVING ON! ^ ^;;;

Well, why don't you try some of the states in Uncle Mexico~! They're all (somewhat…) mellow ^ ^""… Compared to us and Uncle Mattie's provinces…

Alright then I will completely erase that thought from my mind! *smiles*

Yeah… Dad has a favorite…

_*groans* I'm guessin yer referring ta Eddie?_

Yeah, its definitely New York… I love him and all but I wish dad would visit me more~… I mean, I'm his HEART for Gods sake~! *pouts*

_If yer his heart I'm one of his lungs… *rolls eyes*_

… That shouldn't make sense but some how it does… *groans*

With a Smile~

Misty~


	278. Wichita 1

Dear misty,

How are you? It's been a while, hasnt it? Well... I just wanted to say hi! And I hope you've been getting along fine. I have been kinnda bored. Why is there absolutely nothing to do here! I read and read and read and read and read because that's the only thing I can do in this stupid place! Save me! I have movie theaters and an ice skating rink! There is nothing else to do! *starts crying uncontrollably* also someone called me clicky! I'm not clicky am I?

Yeah... So... I LOVE CHEESE! Ummmmm what was I saying again? Ohh... I heard you are dating france! Good luck! Personally I don't really see why the world has boyfriend girlfriend relationships... Hey? Have you seen any cats lately? I wanna adopt one but mom(Kansas) and dad said we aren't gonna get another one because I never take care of them... But cats are sooooo cute! I want a kitty!

Do you like cooking? I LOOOOOVVVVEEE TO COOK. But I never get to cook because everyone else always starts cooking before me... Plus Im don't want to be a burden and distract everyone from their occupations and other things they do... What would I do!

Peanut Butter is the best thing ever... You know, Im considering going vegetarian... The only problem is the fact that everyone else is constantly eating meat! So an omnivore I stay.

Well that's all I guess... Say hi to everyone, and see you all later.

Wichita, Kansas A.K.A Callie D. Jones

* * *

><p>Wichita~<p>

Hello dear~ How my favorite niece~? Ah~? Bored I see… well a lot of that's coming, summer's just around the corner~! *smiles*

… O-Of course your not hun~! Hahahaha~! You totally aren't clicky~! *can't look in the eye* Who would say such a thing?

*blushes* O-Oui – NO I MEANT YES! I SAID YES!

*ahem* Well, it brings about love and... and when a man and a woman… no, a man and a man – no, no… a woman and a woman… crap… still no… when a man and a child… uuuuuhhh….

….

When two PEOPLE love each other very much – they uhhhh… *blushes*

_Oh for the love of…! THEY WANT TO SCREW._

KENTUCKY!

B-But yes I do like cooking quite a lot~ I love making chicken and chocolate the most~! Of course not together~ that would be odd! *smiles* And as for the cat… I'll I guess I'll see if I can ask Kansas…

_Really… that sister of mine's real stubborn… Don't count on it = . =…_

Ignore your Uncle. Your uncle is an idiot ^ ^.

See you soon Callie~! *smiles*

With a Smile~

Misty~


	279. Illinois 26

Dear Misty,

I think she plain doesn't like me...I think it's because when people think of the midwest..t hey think of me (for some odd reason).

Jon: I like to think of myself of more as "celebate"...but whatever you think is fine with me.

Don't worry about it Misty...I think he's just messing with me.

I forgot him for some reason… god my memory sucks at the moment. And why is Virginia ignoring Jon? Did he make fun of the name again or was it much worse?

He's British (or English)...he's more polite than the rest of us!

I admire his paitences most of the time...I would get annoyed sometimes (why I can't tell you)

True...Christmas lights are pretty...but they are the most beautiful when there is a fresh mound of snow on the trees (and on the ground).

Was Mr. Finland dressed up as St. Nick? Or just as himself?

Ah yes...Memories are good and all...but I like to try to move towards the future.

I feel bad for them too...I do NOT want to know half the stuff she knows...and the constant ribbing (aka torture) she puts them through.

Tell Jon to bring it...I need something new anyways.

How were the hot dogs?

Jon is Jon...annoyances and all.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

_/ / /_

Dear Misty,

Don't worry about...I just wanted to know if you were still alive.

I've been there before...and it's a pain in the ass sometimes...but it's got to be done.

With Great Care,

Eliza P. Jones

* * *

><p>Dear Eli~<p>

… She loves us all~! Just… hates… showing it I suppose… *laughs awkwardly* But since the whole Wizard of Oz Movie thingy don't they all think of Kansas now~? … Everyone skips over me…

_Hey! What ever floats yer boat sis~! *grins*_

He messes around with everyone~ don't worry about it~. Well, Delaware is always quite easy to forget ^ ^;;… The Uncle Mattie of the Border State Team as we're often called~ *smiles*

Oh, haha… Johnny may have teased him a little too much… *looks at Kentucky pointedly* You should really apologize now…

_No way. No my fault Jay's a freakin' prude! *huffs*_

He's German. And a former army General; AND he's rather religious. Jacob's allowed to be a prude.

…

You like him a lot right~?

_..._

I bet you've got some weird brother complex bromance thing going with him…

… _Go marry Alaska for all I care. *leaves*_

Oh my~ I may have teased him a smidge too much~ *smiles* Well I hope things work out~.

But yes, New England is rather patient~… I just wish I didn't have to worry about Rhode Island breaking his nose, or some other bones that are important… we heal in about a week or two but STILL…

He was wearing the famous hat and the Santa cape~ It was admittedly adorable so I took pictures~ he didn't mind but he looked a bit embarrassed and made me promise not to show Sealand or… that other micronation… umm… Ladonia…? Yes, that was it~! The one crushing on that weird Austrian micronation Kugelmugel~! *smiles*

Yeah~ But she's still really nice and motherly don't you agree~? *smiles*

Good~… But I prefer NY's~. No offense~.

Meh, we're all used to it *sighs*…

With a Smile~

Misty~

P.S. Thanks for worrying about me Sis~ *smiles*


	280. Sicily 3

Dear... "Misty",

Just because I love ice cream and my cannoli doesn't mean I'm a girl damn it! Though... indeed, I am a girl... But if you think just because I am a girl that you could take advantage of me! Ugh, that perverted bastard France was molesting me again and my... "brothers " as well...

So, luckily I don't need go undercover in your house and what does America mean marketing organs is unheroic? Isn't his scientists trying to use pigs as replacements for organs? Why wait for something like a pig's damn heart while you could get the real thing, the real human flesh organs?

And why did you stop being caporegime? The mafioso would have loved to make you part of the family. Well, just don't tell to Veneziano or... big brother Romano Italia... though he'd be making out with Spain...

With a sniper,

Sicily

P.S. What do you mean you don't drink that much? My coppola is something you shouldn't make fun of, not some drink.

Another P.S. UGH! I HATE FRANCE! I PLAIN HATE FRANCIS BONNEFOY! HE MOLEST ME AND MADE FUN OF MY COPPOLA!

That is all.

* * *

><p>Dear Sicily~<p>

*smiles* Oh, I meant no offense by it~ I can just sense these types of things~ the way you talk, your interests~ your unconscious tendencies with your handwriting~ you pick up a bunch of stuff in the mafia ^ ^.

… _You see? THIS SHIT IS CREEPY MISTY. THIS KINDA BULL IS WHAT MADE DAD MAKE YA QUIT! YOU AND NY WERE FREAKIN' US ALL THE FUCK OUT!_

*huffs* Shut up Kentucky you're annoying! Really, brothers huh?

…

That bastard again…? *eyes darken**grumbles* Cheating frog…*grumbles*

*ahem*

I castrate him if it'll make you feel better~! *smiles*

*shrugs* Depends on your definition of heroic~! Besides, the mafia in general is rather unheroic so to speak~.

Because~ all of my cute brothers and sisters asked me so nicely. *smiles brightly* Ah~ So those two ARE dating? I see… What about Feli and Germany…? Or is Mr. Germany still in denial~? (Which I do not understand~ they already act like newlyweds so…)

With a Smile~

Misty "Missouri" Jones~

P.S. Have you seen my river anywhere in Europe? He's a Blue Bird and he's gotten lost recently…

P.S.S. I am dating said Frenchman… *groans* Don't you judge me. He is kind of *coughs* a-attractive…

_*scoffs* Not to mention the dude's a fricken sex god…_

Oh Jesus… why must you be so vigular…?

_=P_


End file.
